Manly Oméga
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Castiel recherche quelqu'un de très spécial pour faire un job tout aussi spécial. Il cherche le The Oméga avec la carrure d'un titan, la force d'un léviathan et le charme d'une perle. Alpha/Oméga dynamique, HXH, langage chatoyant (lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Manly Oméga**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était tout bonnement parfait, pensa Castiel en regardant les information que ses hommes avaient rassemblés sur une certaine personne qu'il avait repéré tout à fait par hasard dans la rue ce matin et qu'il espérait, serait à la hauteur. Il sortit ensuite son portable, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Oui, vous ne l'avez pas perdu ? Bien, ramenez le ici sans lui faire du mal.

Puis, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée de sa demeure s'ouvrait, plutôt violemment, et des jurons retentissaient jusque dans son bureau...

\- Je vous jure que lorsque je ressortirai de ce foutoir je me ferai une joie de vous régler votre compte ! Sale enfoiré de...

Puis l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau avant d'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse. Ezekiel et Gradeel entrèrent avec un peu de difficulté, traînant chacun par un bras son invité d'honneur. Ils le poussèrent dans la pièce en ignorant ses exclamations et refermèrent tout de suite après. Castiel et le nouvel arrivant se fixèrent longuement, l'un avec méfiance et énervement, l'autre avec espoir. Son invité forcé finit par renifler dédaigneusement et remettre sa veste en place en des gestes brusques, montrant clairement son agacement, et Castiel l'observait de ses yeux bleu intenses avides.

Il se tenait bien droit, campé sur ses jambes arqués, les bras croisés en travers de son torse puissant et le regard vert défiant. Il le défiait de lui faire des avances et savait certainement déjà comment il lui casserait la gueule s'il osait s'approcher de trop près de lui. Il portait un jean usé et déchiré par endroit, un simple t-shirt noir sous une veste en cuir. Il possédait une odeur douce mais profonde et enivrante. Il y avait aussi une note plus piquante, plus dangereuse, l'odeur du fer ou peut-être du sang... Une fragrance qui présageait le danger et rendait Castiel fébrile.

Dean Winchester était un oméga unique, parfait.

\- Je suis Castiel Novak. Se présenta-t-il, s'approchant de Dean qui le fixait, le surveillait. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa main avant de relever le regard pour le fixer, dure et implacable, les sens aux aguets, prêt à passer à l'action en une fraction de seconde et lui lacérer la gorge si nécessaire.

Dean Winchester était un tueur.

\- Vraiment ? Fit celui-ci avec condescendance. Et pourquoi serais-tu heureux de rencontrer une abomination comme moi ? Rit-il moqueusement en relevant le menton, faisant fit des manières.

\- C'est comme ça que te perçoive les autres alphas ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Dean était en effet physiquement bien plus robuste, plus carré, plus grand que la majorité des omégas. Il avait tout d'un alpha, seul son odeur le trahissait. C'était une odeur qui appelait, quémandait l'attention mais ici encore, c'était bien moins marqué que chez les autres omégas. Il était clairement différent mais tout aussi voir bien plus attirant... C'était ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'il l'avait vue se battre contre ses idiots d'alphas l'ayant crût trop faible pour se défendre seul. Il l'avait trouvé terriblement attrayant, sa force, sa rapidité, ses gestes fluides et impitoyables tandis qu'il envoyait au sol ces arrogants avec une telle facilité... Il frémit soudainement, l'image de cet oméga si dangereux entrain de gémir sous lui tandis que ses jambes délicieusement arquées encercleraient sa taille avec force était loin de le laisser indifférent à son grand dam... Et apparemment, Dean non plus vue la façon dont il grogna, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses bras musclés.

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te qualifier d'abomination. Fit Castiel en s'approchant d'un pas.

Il stoppa net sa progression lorsque Dean décroisa ses bras, se mettant clairement en garde. Castiel leva les mains au ciel et recula d'un pas.

\- Ta présence ici est uniquement professionnel.

\- Quand on traîne un oméga par la force dans un lieu inconnu c'est rarement professionnel. Éructa Dean, ayant encore en travers la gorge le fais d'avoir été pris par surprise au coin d'une rue par quatre alphas entraînés et armés...

\- Mes plus profondes excuses, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais ni comment te contacter ultérieurement...

\- Et un simple « bonjour » n'était pas assez original ? Reprocha-t-il.

\- Je doute que tu aurais accepté de me suivre dans un endroit privé pour qu'on parle. Un endroit tranquille loin de personne qui pourrait m'entendre te proposer ce que je m'apprête à te proposer.

\- … Et si je refuse ta proposition ? Demanda-t-il, son regard s'acérant sur Castiel.

\- Tu ressors la seconde d'après et reprend ta vie là où elle s'est arrêté. Assura Castiel.

Dean se pinça pensivement les lèvres...

\- Quelle est cette proposition ?

Castiel pris un dossier posé sur son bureau et le tendit à Dean qui s'en saisit avec précaution, son regard vert méfiant ne le quittant pas.

\- Voici Dick Roman et j'ai besoin de certaines informations qu'il détient. Fit-il, occasionnant un sourcil levé.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi même ? Avec ton statu et ton argent, tu pourrais trouver absolument tout ce que tu voudrais. Souligna Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas non, mais toi tu pourrais. Répondit-il.

\- Laisse moi deviner, ce cher Dick sous-estime les omégas ? Soupira Dean, ayant vue ce genre d'alphas bien trop souvent.

\- Pire. Fit d'un ton sombre Castiel. Pour lui, ils ne sont que des animaux de compagnie.

Il sentit distinctement l'odeur de Dean s'alourdir d'amertume. Castiel déglutit, perdu entre inconfort et exaltation. Il le regarda reporter son attention sur le dossier, lisant plus minutieusement les informations citées.

\- Et que veux tu savoir ? C'est personnel n'est ce pas ? Fit-il sans relever le regard des feuilles.

\- J'ai un certain intérêt personnel en effet mais pas que. Dick gère sa propre entreprise de trafic humain, il enlève des jeunes omégas, des enfants voir des bébés et les revends aux plus offrants.

\- N'est ce pas une affaire pour les flics ça ?

\- Dick est intelligent, il n'enlève les enfants que des familles peu fortuné qui ne peuvent pas se payer des personnes compétentes et il achète les forces de l'ordre si jamais il faut. La justice ne peut rien et ne fais strictement rien. Fit-il avec mépris.

\- … Tu as connus des omégas qui ont été vendu n'est ce pas ? Demanda dans un souffle Dean en faisant style de lire le dossier pour donner un peu d'espace à Castiel.

L'oméga crût qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre lorsque enfin il soupira.

\- Je cherche ma meilleure amie... Hannah. On avait fait toutes nos classes ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée au collège et un jour, elle a juste disparue... J'ai demandé à mes parents pourquoi elle ne venait plus en classe et ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait déménagé. Raconta Castiel qui avait les mâchoires serrés. Je les ais crût évidemment mais il y a quelques années, je suis tombé par hasard sur sa mère et lorsque je lui ait demandé si Hannah allait bien... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu depuis plus de 10 ans... Soupira-t-il. Je me suis mis alors à faire des recherches et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai finalement découvert qu'une transaction pour un oméga portant ses caractéristiques avaient été faîte par le père de Dick Roman à la date où elle avait disparu.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Castiel regardait le sol, perdu dans la peine de ses souvenirs et Dean restait abasourdit. Il n'était pas choqué par l'horreur de la chose, après tout c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il entendait chose pareille. Non, il était stupéfait de voir un alpha en faire autant pour un oméga disparu il y a plus de 10 ans... Castiel donnait des coups de pied dans un essaim de guêpe, risquait de se mettre de puissants alphas à dos pour une amie d'enfance oméga...

\- … Comment je peut l'atteindre ce Dick ? Demanda-t-il, décidé à aider ce taré prêt à le dresser contre les montagnes.

\- … Grâce à moi. Souffla Castiel en relevant enfin le nez du sol.

\- Explique-toi. Ordonna l'oméga, ce que fit immédiatement l'alpha.

\- J'ai approché Dick d'abord par le biais de son travail et très vite on est devenu proche. Souffla Castiel. Il fait le gars sympathique, c'est un beau parleur en sois alors c'était assez simple de maintenir le contact et j'ai même d'ailleurs faillit me faire avoir par sa fausse gentillesse. Mais lorsqu'il m'a invité chez lui, j'ai tout de suite vue que quelque chose clochait...

\- Je vois. Fit Dean d'un ton professionnel. Comment on procède ?

\- … Tu acceptes ? Demanda Castiel avec plein d'espoir.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit me donne une très bonne raison de vouloir m'occuper de son cas. Fit Dean qui jeta le dossier sur le bureau.

\- Parfait, demande moi tout ce que tu veux en échange et je ferais tout mon possible pour te l'accorder.

Dean observa silencieusement Castiel, pensif. Il soupira en se mordillant les lèvres avec hésitation...

\- Il y aurait bien quelque chose que je voudrais... Souffla-t-il finalement. Éventuellement...

\- Bien, tu me diras de quoi il est question. Fit Castiel en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dick fait partit d'une sorte de secte qui ne jure que par les traditions conservatives, la dynamique alpha/oméga est arriérée. Ce sont tous des alphas qui font leur fortune en vendant des omégas à travers le monde. Ils croient que la vie était mieux lorsque l'égalité entre les genres n'existait pas.

\- Parce qu'elle existe maintenant. Fit sarcastiquement Dean.

\- On ne change pas facilement les mentalités malheureusement. Accorda Castiel. Les riches voient la préservation de ces traditions comme un signe de noblesse. Fit Castiel d'un ton moqueur. Mais parmi la classe moyenne, les omégas commencent également à être reconnu pour d'autre qualité que celle de reproducteur. Mais il est vrai que c'est encore pire pour les omégas mâles qui ont les caractéristiques des femmes tout en étant des hommes. Ils sont une disgrâce, une honte car ils ont des caractéristiques féminines... La base reste le sexisme. Fit pensivement Castiel.

Dean eut alors soudainement l'impression que l'alpha avait vue et revue les mêmes choses se répéter encore et encore...

\- Et donc que veux tu faire de cette secte ? Tu veux te lancer dans une bataille pour l'égalité ? Demanda Dean qui alla finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de l'autre homme. Pourquoi prendrais tu ce mal ? Tu es un alpha, un bel alpha, rajouta Dean objectivement, et tu as de l'argent, plus qu'il n'en faut... Je pourrais te liquider les types qui ont enlevés ton amie d'enfance, peut être même pourrais-je la ramener en vie et après tu peux retourner à ta vie d'alpha pacha...

\- Parce que j'ai des principes. Se contenta de dire Castiel avant qu'il ne se pince les lèvres, hésitant. Parce que je ne suis pas aveuglé par l'argent ni le pouvoir que m'on procuré ma famille, parce que je sais pertinement que j'ai juste eut de la chance. J'aurais très bien pût naître en tant qu'oméga et tout m'aurait été enlevé l'instant d'après... Mes parents m'aurait vendu, abandonné ou même tué pour préserver leur sois disant noblesse... Fit-il avec dédain sous l'œil scrutateur de Dean qui se livra sans même y penser.

\- … Mon père a toujours été outré que je soit née en tant qu'oméga mais après la mort de ma mère, il a vue ça comme une aubaine. De l'argent facile.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant , chacun comprenant une part de la douleur de l'autre, puis Castiel se leva et alla vers un petit meuble duquel il sortit deux verres et une bonne bouteille de whisky. Il leur servit un verre, Dean ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- Donc ton père t'as vendu. Souffla finalement Castiel en lui tendant son verre. Peut être que je ne sais pas réellement comment ça se passe dans les classes moyennes en faîte, après tout je reste toujours loin du vrai monde... Soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- Mon père était un alcoolique sans le sous, un père médiocre. Il a préféré me vendre plutôt que de prendre la responsabilité d'élever un oméga seul... Mais je suis sûr que ceux qui aime réellement leurs enfants, pour ce qu'ils sont et non pour comment les autres les vois, s'en occupe très bien et les aiment sans condition. Fit Dean, espérant réconforter l'alpha sans réellement savoir pourquoi il le faisait.

Castiel l'observa pensivement un instant avant d'hocher du chef en baissant les yeux dans le vide, les lèvres pincées. Lui, il était certain que ses parents l'avaient aimé parce qu'il était un Alpha... Il soupira et finit son verre cul sec sous le regard de Dean qui leva un sourcil. C'était rare de rencontrer des alphas capables d'avoir un regard externe à leur situation. Ils s'estimaient tous tellement meilleure que le commun des mortels et ce sans aucune raison valable...

\- Sinon, reprit Dean d'un ton neutre, comment je suis sensé atteindre ce Dick à travers toi ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Dick sous estime clairement les omégas, il ne se doutera pas un instant que tu es un combattant alors l'effet de surprise sera total. Le problème réside dans le fait qu'il ne laisse pas ses omégas libre de leur mouvements. Il les vois comme des jouets qui, une fois utilisés, retourne au placard pour ne pas le « gêner » et de toute façon, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de t'envoyer là bas. Conclut Castiel en se redressant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux. Du moins pas seul, si tu venais avec moi, il ne tenterait rien contre toi …

\- Donc tu veux que je lui fasse croire que je suis ton oméga ? Éclaircit Dean en se renfonçant dans le canapé, mettant de la distance entre lui et l'alpha.

\- Hum... Oui, de cette façon tu seras plus en sécurité. Expliqua Castiel qui se rendait bien compte de la méfiance justifié de l'oméga. C'est un traditionaliste, il n'osera jamais poser la main sur un oméga appartenant à un autre alpha. Expliqua Castiel en joignant ses mains devant lui. Après je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas, il vas falloir que tu fasses semblant de te soumettre à moi pour ne pas qu'il fasse un scandale alors...

\- Je vais le faire. L'intérrompit Dean avec fermeté, surprenant Castiel qui releva enfin son regard bleu sur lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'en suis ravit mais je pensais pas que tu accepterais et encore moins aussi vite...

\- Je suis du genre à suivre mon instinct. L'intérrompit Dean, prouvant qu'il n'était pas du tout comme les autres omégas qui n'oseraient en aucun cas couper la parole à un alpha. Je me suis rarement trompé et je pense pouvoir te fair confiance, ceci dit, si jamais j'ai à un moment le moindre doute sur tes intentions, tu peux être sûr que je m'occuperais de toi en premier. Le manaça-t-il sans sourciller, son regard soudainement intransigeant planté dans celui de Castiel qui frissonna.

Cet oméga avait le regard d'un tueur et Castiel trouvait cela térrifiant comme térriblement exaltant...

\- Il vas s'en dire. Parvint-il à dire après avoir reprit difficilement contenance sous les yeux scrutateurs de l'oméga. Mais je ne me fait pas de soucis, je n'attirerais pas ton couroux. Fit-il avec confiance.

Dean sembla satisfait de cette réponse puisque son regard s'adoucit et ses muscles se décontractèrent tandis qu'il sa radossait au fauteuil plus confortablement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas il me faut un premier contact avec la cible pour savoir comment procéder. Fit-il d'un ton neutre. Il faut aussi que j'en sache plus sur ces omégas, s'ils représentent une nuisance au job ou si au contraire ils pourraient m'aider. Je suppose que tu veux essayer de trouver qu'elle alpha à acheté ton amie n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui... Je peux organiser une rencontre, il voudra savoir à quoi ressemble mon oméga si je lui dit que j'en ai un. Tu pourrais voir la maison et peut être parler à ses omégas mais ce n'estpas sûr...

\- Pourquoi serait-il intéressé de me voir ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Ces alphas ne cessent de changer d'omégas que ce soit pour X ou Y raison, ils n'ont aucun respect pour le lien qu'ils forment avec eux. Fit-il avec mordant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres alpha Dean. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel, insistant bien. Je n'ai jamais eut d'oméga de toute ma vie et il me tanne depuis que je l'ais rencontré d'en prendre un alors...

Il vit avec satisfaction Dean écarquiller des yeux, clairement surpris par la nouvelle. C'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait un alpha proche de la trentaine et n'ayant jamais possédé un oméga. Dean ne dit rien et hocha du chef mais Castiel vit bien que quelque chose avait changé. Dean ne le regardait plus avec cette fine lueur de mépris à présent.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Manly Oméga**

 **Chapitre 2**

Dean jura pour la énième fois en tirant sur son jean parfaitement inconfortable. Il se sentait nu sans ses armes, l'odeur de Castiel imprégnant le t-shirt qu'il portait le mettait mal à l'aise, le collier en cuir autour de son cou et marquant qu'il était actuellement courtisé donc chasse gardé l'incommodait. Tout lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements et ça l'exécrait au possible..

\- Bordel ce jean est trop serré, et tout ça pour qu'ils puissent se rincer l'œil ! Grogna Dean. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que c'était nécessaire de me rendre si... Oméga ! Ça se voit tout de suite que je ne suis pas le type maigrichon et faible que ces salopards adorent tourmenter.

\- Tu n'as pas choisit d'être aussi bien battit mais tu restes un bel oméga Dean, essaie juste d'être plus... Effacé ? Pas que je n'aime pas ta personnalité bien au contraire mais Dick n'acceptent aucun écart de conduite... Ne fais rien que je ne t'aurais permis de faire au préalable, du moins pas devant son nez... Fit Castiel en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'aime pas cette idée, tu ne devrais pas être traité comme ça, peut être que l'on pourrait...

\- Non, on fait comme on a dit. Le coupa Dean fermement. Je joue les omégas pour pouvoir avoir l'effet de surprise au moment voulu.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment il peut réagir en te voyant, tu es atypique alors...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Dean. J'ai l'habitude des réactions très inappropriées en tout genre des alphas, je suis passé pro de l'improvisation il y a des années !

\- Très bien, je t'aiderais au mieux. Fit Castiel avant de sortir de la voiture.

Dean en fit de même. Il tenta , en vain, de trouver un confort dans ces fringues puis respira un bon coup, fit craquer ses cervicales puis se fondit dans son peersonnage. Castiel le regarda avec une certaine fascination prendre son rôle d'oméga soumis. Il marchait plus lentement, ses pas étaient moins confiant et ses bras bougeait à peine à ses côtés tandis que sa tête était bien plus basse qu'ordinairement et son regard était... vide. C'était comme si Dean venait soudainement de perdre une partit de son âme et l'idée le fit frémir... Castiel préférait de loin le vrai Dean. Il soupira pour prendre son courage à deux mains et sonna chez Dick qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Dean garda les yeux baissé tout du long.

\- Castiel ! Entre ! Je suis très content de te voir, encore plus avec ton oméga ! Je n'y croyait plus ! Fit l'homme avec ce sempiternelle sourire suffisant en se décalant sur le côté pour laisser passer son invité.

Les deux hommes entrèrent, Dick n'ayant toujours pas prêter attention à Dean qui suivait docilement Castiel, le nez baissé mais les sens en alertes.

\- Assied-toi, je t'en pris. L'invita-t-il dans le salon.

Castiel s'assied et se força à ne pas regarder Dean s'agenouiller à ses pieds sans dire un seul mot, le regard toujours bas... Il avait vraiment horreur de le voir comme ça et trouvais cette situation grotesque. Pourquoi diable les omégas devraient s'agenouiller à leur pieds ?!

\- Il connaît sa place ! Murmura cependant Dicken regardant Dean avec appréciation. Il a dut recevoir une discipline encore plus strict vue son gabarit. Fit-il en tournant autour de l'oméga comme s'il était un animal de foire. Tu continus de le dresser j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant soudainement le menton de Dean dont il redressa le visage de force et Castiel se reteint de justesse d'intervenir avec brutalité, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. En tout cas je comprend pourquoi tu l'as pris, il est magnifique. Fit-il en scrutant l'oméga, inconscient de la colère qui habitait son ami.

Dean gardait le regard bas, heureux de ne pas avoir à voir la façon dont il le bouffait certainement des yeux, attendant que ce taré décide enfin de le lâcher.

\- Dis moi, comment il est quand tu le baises ? Demanda crûment Dick en relâchant finalement Dean pour aller s'asseoir en face de Castiel qui cacha son choc autant que possible.

\- Il ne fais rien sans que je ne lui en ais donné la permission avant et il est plutôt silencieux. Fit-il d'une manière détaché, essayant de ne pas trop élaborer.

\- Tu as raison, ce genre d'oméga, vaut mieux les tenir d'une main de fer sinon ils se croient tout permis. Est ce que tu le restreint ? S'enquit Dick avec intérêt, son sourire devenant malicieux.

\- Parfois.

\- Hummm, je te conseil de l'attacher quant tu veux qu'il dorme avec toi, ça évitera qu'il s'agite. J'ai horreur de me faire réveiller toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'ils sont pas foutu de rester tranquille. Grogna-t-il avec agacement, son regard se faisant limite haineux...

\- Il a le sommeil paisible. Coupa court au sujet Castiel, ne souhaitant pas savoir dans quelle horrible condition il obligeait ses omégas à vivre pour sa petite personne.

\- Je sent qu'il a ton odeur mais je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore mordu... Souligna Dick qui fixait avec bien trop d'insistance la nuque de Dean au goût de l'alpha.

\- Pas encore non, c'est pourquoi il a ce collier. Fit Castiel, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Oui, ce type de collier est assez large pour empêcher d'autres alphas de le mordre. Nota Dick en croisant ses jambes avant de poser une main sur un genoux. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me le prêterais ?

Castiel fut pris par surprise par cette question et se montra incapable de le cacher. Comment pouvait-on oser poser une telle question sans une once de honte ?

\- Juste une nuit, quémanda Dick, je dois avouer que voir ce beau spécimen se soumettre à moi serait très jouissif. Fit-t-il avec une luxure non des moindres dans le regard.

Castiel aurait préféré qu'il trouve Dean abominable... Il ne se ferait jamais à sa façon de parler d'un autre être humain...

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser. Fit-il d'un ton ferme en agrippant la nuque de Dean pour signifier à Dick qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Je ne l'ai pas encore mordu parce que je veux faire les choses bien, tu me connais.

\- Je vois, toi et ton romantisme. Rit Dick avant de prendre une gorgée de son whisky, le coin de ses lèvres tordus de ressentiment n'échappant pas à Castiel.

Dean restait parfaitement immobile et soumis sous la main de l'alpha, remplissait son rôle d'oméga bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait crût, surtout maintenant qu'il avait cette pression dans sa nuque. Ça lui procurait une sensation étrange, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté... Il se sentait à la fois en sécurité et satisfait... En sécurité car son alpha avait été clair quant au refus de le partager avec Dick en plaçant sa main de façon possessive autour de son cou, là où les alphas mordait leur partenaire oméga pour les clamer. Il comprenait ce sentiment, bien qu'il n'aime guère ça, s'était dans son instinct. Il se sentait rassuré que son alpha le protège. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas réellement à comprendre en revanche était ce sentiment de satisfaction... Pourquoi était-il satisfait que Castiel le veuille rien que pour lui ? Il soupira discrètement, se força à rester calme et plaça également ça sur le compte de l'instinct oméga, instinct dont il se fichait éperdument. Il était ici pour le travail, dès l'instant où il serait hors de la vue de cet arriéré de Dick, il reprenait les rênes.

\- Où est Inias ? Demanda alors Castiel.

\- Il a encore fait un faux pas, j'ai dû le punir. Soupira Dick avec une profonde déception.

Dean sentit les doigts de Castiel se resserrer nerveusement autour de son cou et un frisson parcourut son dos. Il serra les mâchoires et le réprima avec succès. Castiel ne semblait pas du tout aimer ce que venais de dire Dick et Dean pouvait très bien imaginer ce que cet enfoiré avait pu faire à ce pauvre oméga... Ce n'est que de longues années d'entraînement qui lui permit de ne pas faire transparaître sa rage dans son odeur et de rester effacé. Castiel en revanche, ne semblait pas habitué à cacher ses émotions, n'ayant certainement jamais eut à le faire pour ne pas froisser ou attirer les alphas...

\- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas vraiment mes méthodes, fit Dick, mais je pense que les alphas sont bien trop gentil avec les omégas. Ils ne sont que des animaux avec un instinct primitif de reproduction. Il faut les tenir en laisses fermement sinon ils font tout ce qui leur plaisent et couche avec le premier alpha venu pour enfanter. Il faut les discipliner.

\- Ils ressentent des émotions Dick, fit d'une voix rauque Castiel, comme toi et moi il ressente la joie, la tristesse, la peur...

\- La peur est la seule émotion qu'on devrait leur apprendre ! L'interrompit Dick avec lassitude, ayant apparemment eut cette conversation avec Castiel de nombreuses fois. Comme ça ils se tiennent à carreau et écartent les jambes quand leur alpha le leur ordonne.

Dean avait les mâchoires serrées maintenant. Il pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer les une contre les autres. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment un homme pouvait se croire supérieur juste parce qu'il était dominant au lit. Il se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de se jeter sur cet alpha, de serrer son cou entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que l'air ne passe plus, jusqu'à voir ses yeux s'injecter de sang. Ce serait tellement simple, l'effet de surprise serait total. Et alors qu'il commençait à relever le regard pour vérifier discrètement s'il n'y avait pas d'objet contondant à proximité que Dick pourrait utiliser contre lui, Castiel commença à caresser son cou... Il frottait doucement son pouce contre sa peau et Dean fut aussitôt distrait par ce touché si intime et attentionné. Peu à peu sa colère se diffusa et il retrouva son calme. C'était relaxant, Castiel le berçait, le protégeait des avances de ce taré et de sa propre rage. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il laissa quelqu'un d'autre l'influencer. Il laissa un alpha prendre soin de lui... Juste pour cette fois... Rien que cette fois...

\- En effet, reprit Castiel tout en continuant de caresser son oméga, je n'aime pas tes méthodes. Mon oméga à un comportement exemplaire et je n'ai jamais eut à user de telles barbaries. Reprocha-t-il fermement.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut. Répondit tout aussi fermement Dick avant de reporter sur l'oméga agenouillé au sol. Mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris qu'un tel oméga, un oméga plus imposant que toi, se soumette aussi facilement.

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme de la soumission. Fit Castiel qui surpris même Dean. Mais comme de la confiance. Dean sait que jamais je ne lui ferait de mal, il m'accorde sa confiance et je lui en suis reconnaissant tous le jour. Il s'offre à moi, me donne un privilège inestimable et je prend soin de lui, je fais de lui ma priorité. Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son oméga qu'il sentit frémir. Notre relation est un réelle échange. Parce qu'il me rend heureux, je le rend heureux et parce que je le rend heureux, il me rend heureux.

\- Insinuerais-tu que je ne sais pas bien m'occuper de mes omégas ? Grogna Dick.

Dean faillit presque ricaner. Un oméga avait besoin de la totale attention de son alpha, en avoir plusieurs les rendaient forcément tous malheureux. Et Castiel semblait parfaitement le savoir ça.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de s'occuper convenablement de trois omégas à la fois. Grogna à son tour Castiel, pas intimidé du tout. Il faut connaître son oméga sur le bout des doigts, leur hormones sont sans cesses entrain de changer, de faire des piques et des chutes à cause de leur cycles. Il faut savoir quand ils ont besoin d'être retenu et quand ils ont besoin d'être soutenu. Et pour savoir ça il faut leur être dévoué corps et âme ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. Soupira Castiel avec dépit.

\- Oh pitié Castiel ! S'exclama Dick en levant les bras au ciel. Tout ce dont ils ont réellement besoin c'est de manger, dormir et se faire baiser pendant leur chaleur, des animaux je te dis. Persifla-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je suis triste que tu ne vois pas ce que tu loupes mais j'imagine que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point.

\- Exacte ! Fit-il en levant son verre qu'il finit cul sec.

\- Pourrais-tu laisser Dean lui rendre une visite ceci dit ? demanda Castiel qui sentit son oméga réagir aussitôt à ses propos. Je suis sûr qu'Inias a vraiment besoin d'un contact humain.

Dick ne répondit rien et jaugea Castiel un instant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est punit depuis des heures Dick, il en a besoin. Insista Castiel.

\- … Bien. Soupira finalement Dick. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et après tout ce n'est que le contact d'un autre oméga. Haussa-t-il des épaules.

\- Merci. Fit Castiel avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour se placer en face de Dean à qui il tendit la main.

Dean s'en saisit aussitôt et se hissa souplement sur ses jambes, faisant fit de la douleur s'étant accumulée dans ses muscles et ses articulations pour être resté au sol si longtemps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne strictement rien faire ! Castiel ne lâcha pas sa main et le guida dans la maison en silence, empruntant un couloir et le mena à une porte en particulier. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre alpha ne pouvait plus les voir, Dean releva la tête et jura doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Mais quel salopard sérieux. Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Castiel qui lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Il est de la vieille école, crois encore que les omégas sont intellectuellement inférieurs. Heureusement ils ne sont pas nombreux comme lui mais ils font beaucoup de dégâts et font reculer le statu des omégas en déformant la perception que la société devrait avoir d'eux. Chuchota le brun qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et la serrait même.

Dean ne savait pas s'il faisait exprès de lui serrer la main pour calmer la colère qu'il ressentait ou si c'était purement instinctif. Jamais aucun alpha n'avait eut cet effet sur lui, au contraire, ils l'irritait tous, lui donnait envie de leur arracher la gorge puis de savonner son corps jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau mais pas Castiel... Il était un alpha fort et juste, attentionné et sensible... L'oméga qu'il choisirait aurait de la chance lui au moins.

\- Je peux te faire gagner une dizaine de minutes je pense, quinze avec de la chance alors fais ce que tu dois faire et ne te fais pas prendre. Chuchota Castiel en serrant sa main. Je te fais confiance, c'est toi le pro là dedans. Fit-il, le lâchant finalement et commençant à partir mais Dean le reteint par le bras.

\- Il est dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la prote devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêté.

Castiel regarda la porte en question, l'inquiétude marquant son visage avant qu'il ne hoche du chef. Dean serra les mâchoires et relâcha l'alpha qui retourna vers son hôte après un instant d'hésitation. Dean respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, une odeur d'oméga en détresse l'agressa et le fit presque gémir de douleur. Il réprima des frissons d'effrois et se dépêcha d'entrer pour ne pas que l'odeur envahisse le couloir puis la pièce où se trouvait Dick. Ce connard pourrait s'énerver de sentir son oméga si malheureux... C'était une chambre à couché tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal si on outre passait les grosses chaînes fixé à l'un des murs et retenant actuellement un jeune oméga. Il était entièrement nu, à genoux et à même le sol, les chevilles attachés entre elles et au mur. Ses bras étaient attaché dans son dos et il avait un épais collier en cuir qui était bien trop serré. Dean s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. L'oméga étaient dans cette position depuis des heures au vue de la coloration de la peau de ses genoux qui saignaient même par endroit.

\- Inias ? Appela doucement Dean.

Son vis à vis couina piteusement en relevant le regard avec une grande hésitation sur Dean qui lui sourit et caressa affectueusement la joue de l'oméga. Celui-ci sanglota au contact et frotta son visage contre sa main avec un immense soulagement. Dean jura fébrilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller enlacer Inias en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement. Inias éclata en sanglot dans le creux de son cou, son corps fut prit de tremblements violents faisant cliqueter les chaînes, ses muscles étaient noués et ses articulations certainement bloqués. Il devait terriblement souffrir...

\- Ça vas aller. Souffla Dean dans son oreille qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier de peine. Je vais crocheter ces saloperies de cadenas et te libérer.

\- N-non... Couina Inias, sa respiration s'emballant, la peur exsudant de son corps. Si tu fais ça, il serra furieux. Hoqueta-t-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Très bien ! Je ne ferais rien ! S'empressa de dire Dean en serrant plus encore Inias contre lui. Mais je trouverais un moyen de te sortir d'ici.

\- Il... Il m'a clamé, pleura Inias, Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire...

\- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna Dean. Ce serra très difficile au début, c'est vrai. Tu auras envie de retourner vers lui au moindre problème, tu ne cesseras d'être effrayé, tes chaleurs seront encore pire qu'elles ne l'auront jamais été mais tu finiras par ne plus du tout avoir besoin de cet enfoiré. Assura-t-il avec conviction. Tu finiras par vivre ta propre vie et ne sera plus l'accessoire de celle d'un alpha qui ne te mérite pas.

\- … J'ai mal, souffla Inias dans un sanglot où résonnait le désespoir pure et Dean compris qu'il ne parlait pas de son corps.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il en déposant un doux baisé sur sa tempe. Je reviendrais te chercher. Fit-il lorsqu'il se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Inias qui exprima aussitôt de la détresse. Mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aides. Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sûr Dick.

Inias se mordit les lèvres. Son instinct d'oméga lui disait de ne pas mettre en danger son alpha, il devait le protéger mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et vit dans quel état son alpha l'avait mit... Et tout ça parce qu'il avait manqué de politesse selon Dick...

\- Paméla est dans la chambre en face de la mienne, Samandriel lui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne. Il est le plus jeune... Dick ne l'a pas encore clamer pour... Pour le partager avec des clients... Ou ses amis...

Dean sentit la bile lui remonter dans la bouche. Partager un oméga était l'une des choses les plus horribles qu'on pouvait lui faire. Les omégas étaient des êtres de compassion, sensibles et loyaux... Les traiter comme des objets les brisaient. Il releva doucement le visage d'Inias qui couina de douleur, sa nuque devant le faire souffrir.

\- Ça vas aller, on vas faire quelque chose pour vous, tenez encore un peu le coup. Fit-il avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de l'oméga qui trembla doucement.

À regret, Dean s'arracha à Inias et s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas flancher. Il sortit dans le couloir et parcouru la distance sans faire de bruit. Il passa à côté de la porte de Paméla puis de Samandriel mais aucun des deux n'émettaient le moindre son. Il refoula son besoin de vérifier s'ils allaient bien et continua d'explorer ce côté ci de la bâtisse. À côté de la chambre de Samandriel se trouvait un couloir au fond du quel un escalier descendait dans l'obscurité pour mener à ce qui semblait être une cave. La porte était imposante et donnait à Dean un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte et son instinct le trahissait rarement... Les murs étaient peint d'un rouge carmin que les lumière jaune faisait ressortir, créant une atmosphère inquiétante et étouffante mais sinon il n'y avait rien, pas de bibelots, de plantes, de tableaux ce qui jurait avec le séjour riche en décorations opulentes et inutiles.

Il hésita à vérifier si les deux autres omégas allaient bien mais il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il serait accueillit... Si jamais ils allaient rapporter son écart de conduire à Dick ils risquaient gros lui et Castiel...

\- Bon, je pense que ce bon à rien à eut assez de réconfort comme ça. S'exclama soudainement Dick dans le séjour, alertant Dean.

\- Je vais le chercher. S'interposa aussitôt Castiel d'un ton ferme en se dirigeant déjà vers Dean.

Celui-ci rejoignit le plus vite possible la chambre d'Inias sans faire de bruit jusqu'à voir Castiel entrer dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant que Castiel ne jette un rapide regard en arrière, s'assurant que Dick ne le suivait pas et soupira discrètement de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Si il avait vue que tu étais sortis sans permission explicite de ma part... Chuchota -t-il une fois arrivé à la hauteur de l'oméga.

\- Je sais mais il fallait bien que je fasse mon job ! Plaisanta Dean en haussant des épaules.

\- Il t'aurait puni !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama doucement Dean, sidéré. Mais je suis ton oméga pas le sien !

\- Il aurait vue ça comme une désobéissance sous son propre toit et aurait pris le droit de te remettre à ta place. Soupira Castiel.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'outra Dean. Seul l'alpha de l'oméga peut poser ou lever la main sur celui-ci , qu'importe où l'on se trouve !

\- Vieille école. Se contenta de dire Castiel en tendant sa main que Dean pris de mauvaise grâce.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Dean reprit aussitôt sa posture soumise et retourna s'agenouiller au pied de Castiel.

\- Oméga ! L'appela Dick d'un ton rêche.

Dean ne releva pas le regard mais tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait son attention.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

\- Non alpha. Répondit poliment Dean bien que l'envie de lui refaire le portrait le tentait beaucoup.

\- Bien.

Puis un long silence s'en suivit. Dean se força à ne pas réagir lorsque Dick s'approcha plus près encore lui. Il déglutit toute fois lorsqu'il vit Castiel se tendre.

\- Où as tu trouvé cet oméga Castiel ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix rauque et intéressé, ce qui inquiéta Dean.

\- Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue. Répondit avec nonchalance le brun.

\- La rue ? S'étonna Dick.

Castiel hocha du chef. Il préférait dire une part de vérité plutôt qu'un mensonge qui pourrait le trahir par la suite. Dick semblait bien trop intéressé par la provenance de son oméga. Il aurait put tenter de se renseigner sur l'endroit où il avait été éduqué dans l'espoir de s'en procurer un... Castiel savait qu'il aimait surtout discipliner ses omégas... En avoir un aussi viril et sauvage juste sous les yeux semblait exacerber son besoin de dominer...

\- Tu as dût le rééduquer n'est ce pas ? S'enquit-il avec bien trop d'engouement.

\- Dean est oméga dévoué à son alpha, si celui-ci se montre un tant soit peu digne de lui. Tenta-t-il de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Oui bien sûr. Sourit faussement Dick. En tout cas si un jour il s'avère récalcitrant, je m'occupe de son cas avec plaisirs. Fit-il d'une voix vibrante d'excitation qui donna la nausée à Dean.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Rétorqua fermement Castiel, ses doigts serrant l'accoudoir avec force. Je m'occupe moi même de mon oméga, sinon je ne mérite plus sa loyauté et encore moins son affection.

Dean sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir en entendant ces propos, un réconfort certain le berçait.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Sourit Dick mais Castiel l'ignora superbement. Tu ne voudrais même pas le faire parader ? Demanda-t-il.

\- À tes soirées ? Fit Castiel en levant un sourcil. Celles où tu te la racontes auprès des autres alphas en te pavanant avec tes trois omégas ? Cingla-t-il, faisant rire Dick.

\- Je suis sûr que ton oméga en émerveillera plus d'un. Sourit en coin l'alpha, de ce sourire malsain qui vous donnait envie de vous laver avec une brosse à poil dur.

Castiel se contrit à paraître flatté par le compliment bien que le regard que lança son vis à vis à Dean ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dick ne savait pas qu'il savait pour son trafic d'oméga qui se passait précisément durant ces soirées de « parades ». En surface ça semblait être une simple soirée mondaines entre riches alphas sans réelle vie mais sous la table des transactions s'opéraient. Castiel n'était pas sûr que Dick oserait lui prendre Dean durant cette soirée mais il préférait l'en croire capable. Surtout qu'il avait explicitement dit qu'il ne comptait pas clamer Dean dans l'immédiat et un oméga non clamé, qu'il soit courtisé ou pas, était bon à vendre... Il savait qu'il devrait refuser la proposition mais Dick lui donnait sur un plateau d'argent ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher Dean et lui, une opportunité d'aller fouiner dans la maison de Dick mais surtout de rencontrer le possible acheteur d'Hannah.

\- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'avoir d'autres alphas baver sur mon oméga. Soupira Castiel en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean.

\- Hey, nous savons nous tenir. S'offusqua Dick. Aucun d'entre nous n'osera s'approcher de ton oméga en connaissance de causes.

Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il pourrait feindre l'ignorance de l'appartenance de Dean à un alpha si l'envie leur prenait de se l'approprier...

\- Ce collier devrait pourtant rendre les choses clair. S'agaça Castiel qui vit le regard moqueur que lui lança Dick.

\- Certain oméga utilisent le même genre de collier pour feindre l'intérêt d'un alpha à leur égard. Ils nous mentent en utilisant nos propres traditions. Cracha Dick, parfaitement offusqué. Alors si tu veux être sûr que les autres alphas ne décide pas en tout bien tout honneur de le clâmer je te conseil de le garder en laisse ou de bien l'imprégner de ton odeur. Fit Dick, son regard lorgnant sur Dean de façon très intéressé. Une odeur forte si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ferais ça. Déclara aussitôt Castiel d'un ton ferme pour clore la discussion. Peut être même devrait-je le clamer finalement, murmura-t-il pour lui même mais en faisant bien en sorte que Dick l'entende.

\- Ce ne serra vraiment pas la peine ! S'exclama aussitôt Dick, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Il n'y a que des gentlemans à nos soirées, des alphas triés sur le volet qui ne copulerait pas avec un oméga inconnu sur les lieux. Et selon les anciennes mœurs, tu as le droit d'attaquer ceux osant toucher à ce qui t'appartient sans rien risquer en retour.

Castiel soupira fortement puis caressa affectueusement la nuque de son oméga. Dick ne cessait de se contre-dire sur la bienséance de ces soit disant alphas triés sur le volet et son exclamation sur la non « nécessité » de clamer Dean ne le rassurait pas du tout... Il en était quasiment sûr maintenant, Dick tenterait de s'en prendre à Dean...

\- Je ne suis pas un alpha violent... Fit-il alors d'une voix calme mais soudainement plus grave et menaçante, une voix qui rendit Dean tout chose... Je me refuse à utiliser la violence sans raison mais l'instinct animal que nous a doté la nature est loin de m'être inconnu. Grogna Castiel en fusillant de son regard bleu acier Dick qu'il vit frémir d'effroi avec satisfaction. J'espère que je ne serais pas obligé d'en user mais si la situation l'impose... Je n'hésiterait pas à me couvrir les mains de sang.

Dean fut subjugué par la force qui émanait soudainement de son alpha alors même qu'il caressait encore sa nuque avec tendresse. Il l'avait toujours vue calme et composé, la zen-attitude incarné et le voir vibrer de dominance était une surprise très agréable et excitante...

\- Oui bien sûr. Fit tout sourire Dick qui avait déjà reprit contenance. Je pourrais te présenter à certain de mes amis comme ça. Et qui sait, susurra Dick en se penchant sur Castiel, peut-être sera tu séduis par l'ambiance et nous rejoindras tu. Sourit-il en coin.

Castiel retroussa le nez d'agacement et détourna les yeux sur Dean pour garder son calme. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'insinuait Dick, faire partit de sa clique voulait dire intégrer cette secte d'arriérés qui maltraitaient et utilisaient leurs semblables comme du bétail.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que je vous rejoigne, je suis un visionnaire. Fit Castiel en relevant les yeux sur l'autre alpha. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites tes omégas mais je l'accepte car je respecte tes croyances. Mentit-il. Alors je veux bien... Assister à une de tes soirées. Fit Castiel avec un sourire pincé polit.

\- Ça me remplit de joie mon ami ! S'exclama Dick avec un regard torve posé sur lui. Je comptait justement organisé une parade d'ici peu, ça tombe vraiment bien.

« Ben voyons... » Pensa Castiel.

\- Je te contacterait pour te dire la date. Tu n'auras plus qu'à venir dans ton plus bel apparat. Sourit Dick avant de baisser les yeux sur Dean qui sentit des frissons de dégoûts le parcourir...

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Acquiesça Castiel en se levant. Sur ce, je crains qu'il ne faille que je parte.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Dick avec déception.

\- Malheureusement oui, j'ai un nouveau domestique que je dois former. Mentit Castiel en tendant la main pour dire au-revoir.

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas un formateur pour s'occuper de ça ? S'étonna Dick en lui serrant la main.

\- J'aime faire ça moi même et ça me permet de créer des liens avec mes domestiques. Répondit Castiel en tentant la main à Dean pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Questionna sérieusement Dick. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de créer des liens avec mes bonniches, que pourraient-elles bien avoir d'intéressant à dire ?

\- Plein de choses Dick, plein de choses. Fit-il de façon énigmatique en sortant de la demeure, Dean le suivant de près.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Manly Oméga**

Chapitre 3

\- J'ai bien crût que tu allais rejeter sa proposition d'aller à cette soirée au début. S'exclama Dean une fois installé dans la voiture, plus qu'heureux d'être loin de ce dégénéré de Dick !

\- Je devais rester sur la réserve, ne pas me jeter sur l'occasion sinon ça aurait parût suspect vue que j'ai toujours démontré du respect pour les omégas. Expliqua Castiel. Mais je dois avouer que ça m'as surpris qu'il nous invite aussi tôt... Et je n'aime pas ça du tout...

\- Non, il a clairement prévu de m'arracher à toi durant cette soirée pour faire dieu seul sait quoi. Persifla Dean en ouvrant son jean laborieusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Castiel qui se força à ne pas regarder le boxer de l'homme et surtout son entre-jambe délicieusement prononcée par ce jean si serré.

\- Quoi ? S'agaça Dean. Ce jean est une torture à porter, estime toi heureux que je ne l'ai pas fait alors que j'étais agenouillé à tes pieds Cas.

\- Oui bien sûr, désolé. Je te trouverais des vêtements plus confortable la prochaine fois.

\- Non c'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute. Soupira de lassitude Dean.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est décidé à s'en prendre à toi...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Fit avec légèreté Dean. Quant on ne me trouve pas abominable pour ma stature d'alpha, on rêve de me soumettre pour la même raison. Une histoire d'ego stupide, ils aiment se prouver qu'ils peuvent baiser quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux. Se moqua Dean. Alors je sais dans quoi je m'embarque.

\- Sauf que là tu serras entouré de dizaines d'alphas qui se croient tout permit Dean, aussi dominant que je puisse être, le nombre...

\- J'ai déjà été surpris par un groupe de cinq alpha dans une ruelle. Le coupa-t-il en tournant son buste vers Castiel qui lui jetait des coups d'œil tout en conduisant, son regard ne s'empêchant de bifurquer rapidement sur ce torse puissant que ce t-shirt ne cachait en rien, sans parler de son entre jambe qu'il ne faisait même pas mine de cacher... J'avais eut un problème avec mes inhibiteurs de chaleurs et je me retrouvais piégé avec eux alors que mes chaleurs avaient commencées. J'ai réussit à les mettre K.O alors même que je ne désirais qu'une chose, de me faire prendre contre le mur...

Castiel déglutit difficilement puis se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Pourquoi diable Dean lui racontait ça ?

\- Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur, avec tout mes moyens je peux parfaitement gérer la situation. Affirma-t-il avec confiance.

\- Bien sûr Dean. Fit Castiel qui grimaça en remarquant que sa voix était bien plus rauque soudainement, ce qui sembla amuser l'oméga.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne le suis pas... Mal à l'aise... Ta vie sexuelle n'est pas tabou Dean. Fit Castiel sans toute fois regarder l'oméga. Même, je suis curieux. Comment gère tu tes chaleurs ? Tu prends des inhibiteurs donc ?

\- Quand je bosse oui, lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire mais sinon, je me trouve une chambre d'hôtel dans un coin tranquille et j'appelle un prostitué pour qu'il me baise comme une bête tout le temps de mes chaleurs. Expliqua Dean sans une once de gêne.

\- Oh vraiment ? S'exclama Castiel avant de se racler la gorge, clairement mal à l'aise mais refusant de lâcher le sujet malgré tout. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais préféré resté sous inhibiteurs.

\- Ces trucs sont pratiques c'est sûr mais ça flingue ton système hormonal. Se plaignit Dean. Les chaleurs deviennent irrégulières à force et surtout t'as des bouffées de chaleurs comme ça sans prévenir ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant dans son siège. Tu deviens soudainement un panneau géant disant « le premier arrivé, le premier servit » et tu peux être sûr qu'aucun de ces connards d'alphas ne le loupe. Ça dure quelques secondes seulement mais c'est bien assez pour t'attirer des emmerdes.

\- Je vois... Ce n'est pas simple... Murmura Castiel.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Alors je laisse mes cycles se faire et dès qu'il est temps, je m'enferme dans une chambre d'hôtel et paye quelqu'un pour venir m'aider à passer mes chaleurs.

\- N'est ce pas dangereux ? Demanda Castiel qui osa finalement regarder Dean.

\- Ça l'es toujours moins que de récupérer un gars dans un bar bondé tandis que tu es une sucrerie sexuelle pour ces gentlemans ! Fit-il avec sarcasme. Mais je suis déjà tombé sur des prostitués qui se sentaient plus et pensaient pouvoir « m'apprendre la vie » en effet. Fit-il avec consternation en faisant des guillemets dans les airs. Comme si un prostitué pouvait apprendre quoi que ce soit à une salope en chaleur ! Rit-il moqueusement. De toute façon, tout est prévu pour que je puisse l'attacher facilement au lit et alors là... Ils deviennent mes jouets ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Castiel sourit, amusé comme impressionné. C'était pas tous les omégas qui osaient faire une chose pareil. Généralement c'était la course pour trouver une alpha qui saurait les chérir et les protéger, ce qui n'était jamais une mince affaire, que ce soit chez les familles de classe moyennes ou aisés. Nombres d'omégas avaient crées une pair avec un alpha qui une fois la pair formée, changeait de comportement du tout au tout et nombres d'histoires d'abus conjugaux étaient comptées chez les jeunes omégas...

\- Dis moi, entama Castiel avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser réellement, euh... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre mais... Ton père t'a vendu à un alpha et donc...

\- Et donc on est devenu une paire... Continua Dean sans ciller mais sans non plus montrer un quelconque plaisirs à dévoiler cette partie de sa vie. Au début ça allait parce que je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, je n'avais que quatre ans, alors je me faisait petit. Puis j'ai commencé à me poser des questions avec le temps, à vouloir faire mes propres choix et ça ne lui a pas plût du tout. Soupira-t-il avant que son visage ne se ferme. J'avais 13 alors il a décidé de me clamer pour mettre fin à ma « période de révolte »...

Castiel ne parvint à retenir une exclamation d'horreur. Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour clamer un oméga si jeune... Dean sembla comprendre son sentiment et étira un sourire triste.

\- Bizarrement ce n'était pas ça le pire, je savais que ça allait arriver depuis tout gamin alors... J'était préparé psychologiquement. Non le pire c'était lorsqu'il me frappait à la première occasion en ne cessant de raconter des inepties sur le comportement que je devais adopter, toute cette merde n'avait strictement aucun sens pour moi. Il voulais me changer par la force, me faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre mais moi je ne comprenais pas en quoi être un oméga était différent des autres, en quoi c'était honteux, pourquoi fallait étouffer qui j'étais réellement. Raconta-t-il en regardant la route en face de lui. En revanche, j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait que je m'en aille rapidement si je ne voulais pas me faire écraser... Alors pendant environ un an j'ai pris sur moi, lui ait fait croire qu'il m'avait brisé après deux ans de maltraitance puis le lendemain de mes 16 ans, je me suis enfui le plus loin possible.

Castiel ne trouvait que dire. Dean avait été élevé par un alpha qui l'avait modelé durant des années à être un parfait oméga soumis et pourtant c'était ce même Dean qui était assied à côté de lui, le jean ouvert, la mâchoire serré et le regard de tueur porté sur le monde... Dean possédait une rage de vraincre comme nul autre et une intelligence acérée remarquable... C'était limite un miracle qu'il soit l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui...

\- … M-mais je croyais qu'un oméga ne survivait pas sans son alpha... Murmura Castiel qui regardait maintenant Dean avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'adoration.

\- C'est difficile, chaque minutes est une torture mais il peu survivre. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Fit Dean avec une certaine coquetterie en prenant la pose, coude sur l'accoudoir de la voiture et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça a dût être dure toutes ces années avec cet homme... Souffla Castiel, sentant la peine et l'amertume l'empoigner.

\- Ça l'a été, le sentiment de fatalité, d'impuissance... La frustration en est-elle que l'on est prêt à n'importe quoi pour alléger un peu le poids... Soupira Dean dont le regard se durcit. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé ! S'exclama-t-il avec toute fois un sourire pincé

Castiel le fixa longuement, le trouva magnifique avant de se rappeler qu'il était au volant et de s'arracher à la contemplation pour conduire entre les lignes blanches.

\- … Tu es une personne incroyablement forte Dean. Fit-il après plusieurs secondes. Beaucoup d'omégas n'ont jamais cherché leur propre bonheur, la plus part parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils y ont droit et les autres parce qu'ils sont trop effrayé pour le chercher.

\- Certes mais une grande majorité des omégas sont assez bien traité, ont une famille aimante qui les élèves malgré leur genre, un compagnon attentionné... J'ai juste pas eut de chance, je suis juste mal tombé. Mon père était trop avare et trop stupide, on choisit pas sa famille Castiel. Haussa-t-il des épaules.

Castiel acquiesça sans rien dire, les yeux sur la route et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Dean possédait une sagesse exceptionnelle, et elle n'était pas de celle immobile et stérile mais de celle virulente et affirmé qui changeait réellement les choses. Il se mordit discrètement les lèvres en se concentrant sur la route. Dean n'était pas juste physiquement à tomber, il était vraiment à tomber tout court et il commençait à être persuader qu'apprendre à le connaître davantage le mènerait forcément vers une triste fin...

Ils arrivèrent chez l'alpha une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Castiel fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui les saluèrent avant de reprendre aussitôt leur garde.

\- Pourquoi tant de précaution Castiel ? Demanda Dean. Tu as plein de mastodontes chez toi mais tu n'emmènes aucun garde du corps lorsque tu sors dehors ?

\- J'avais un garde du corps Dean. Fit le brun avec un sourire en coin en le regardant intensément. Et même le meilleur.

\- … Pas faux, sourit Dean en cachant tant bien que mal l'effet que cette absurde flatterie lui avait fait avec ce regard bleu si profond, dans ce cas pourquoi tant de sécurité pour cette... Maison ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain qu'une bâtisse de cette taille puisse encore être catégorisé de « maison ». Je vais finir par croire que tu caches quelques choses d'inestimable dedans.

\- C'est ça, en quelque sorte. Fit de façon énigmatique Castiel en entrant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Oh aller dis moi, j'ai passé plus d'une heure à tes pieds aujourd'hui, je crois mériter ta confiance. Rit Dean qui vit avec satisfaction l'alpha sourire avec amusement mais sans pour autant commencer à parler. Un petit indice ? Fit-il d'une voix suppliante en continuant de suivre l'alpha qui alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon.

\- Mon prénom est un indice.

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui, je suis content que tu ais effectivement retenu mon prénom, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à mes pieds c'est plutôt bon signe. Se moqua Castiel, faisant sourire Dean qui s'assied de biais à côté de lui, leur genoux se frôlant.

\- Mais en quoi c'est un indice ?

\- T'as dit un seul indice, pour le reste tu te débrouilles. Rit Castiel avant de soudainement se rendre compte de la position de l'oméga...

L'une de ses jambes était replié sous lui, comme en tailleur tandis que l'autre était posé au sol, mettant bien en évidence le jean toujours aussi ouvert de Dean sur son entre-jambe proéminente... Il s'était trimbalé devant ses gardes comme ça ?! Dean remarqua rapidement ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'intérêt et se mit à rire avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

\- J'avais presque oublié, je vais me changer. Fit-il avec amusement avant d'aller dans la chambre que Castiel lui avait donné le temps de cette mission.

L'alpha avait stipulé préférer le garder chez lui au cas où Dick décidait de venir faire une visite surprise... Bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais fait cela auparavant, il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez... Dean s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements pas le moins du monde confortable et enfila son jean troué en soupirant d'aise. Il allait pour mettre son t-shirt, celui qu'il portait était bien trop moulant à son goût, mais se rendit compte qu'il était déchiré dans le dos... Il fixa avec incompréhension le tissu lacéré, se demandant quant il avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état puis soupira. Pourquoi tout était toujours de si mauvaise qualité de nos jours ? Juste un stupide coup de couteau et le vêtement était foutu ! Il le remit dans son sac, prévoyant de le recoudre plus tard et fouilla dedans à la recherche d'un autre t-shirt qu'il ne trouva pas...

\- Évidemment, soupira-t-il à nouveau, ils sont tous sales...

Il prit donc son sac et se dirigea vers le séjour. Les quelques gardes faisant des allers-retours dans la maison le regardèrent passer avec surprise et intérêt mêlé, faut dire que c'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un oméga aussi musculeux se trimbaler torse nu sans la moindre gêne. Avec nonchalance, Dean balança son sac par dessus son épaule et arpenta la maison jusqu'à enfin atteindre le séjour. Castiel était toujours sur le canapé mais sirotait un verre de whisky dorénavant. Il s'avança vers le brun qui tourna la tête vers lui et faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée en voyant la semi nudité de l'oméga... Il déglutit difficilement et ne s'arracha à la vue de ses pectoraux solides et ses abdos parfaitement sculptés sous une délicieuse peau halé qu'avec grande difficulté... Cet oméga allait causer sa mort !

\- Qu-Que se passe-t-il Dean ? Bégaya-t-il à sa grande honte.

\- J'aurais besoin de laver quelques affaires. Fit Dean qui avait un sourire malicieux sur ses fines lèvres, semblant parfaitement savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur l'alpha. J'ai plus de t-shirt propre.

\- Oh, heu, bien sûr, Duma peux te faire une machine. Fit Castiel en se levant prestement. En attendant je pourrais... Te donner un de mes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Dean se mordit pensivement les lèvres. S'il portait un des vêtements de Castiel, il porterait son odeur et porter son odeur était un peu comme porter sa marque de possession, d'où l'hésitation de Castiel dans ses beaux yeux bleu.

\- Oui ce serait mieux que de rester torse nu parce que sans vouloir te vexer, tes gardes sont très facilement distrait. Se moqua-t-il, voyant avec amusement Gadreel au loin écarquiller les yeux et détourner immédiatement le regard vers Ezekiel qui n'était guère mieux.

\- Oui, les hommes sont faibles. Avoua Castiel en sortant son portable sur lequel il pianota rapidement tandis que Dean le regardait faire, son regard se perdant dans la beauté de ses traits puis ses larges épaules sous cette chemise blanche...

Puis Castiel ferma son portable et redressa la tête, aussitôt capturé par le regard vert de Dean... Ils se fixèrent longuement, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Se fut finalement une domestique qui les arrachèrent à leur contemplation en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Winchester. Puis je récupérer le linge à laver ? Demanda-t-elle poliment en tendant la main vers Dean qui lui donna son sac. Merci. Lui sourit-elle avant de partir.

Laissant à nouveau les deux hommes dans l'embarras... Castiel prit finalement le taureau par les cornes.

\- Je vais te montrer où se trouve ma chambre, tu n'auras qu'à choisir ce qui te convient dans mes affaires. Fit-il avant de se racler la gorge et de s'aventurer dans la demeure.

Dean inspira et expira longuement avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il le suivit jusqu'à une chambre coloré de bleu sombre et de blanc avec quelques tableaux accrochés au mur. C'était très sobre mais elle possédait des touches personnalisées. Castiel ouvrit ensuite une autre porte qui donna sur un dressing et fit signe à Dean d'entrer.

\- Choisit ce que tu veux. Fit-il avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Dean sourit en coin et s'approcha d'une armoire qu'il ouvrit pour tomber sur une infinité de boxer noir...

\- Pas très original. Rigola-t-il avant de voir un angle d'une boite caché sous le tissu noir.

Il récupéra la boîte et haussa en sourcil en se rendant compte que c'était une boîte de préservatif, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit qu'ils étaient passés de date depuis un an et plusieurs mois. Il les reposa et ouvrir d'autres tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de de réfléchir, le porta à son visage pour en sentir l'odeur. Il sentait le propre et un peu Castiel... Dean ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avec exaltation... Puis il secoua la tête et l'enfila en essayant de ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il portait un vêtement de Castiel ayant un peu de son odeur , faisant encore plus de lui son oméga...

Il sortit du dressing puis de la chambre en se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant, il voyait à peu près comment il procéderait avec ce Dick, le reste dépendrait de la situation et de sa capacité à improviser, ce dont il n'était pas peu fière. Il décida donc d'aller faire plus ample connaissant avec son employeur et le trouva dans son bureau où il prit place dans l'un des canapés gris. Il apprécia la sensation douce de la moquette blanche sous ses pieds nus et s'étira en s'affalant sur le dossier moelleux.

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de rester ici, je suis sûr que tu préférerais être dehors à faire ta vie mais avec Dick... Il faut s'attendre à tout. Fit Castiel derrière son pc.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, et j'aime avoir de la tranquillité de temps en temps. J'adore remettre à leur place des crétins d'alphas mais ça devient un peu lassant à force. Fit l'oméga en posant ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et en rejetant la tête en arrière, un soupire d'aise passant ses fines lèvres.

\- J'imagine que ce doit être fatiguant... de devoir être confronté continuellement à la même mentalité exiguë... Souffla Castiel avant de regarder Dean qui l'observait en silence. Tu es quelque chose de si magnifique, dans un monde si laid... Tu dois terriblement en souffrir...

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça... Ça en paraissait déplacé...

\- Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment un être humain. Poursuivit Castiel en détournant le regard sur le côté. Lorsque je vois tout le mal, toute la cruauté dont l'homme est capable, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partit de cette espèce... Qu'il est impossible que ces monstres puissent avoir un quelconque lien avec moi... Et pourtant... Soupira-t-il, de vieux souvenirs douloureux semblant refaire surface.

Dean le regarda longuement et pensivement...

\- … Une fois je suis tombé par hasard sur une dizaine d'hommes, fit alors Dean qui rejeta à nouveau la tête en arrière sur le dossier et fixa le plafond. Ils avaient traîné une jeune femme dans un coin du rue, la violait et la frappait en se moquant de ses pleurs et en la traitant de tous les noms... Fit-il d'une voix lointaine et détachée.

Castiel sentit le dégoût le gagner mais décida de ne rien dire, de laisser l'oméga poursuivre.

\- Elle avait beau les supplier, ils continuaient en riant entre eux, comme si c'était un jeu... Reprit Dean, toujours avec cette impassibilité troublante. Alors je leur ait logé une balle dans la tête à chacun d'entre eux. Finit-il d'un ton bien plus dure et où la satisfaction mordante ne manqua pas de transparaître, son regard se faisant implacable. Je les ais fait me supplier comme il l'avait fait supplier elle et comme ils avaient ignoré ses supplications, j'ai ignorer les leurs. J'ai ri en les voyant fondre en larmes tandis qu'ils appelaient leur mère. Fit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Et enfin je les ai tous tué sans aucun scrupule et j'y ait même prit du plaisirs.

Ce fut alors au tour de Castiel de ne savoir quoi dire. Il savait que Dean était un tueur, on le remarquait rapidement à son regard qu'il n'était pas étranger à la mort et de loin. La plus part en serait effrayé mais Castiel s'en trouvait fasciné. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir outré par l'exécutions d'hommes ayant participé au viole d'une jeune femme. Il était de ceux qui pensait qu'aucun crime ne devrait pouvoir être fait en toute impunité quelque soit les circonstances où le statu social... Cependant la réalité était tout autre malheureusement... Il était facile d'ignorer les gens dans le besoin mais bien plus difficile de les aider. Ça demandait du courage, que ce soit aussi bien contre les agresseurs que contre la justice qui pouvait prendre en traître les sauveurs pour des histoires de pouvoir dans lesquels l'humanité n'avait aucunement sa place.

\- Tu crois toujours que je suis quelque chose de magnifique ? Fit alors Dean avec dérision mais Castiel n'hésita pas un instant.

\- Toujours oui. répondit-il, soutenant le regard de Dean sans flancher, celui-ci le regardant gravement.

\- … Tu es un drôle d'oiseau toi. Rit finalement l'oméga avant de s'allonger sur le canapé pour commencer une sieste.

Castiel l'observa un instant, fixa ce torse puissant monter et descendre au fil de sa respiration calme... Puis il se racla la gorge et se focalisa sur son ordinateur, ses doigts ne tardant pas à survoler le clavier pour taper rapidement. Dean écouta l'alpha pianoter un moment, son ouïe ne loupant aucune rupture du rythme, même la plus minime, la façon dont certaine frappe paraissait plus lourde tandis que Castiel faisait claquer sa langue, ce qui lui tirait un fin sourire. Peu à peu il sentit le sommeil le bercer dans les limbes et lorsqu'il le réalisa il faillit sursauter et se relever comme un ressort. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa Castiel qui continuait de travailler... Jamais il ne s'était laissé allé de la sorte en la présence d'un alpha... Il se redressa lentement, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés, les pieds campés sur le sol et observa en silence le brun, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de différent avec lui...

\- Castiel Novak à l'appareil. Fit soudainement la voix grave du brun, tirant Dean de ses pensées.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils en écoutant ce que son interlocuteur lui disait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Ce week-end ?... S'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à l'oméga. Hum... Non je devrais pouvoir me dégager du temps sans problème... Oui... Bien... Très bien alors à samedi...

Puis il raccrocha et fixa le vide un instant...

\- Dick organise une de ses parades ce week-end... Fit-il finalement en se tournant vers Dean.

\- C'est tôt...

\- Très... Peut être veut-il faire ça tôt pour que je n'ai pas le temps de te clamer... Fit-il pensivement, l'index contre ses lèvres roses. Peut être tentera-t-il réellement de te vendre à un alpha ou de te garder pour lui... Fit-il d'une voix rauque, son poing se fermant avec force autour de son portable.

Dean le regarda exulter de rage avec une certaine fascination. Généralement il voyait des alphas en colère parce qu'il les avait lui même mit en rogne en disant ou faisant quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas du tout mais voir un alpha s'énerver en son nom contre un autre alpha... Il sentit un frisson couler dans son dos et déglutit discrètement avant de se relever d'un coup, attirant le regard bleu de Castiel sur lui.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce type n'est certainement pas le premier à essayer de m'utiliser pour se faire du frique. Beaucoup on vue mon gabarit peu commun comme une façon très lucrative de satisfaire de riches alphas détraqués par leur besoin excessive de domination.

\- J'en suis désolé.

Dean écarquilla les yeux... En à peine quelques mots, Castiel l'avait encore pris de court... Personne n'avait jamais été désolé pour ce que la société lui avait fait subir indirectement et en toute légalité... Les omégas prenaient ce genre de vie de servitude avec fatalité et faiblesse, les alphas, lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas ça carrément justifié, se contentaient de dire qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien et les bétas s'en fichaient tout simplement... Castiel était le seul qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré à vouloir prendre des initiatives, à agir au lieu de gémir sans fin dans son coin... Dean sentit un nouveau frisson parcourir son dos et même une douce chaleur irradier ses reins... Si cet enfoiré continuait, il finirait bien par tomber sous son charme bordel...

\- B-bien, bégaya-t-il à sa grande horreur, comment se passe ces « parades » ?

\- D'après le peu que je sais, c'est une sorte de dîner entre alphas qui ramènent leur omégas pour se vanter et d'autres sont vendus à un moment de la soirée. Expliqua Castiel, ses lèvres tordues par le dégoût.

\- Où est ce que c'est ?

\- Ça se fera chez Dick.

\- Parfait, j'aurais qu'à m'éclipser un temps. Fit-il avec un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres.

Castiel hocha de la tête et se remit au travail. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors une routine. Il vivait chacun leur petite vie, Castiel occupé à travailler ou téléphoner et Dean à lézarder ou s'entretenir mais ils étaient généralement dans la même pièce. Dean courait sur le tapis roulant de la salle de sport du brun et riait avec ce dernier tandis qu'ils buvaient tous les deux une bières. La cohabitation avec Dean était d'une simplicité étonnante pour Castiel qui n'avait jamais tenté le coup de toute sa vie, ayant toujours été un loup très solitaire malgré les nombreux gardes ne cessant de faire des rondes dans sa demeure.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Manly Oméga**

Castiel avait effectivement revêtu son plus bel apparat, soit Dean dans des vêtements très moulant et parfaitement inconfortable pour un combattant tel que lui. Ils entrèrent chez Dick qui leur décocha un sourire ravit... Les deux alphas firent un brun de causette sans importance puis l'hôte de maison alla installer Castiel dans le séjour, sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Une petite dizaines d'alphas étaient assied confortablement sur des fauteuils individuels, chacun possédant un ou deux omégas assied à leur pied et attendant sans rien avoir à faire, n'osant même pas se regarder entre eux. C'était très perturbant de les voir ainsi, c'était réellement comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets posés attendant impassiblement que l'on se serve d'eux... Dean déglutit et sera les mâchoires avant de se rappeler à l'ordre, aucun alphas ne devaient voir qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres omégas présents.

Dean fit comme la première fois et s'agenouilla à côté Castiel mais celui-ci l'intercepta et le plaça en sécurité entre ses jambes. Il ne protesta pas et se laissa faire en contrôlant du mieux que possible la rougeur grignotant ses joues. Le placer entre ses jambes témoignait d'une volonté ferme de protéger son oméga de tous intérêt que pourrait avoir les autres alphas et la main qu'il avait de suite posé contre sa nuque était un puissant signe de possessivité. Castiel mettait en garde quiconque oserait prendre avantage de son oméga. Dean sentit sa nervosité s'envoler, c'était encore plus efficace que d'avoir un collier. Ils avaient décidé qu'il ne servait à rien d'en mettre un, ce serait connu si une telle chose empêchait réellement un alpha de prendre de force ce qu'il voulait... De toutes façon il n'aimait pas ces colliers, être obligé de porter quelque chose de la sorte à cause des autres était tellement stupide... Et c'était un piège, ça ne donnait que l'illusion d'être protégé et masquait la réelle nécessité de savoir se protéger. Mais il devait avouer, à sa plus grande horreur intérieur, qu'il avait maintenant la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi en sécurité que présentement bien qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien... Perdu dans ses pensées, il appuya sa tête contre le siège du fauteuil sans réfléchir, ne se rendant compte qu'après à qu'elle point si visage était proche de l'entre jambe de l'alpha. Il se mordit les lèvres et réprima des ondes de chaleurs doucereuses qui dévalèrent délicieusement ses reins. Il y eut alors quelques ricanements, d'autres alphas assied non loin ayant perçut l'intérêt regrettable de Dean qui serra les dents au moment où Castiel caressa affectueusement ses cheveux, le faisant ronronner de plaisirs.

\- Un bien bel oméga que tu as là ! Rit l'un d'eux.

\- Étrange spécimen oui... Fit d'un ton plus dubitatif un autre.

\- Vue comme il mouille rien qu'en ayant son nez vers ton engin, il doit être une belle salope au lit. Fit vulgairement un dernier.

Dean était mortifié. Même pas deux minutes qu'ils étaient là que déjà ils étaient le centre d'attention mais c'était à prévoir vue sa corpulence... Ceci dit il ne mouillait certainement pas pour si peu ! Fallait pas abuser !

\- Tu as le droit de traiter tes omégas de salope si tu veux, fit Castiel de sa voix terriblement rauque tout en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de Dean, mais tu t'abstiendras d'en faire de même avec le mien c'est clair ? Grogna-il avec tranchant, surprenant tous les alphas réunis qui se concertèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Désolé cher amis, intervint alors Dick, Castiel ici présent est très protecteur envers son oméga. Donc je te prierait, Crowley, d'être plus respectueux lorsque tu parles de Dean.

\- Oh ? On est très attaché à son jouet alors ? Fit ce Crowley pour Castiel qui rit jaune. Moi aussi tu vas me dire, je serais perdu sans ma petite Meg. Finit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'oméga à ses pieds, dévoilant des marques de contusions sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui révulsa Castiel.

\- Un jour tu lui laisseras une cicatrice sombre idiot. Fit la voix cinglante d'une alpha au long cheveux roux et bouclé et au visage fin dessiné avec une grande délicatesse.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe ouverte jusqu'au genou de l'une de ses jambes croisées, elle tenait son dos bien droit et son port de tête était haut et distingué. L'on aurait put la trouver arrogante si une lueur de malice ne jouait pas dans son regard d'un violet irréel et sublime.

\- Mère, il ne me semblait pas que vous aviez un quelconque intérêt pour la façon dont je traite ma Meg... Soupira Crowley.

\- Un oméga marqué de cicatrices prouve votre incompétence à l'éduquer correctement et rien d'autre. J'espère pour cette pauvre enfant que vous ne vous défoulez pas sur elle pour calmer vos crise de colère infantile... Fit-elle en fusillant des yeux son fils.

\- Rowena, ma douce, calmez-vous. Intervint l'alpha assied à côté de la femme rousse en posant sa main sur le bras de cette dernière.

Castiel trouvait ces deux là très intriguant. Rowena était une alpha sublime et visiblement issu d'un milieu distingué mais son... compagnon, était chétif, laid et mal dégrossit... Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble... De plus, Castiel remarqua bien la façon dont Rowena s'empêcha de réagir lorsque l'autre alpha posa sa main sur son bras...

\- Papa Métatron à raison, intervint Crowley sarcastiquement. Il faut vous calmer ma douce, sinon il ira demander confort auprès de son très chère Kevin. Finit-il en regardant l'oméga au pied de Métatron.

\- Oh, oui pour être chère, il a été chère lui. Souffla Rowena qui jeta un regard un jeune garçon asiatique.

Et alors que Castiel aurait pensé voir de la haine dans le regard améthyste de Rowena, les femmes des alphas portant rarement dans leur cœur les omégas de leur mari et vice versa, il n'en fut rien... Elle le regardait même avec... tristesse ? Il observa alors Kevin qui osa lever brièvement les yeux vers elle, ce qu'aucun oméga n'aurait fait sans l'explicite permission ou ordre... Il y avait décidément quelque chose de vraiment louche avec elle...

\- Castiel, n'est ce pas le prénom de l'ange du jeudi ? Fit soudainement leur voisin de droite, un homme blond qui semblait britannique sur les bords...

\- C'est exact. Répondit le brun. Et vous êtes.

\- Oh, miles excuses ! S'exclama l'homme en se tournant vers Castiel, envahissant son espace. Je me prénomme Bartholomew, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- De même. Souffla Castiel en hochant la tête.

\- C'est bien votre famille qui collectionne depuis des générations les artefacts angéliques ? Demanda le blond, attirant toute l'attention sur eux.

Dean sentit Castiel se tendre sans précédent. Le tournant que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout visiblement...

\- Il paraîtrait qu'un de vos ancêtres était un nephilim et en voulant retrouver ses racines, il a commencé à collectionner tout ce qui se rapportait aux anges et que c'est devenu une tradition dans votre famille. Fit Bartholomew avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- C'est ce qu'il se dit oui... Répondit sèchement Castiel.

\- C'est pourquoi vous avez un prénom si atypique, les membres de la famille son nommé comme les anges, Michel, Raphaël, Gabriel... Énuméra Bartholomew qui s'approcha plus encore de Castiel, rendant ce dernier mal à l'aise.

\- Ne voyez vous pas que vous l'importunez avec toutes vos questions ! Intervint soudainement Rowena d'un ton outré. Ne parlez pas des traditions ancestrales et intimes d'une famille comme le ferait une groupie, c'est déplaisant pour notre ami.

Bartholomew se confondit en excuse mais ne lui lâcha pas la jambe pour autant et continua de converser avec le brun. Dean n'aimait pas ce Bartholomew. Il tentait trop d'envahir ses plates-bandes et d'accaparer Castiel à son goût. Puis les verres se vidèrent et furent à nouveau remplit par nul autre qu'Inias qui tentait de se faire aussi discret que possible, surtout lorsqu'il devait passer près de Dick... Bientôt les buffets furent dresser et les invités se levèrent, suivis de leurs omégas. D'autres invités arrivèrent forte heureusement car Dean trouvait mal comment il aurait put se faire discrètement la mal sinon. Mais encore une fois, c'était loin d'être assez animé pour s'éclipser facilement... Il alla donc toucher le coude de Castiel qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui, coupant net la discussion pénible qu'il avait avec Bartholomew. Le brun hocha du chef et le prit par la main pour le guider dans la maison.

\- Tu ne parts pas déjà ? Demanda Dick lorsqu'il le croisa.

\- Non, je me rend aux toilettes.

\- Oh je vois. Sourit avec une malice malsaine Dick, son regard bifurquant sur Dean derrière lui. Tu prendras pas ton pied dans un si petit endroit avec un si grand gabarit, vas dont dans la chambre d'ami. Fit-il avant de lui lâcher un clin d'œil, laissant Castiel avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'est que grâce à Dean qui lui sera la main qu'il se remit en marche. Ce Dick ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça... Il se demanda si c'était dû à son prénom ou s'il l'avait changé par la suite... Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le couloir dans l'intention, non de copuler dans la chambre d'ami, mais de fouiller le bureau de l'obsédé. Une fois hors de vue, Dean pris aussitôt la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau dans lequel il entra. Ils s'empressèrent de se mettre à la recherche de ce que voulait Castiel. Dean ouvrit les tiroirs d'une grande armoire, parcourut les documents rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur un dossier nommé « trouvailles de 1988» la date où Hannah avait disparue. Il le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à trouver un profil correspondant au détail près à la description que lui en avait fait Castiel. Une chance que Dick soit aussi maniaque dans sa méticulosité ! Il pris tous les documents associé au profil d'Hannah, les regardant rapidement en se dirigeant vers la sortie et faillit shooter dans une chaise en trouvant le nom de l'acheteur...

\- Décidément, il vas falloir tordre le cou de ce sale Bartholomew. Persifla-t-il en tendant le dossier à Castiel.

\- C'est lui qui l'a acheté...

\- Je peux y aller tout de suite, il n'y a personne chez lui et il habite tout près d'ici. Fit Dean.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ce type se vante tout le temps, normal que tu ne l'es pas écouté, qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Je sors par là, prétend être entrain de coucher avec moi dans la chambre d'ami et si tu dois gagner encore plus de temps... Et bien fait style que tu me fais languir et vas boire un verre avec la bande d'arriéré.

\- Heu...

\- Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte de la chambre d'ami si tu vas boire un verre, manquerais plus que l'un de ces crapaud veuillent embrasser la princesse.

\- Mais...

Cependant Castiel n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase, Dean étant déjà entrain de gambader dehors...

\- Bon... Fit-il de dépit avant d'aller dans la chambre d'ami pour s'allonger sur le lit et patienter tout en prêtant l'oreille à tout arrivants non désiré.

Si Dean se souvenait bien, ce trou d'uc s'était vanté de la grosseur de sa voiture hors de prix et de très mauvais goût. Il parcourut le lotissement en courant et jurant tout les deux pas à cause de ces vêtements seulement fait pour rester immobile puis tomba finalement sur cet immondice. Elle était vraiment d'un jaune à dégueuler ! Il fila vers la porte d'entrée et crocheta la serrure facilement. Il entra rapidement lorsqu'il entendit un bipe répétitif d'une alarme dans la maison. Avec un calme olympien il suivit le son qu'émettait l'appareil en sortant son petit gadget maison, le trouva caché dans un recoin et inséra la carte numérique qui se mit à travailler furieusement puis afficha le code sur son petit écran. Dean entra le code et le tour était joué. Il fallait qu'il remercie Charlie, elle faisait vraiment des pures merveilles ! Il se mit ensuit à fouiller la maison méthodiquement, le bureau passant au crible lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Tu n'as toujours pas finit ? » lui demandait Castiel.

« presque » répondit-il rapidement avant de se remettre à chercher. Tout y passa et pourtant au bout de 5 minutes il n'avait toujours rien...

\- Chier. Murmura Dean en sortant du bureau, n'ayant rien trouvé et le temps lui manquant...

Il passa devant la chambre à couché de Bartholomew et se stoppa net. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant ici... Il se pinça les lèvres, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps puis craqua et entra dans la chambre à toute allure. S'il ne trouvait rien d'ici deux minutes, il abandonnerait. Il ouvrit rapidement la commode et l'armoire, n'y trouvant que des vêtements puis ouvrit la table de chevet. Il écarquilla démesurément les yeux en découvrant ce que cachait ce Bartholomew. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de photos de Castiel... Dans sa vie quotidienne, entrain de boire un café à sa terrasse, de discuter avec ses gardes, de téléphoner... Il y en avait même des plus intimes, des photos de lui entrain de s'habiller... Voir qu'un taré avait prit des photos de Castiel à moitié dénudé le rendait malade. Il allait tuer ce type, c'était décidé ! Il pris quelques photos et décida de retourner au près de Castiel, pas du tout rassuré de l'avoir laissé avec ce harceleur... Il réactiva l'alarme, sortie et referma la porte, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage derrière lui et regagna le jardin de Dick en courant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici petite traînée ? Fit soudainement un de ces charmants alphas dans son dos alors qu'il longeait la maison pour attendre la fenêtre par laquelle il était sortit.

Dean se figea net et resta parfaitement immobile, cachant son visage dans l'ombre de la maison. C'était une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu... Pause cigarette d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir.

\- J'ai même pas droit à un verre avant les petits mots doux ? Fit-il sarcastiquement, tournant très légèrement la tête sur le côté, prenant garde à ce que la lumière n'éclaire pas son visage.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à répondre petite merde ! Grogna ausitôt l'homme en tentant de le saisir par les cheveux.

Cependant Dean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il l'évita d'un pas sur le côté puis longea le bras et fit brutalement volte face tout en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans la mâchoire de l'alpha qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. L'homme heurta violemment le bord d'un énorme pot de fleur en pierre et glissa au sol pour y rester. Dean sourit avec satisfaction puis grimpa par la fenêtre pour retourner aux festivités. Il se faufila hors du bureau et tenta d'entrer dans la chambre d'ami mais la trouva fermé à clef... Merde... Il sortit son portable et envoya un message à son alpha.

« - Où es tu ? »

« - J'arrive. »

Dean sourit, adorant voir comment Castiel lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil sans même qu'il n'ait eut à lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Castiel arrivait quelques secondes après et ils retournèrent dans la chambre aussitôt.

\- Un soucis ? Demanda Dean.

\- Juste Bartholomew qui m'aime un peu trop, il voulait savoir où j'étais et je suis sortit juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre pour me voir coucher avec toi...

\- Pour t'aimer un peu trop, c'est clair qu'il t'aime un peu trop... Fit Dean en tendant les quelques photos qu'il avait récupéré.

Le brun ne manqua pas d'être étonné puis effaré lorsqu'il vit la dizaine de clichés de lui.

\- Et il y en avait beaucoup plus là où je les ais prise. L'informa Dean. Tu connais beaucoup ce type ? Car il semble faire une méchante fixette sur toi...

\- J'ai du lui parler une ou deux fois, c'est tout... Et il y a de cela ^très longtemps... Souffla Castiel qui fronça les sourcils à l'une des photos.

C'était une autre photo de lui. Il était assied sur un canapé et se tenait les coudes, la tête tournée sur le côté et le regard vide perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne vois même pas où cette photo à bien pu être prise... Fit-il avec sidération. Sinon, tu n'as rien trouvé sur Hannah ?

\- J'ai fait le bureau de Bartholomew en premier mais je n'ai rien trouvé puis le temps commençait à manquer et pour finir je suis tombé sur un alpha juste avant de rentrer. Je ne sais pas si c'était un invité ou un garde mais en ce moment il dort dans un pot de fleur. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vue mon visage cependant...Ma corpulence et le fait qu'il ait remarqué que je suis un oméga vas mettre la puce à l'oreille de plus d'un. Expliqua Dean avant de croiser ses bras musclés contre son torse avec un air embêté sur le visage. Je peux y retourner pour finir le travail ceci dit, il ne serait question que d'une minute.

\- Non, évitons de causer trop de grabuge pour le moment. On niera tout en bloque si quelqu'un t'accuses, décida Castiel. T'aurais très bien pu être un alpha qui venait d'avoir un rapport avec un oméga et avait encore son odeur sur lui. Et tu sais comme les alphas en font tout un cinéma lorsqu'on remet en cause leur virilité si on les traite d'omégas.

\- C'est sûr, ils se mettent dans tous leurs états ! Rit Dean. Et après c'est nous les émotifs !

\- Il faudrait donc que tu retournes chez Bartholomew c'est ça ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Oui, je pourrais y retourner tout de suite mais j'ai peur que de rester ici à copuler toute la soirée ne soit mal vue. Rit-il doucement. Ça pourrait dégénérer en orgie tout heu... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dean, Castiel ayant soudainement décidé de retirer violemment les couettes du lit.

\- Quelqu'un vient par ici. Chuchota Castiel en jetant soudainement l'oméga dans le lit qui était toujours largué mais entendit effectivement quelqu'un venir. C'est une parfaite occasion de montrer que l'on ne fait rien de suspect et ça te donnera un alibi en béton pour le mec du pot de fleur. Fit-il en grimpant à son tour. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je m'apprête à faire Dean.

Avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'alpha se plaça entre ses jambes et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Puis il saisit la tête du lit et commença à se déhancher furieusement juste au dessus de Dean qui le regardait faire avec de grands yeux. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas mais ils étaient bien assez proche pour susciter en Dean une réaction... somme toute, assez forte. Rapidement l'excitation montant et des papillons butinèrent son torse et descendirent langoureusement dans ses reins et son bas ventre ... Le torse et les épaules de Castiel l'encadrait et le surplombait, son regard si bleu et si intense le fixait sans relâche tandis qu'il se mordait fébrilement les lèvres... Et son odeur...

\- Essai de voir qui nous observe. Murmura Castiel, tout bas dans son oreille.

Son souffle chaud dans la nuque de Dean lui envoya de doux frissons dans tout son corps, le faisant doucement gémir et se tendre pour empêcher ses jambes de s'écarter d'elles même... Cependant il se cambra par inadvertance et frôla le torse si puissant du brun et celui-ci perdit les pédales... Castiel grogna apposa son bassin contre celui de Dean qui gémit de plaisirs au premier déhanchement... Le brun était déjà tellement attrayant de loin mais alors une fois collé à lui... Il était totalement irrésistible ! Il n'aurait vraiment aucun problème à se donner en spectacle avec ce bel alpha à tomber ! Dean laissa ses gémissements passer ses lèvres tandis que ses mains serraient avec forces les draps du lit, chaque coups de reins le rendant toujours plus fou de désirs pour cet alpha. Et rapidement il se mit a détester les vêtements qui le séparait de sa peau pâle. Il voulait sentir ses muscles robustes sous ses doigts et même son membre dure se glisser en lui... Il se força néanmoins à reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits et tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir qui se rinçait l'œil. Quelqu'un regardait effectivement par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais ...

Il n'arrivait à penser qu'au membre de Castiel devenu si dure contre le sien ! Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur ce dos puissant puis de glisser sur les reins de l'alpha qui grogna. Dean cambra le dos tout en se saisissant de ces belles fesses bien fermes et appuya fermement le déhanché de Castiel. Celui-ci grogna de plus belle et perdit le contrôle pour de bon. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Dean qui cria en sentant le fantôme d'une morsure, et ceci aurait du l'effrayer mais sa part oméga ne manqua pas de s'extasier et de ronronner, tout son corps acceptant pleinement cet alpha d'instinct... Castiel se déhancha contre son oméga encore plus furieusement, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches, son besoin de plonger ses crocs dans le cou de Dean le rendant tremblant. Cependant il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Dean...

Alors pour apaiser ses pulsions, il mordit son bras à pleine dents, la douleur lui redonnant assez de lucidité. Dean le regardait avec de grands yeux choqués, le sang de l'alpha perlant lentement dans son cou... Castiel jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, le voyeur était parti, la porte était à nouveau fermé... Puis Dean reprit son attention en poussant un gémissement de supplication tout en se cambrant lascivement, jambes largement écartée, ses yeux verts assombrirent pas le désirs. Cet alpha avait préféré se mutiler plutôt que de le mordre sans son consentement et pour ça il crevait d'envie de l'avoir! Cependant, un brun de lucidité était parvenu à persévérer dans sa conscience grâce au choque causé par un tel acte... Il perdait le contrôle de son corps à une allure terrifiante, si jamais il ne s'accrochait pas à ce brun de lucidité, il finirait par être à nouveau clamer... Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulais pour rien au monde, c'était bien ça !

Rejetant sa part oméga de toute ses force, il porta sa main fébrile contre le torse de Castiel dans l'intention de le repousser mais la force lui manquait terriblement... Castiel avait une sacrée musculature... Et maintenant il crevait d'envie de la parcourir avec ses lèvres ! Il voulait même savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir son membre dans sa bouche bordel ! C'était le pire du pire et la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant face au désir... Même lorsqu'il appartenait à Alastair, il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de désirs pour lui et pourtant s'était son alpha... L'alpha qui l'avait clamer comme sien... Il ne devait pas succomber, plus jamais ! Il préférait mourir plutôt que de se retrouver coincé avec un autre tortionnaire. Castiel avait beau être respectueux, rien ne lui disait qu'il ne le traiterait pas comme acquis puis comme un jouet une fois clamé... Plus jamais il ne revivrait cet enfer !

\- A-rrête, s'il te plaît... Gémit-il d'une voix tremblante bien qu'il ait une envie folle de le supplier de faire exactement l'inverse.

La peur transparaissant dans sa voix stoppa net Castiel. Il se remit immédiatement sur les genoux, se privant de tout contact avec son oméga qui semblait prit dans un combat intérieur déchirant. Dean, qu'il avait vue mettre à terre d'énormes alphas avec facilité, qui était si confiant et téméraire, était chamboulé et tremblant... Il avait ses mains contre son visage, comme s'il tentait de repousser quelque chose hors de sa tête. Ses mâchoires était serrés et son souffle irrégulier... Le voir en souffrance lui fendit le cœur.

\- Tout vas bien Dean. Murmura-t-il sans pour autant savoir quoi faire. C'est finit.

Il n'était pas sûr que le prendre dans ses bras était une bonne idée, surtout si c'était leur proximité qui avait rendu Dean de la sorte... Il y avait aussi beaucoup de chance que l'oméga l'attaque par pure réflexe s'il le touchait... Il resta donc loin de lui mais continua de lui dire des choses rassurantes d'un ton doux. La respiration de Dean commença à se calmer et ses épaules se firent moins raides. Castiel continua de le rassurer et de s'excuser tout en refoulant la rage qu'il ressentait pour la personne qui avait osé le blesser au point d'en laisser un traumatisme... Si jamais il croisait cet alpha, il le réduirait en charpie.

\- Désolé. Murmura Dean en se redressant lentement, le visage baissé pour cacher son embarras. Parfois de vieux souvenirs m'assaillent sans que je ne vois rien venir...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dut dépasser autant les bornes... Mais saches que je ne ferais jamais rien contre ta volonté, je te le jure Dean.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Souffla Dean avant de se relever promptement.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner de lui avec impuissance, il voulait le retenir et le ramener vers lui mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas... Pas sans blesser Dean ou pire... pas sans lui faire peur...

\- Le type qui épiais était Bartholomew... Fit Dean d'une voix plus sûr. Il a un intérêt très malsain pour toi Cas, mais ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà sur ma liste noir. Finit-il d'un ton sombre.

Castiel soupira en se relevant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait put attirer l'attention de cet alpha, il ne lui avait jamais parlé si ce n'est pour dire bonjour... Il savait qu'il avait un physique attrayant mais de là à se retrouver avec un harceleur sur le dos... Tout le monde n'était pas sain d'esprit en même temps... Et si il se contentait de l'observer de loin sans intervenir dans sa vie, ce type n'était pas primordial.

\- Oubli cet homme. Je m'en occuperait s'il ose se montrer devant moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de personne. Fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

\- C'est un dégénéré Cas, souffla tout bas Dean en saisissant son poignet, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec ce genre de personne.

\- La priorité c'est Hannah, il faut trouver ce qu'elle est devenu après que Bartholomew l'ait acheté.

\- On attend la fin de soirée. Décréta Dean. Pendant que tout le monde sera déchiré et sera obnubilé par le défilé d'omégas, j'aurais plus de facilité pour filer chez le dégénéré et trouver ce qu'on cherche.

Castiel hocha du chef et allait pour poser sa main contre la nuque de Dean, cependant il stoppa net sa main en se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était pour être sûr que ces alphas en chaleurs de malheur comprennent bien que son oméga était chasse gardé... Seulement, Dean n'était pas son oméga malgré ce que son instinct semblait croire... Et surtout, il avait peur que Dean le rejette après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre d'ami... Cependant celui-ci avait remarqué son geste avorté et lui sourit avant de baisser doucement la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait apposer sa marque. Castiel se pinça les lèvres et caressa la nuque de Dean avec tendresse du bout des doigts avant d'apposer son front contre celui de l'oméga pour s'excuser d'apposer sa marque sur lui. Dean n'était pas un oméga qui voulait d'un alpha, ni même un oméga qui avait besoin d'un alpha. Il était un oméga fort et indépendant qu'aucun alpha ne pourrait jamais mériter... La liberté lui sied tellement bien que la lui priver, même par amour, était un sacrilège. Il n'était question que de quelques fois seulement cependant... C'était un cas de force majeur...

Castiel expira profondément, repoussa son instinct qui ne manquerait pas de surgir avec plus de force encore... Et pas loupé, il sentit le désir impériale de mordre cet oméga lorsqu'il saisit fermement le nuque de Dean, y enfonçant ses ongles. Il entendit l'oméga gémir doucement avec satisfaction et ne put s'empêcher de saisir de son autre main ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête sur le côté et le forcer à exposer son cou. Dean jura fébrilement en se saisissant fébrilement de sa veste et ce fut l'appréhension qu'il discerna sur son visage qui l'empêcha d'apposer ses lèvres dans son cou. Il déglutit péniblement, baignant dans l'odeur envoûtante de Dean, les lèvres frôlant sa peau si chaude mais ne la touchant pas. Après être sûr d'avoir reprit le contrôle sur son alpha, il déposa un doux baisé juste derrière l'oreille de Dean. Il aurait put rester des heures ainsi, à frémir de délice rien qu'avec cette odeur si viril et dangereuse mêlé à la douceur ensorcelante de celle des omégas.

\- Hun... Cas ? Appela doucement Dean qui surpris l'alpha en faufilant sa main dans son cou. Je ne suis pas sûr que juste un baisé dans ma nuque puisse réellement dissuader les animaux qui se trouvent dans cette foire...

\- Que suggères tu ? Murmura Castiel dans son oreille, ses lèvres la touchant...

Dean frémit puis déglutit lorsqu'il eut la soudaine idée folle de lui dire de le mordre, comme ça tous leurs problèmes seraient enfin résolus ! Il renifla dédaigneusement en se traitant de tous les noms cependant, il avait réellement des idées stupides dès qu'il était trop proche de cet alpha de malheur mais si beau et si... Bref !

\- Lèche-moi. Ordonna-t-il, surprenant Castiel qui se recula et le fixa avec de grand yeux éberlués. Fait ce que je te dis crétin. Ricana Dean en saisissant la nuque du dit crétin pour le coller contre son cou.

Il sentit Castiel rire contre lui et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il était en mission pour un riche alpha, dans un environnement envahis de bêtes sexuelles imbus d'elle même, et lui lui collait sa tronche dans le point le plus sensible de son anatomie... Deuxième point le plus sensible plutôt... Leur duo donnait vraiment n'importe quoi parfois ! Mais Castiel finit par s'exécuter, pris le côté de son visage d'une main tendre et lécha lentement son cou de haut en bas en le serrant tout contre lui. Dean se mordit les lèvres, réprima un gémissement et attendit patiemment que Castiel finisse de le marquer. Le brun faillit bien se perdre dans la tâche, une envie folle de passer ses lèvres sur la clavicule puis de descendre sur le torse puissant de Dean pour le glorifier faisant pulser son sang dans ses veines à une allure dingue. Il voulait passer ses mains sous sa chemise, griffer ses reins et l'embrasser langoureusement tout en s'enfonçant lentement et profondément en lui...

Il s'arracha à contre cœur du cou de Dean lorsqu'il le sentit commencer à trembler. L'oméga garda le visage tourné sur le côté, les yeux fermés avec force, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Cœur qu'il parvint lentement à calmer, une main contre sa bouche pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement de détresse. Une fois ce job terminé, il faudrait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de Castiel. Il était bien trop attiré par lui pour que ce soit bon pour son bien être... Il n'était pas stupide au point de faire deux fois la même fatal erreur. Alastair était la seule et unique fois qu'il avait merdé à ce point.

\- Tout vas bien Dean. C'est finit. Le sortit l'alpha de sa transe.

\- Désolé. Fit Dean avant de serrer les mâchoires, ayant horreur de montrer ses faiblesses.

Castiel le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude... Il soupira et repoussa l'alpha mais celui-ci se saisit de son bras et le tira à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Fit-il fermement, fasciné par ses orbes contenant tant d'émotions, des esquisses à peine perceptibles des facettes de sa personnalité les mieux dissimulés. Ce que cet alpha t'as fait est impardonnable, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu n'aurais pas du être confronté à ce genre d'épreuve, tu ne savais pas te défendre comme tu sais le faire aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les blessures que les autres t'ont infligés...

Dean hocha du chef en soupirant. Il savait tout ça évidemment, il en était bien conscient cependant il était beaucoup moins facile de parvenir à raisonner de la sorte lorsque la peur vous prenait par la gorge et vous empêchait de respirer...

\- En tout cas tu ne devrais plus avoir peur, tu n'es plus sans défense. Souffla Castiel qui caressa tendrement la joue de Dean. Il me semble que tu es même devenu expert dans l'art de fracasser les alphas et si je me souvient bien, il y en a même un qui gît dans un pot de fleurs dehors. Fit-il avec amusement, parvenant à tirer un sourire à Dean.

C'était loin d'être faux. Il s'était à de nombreuses reprises sortit de galères haut la main, il n'était plus sans défense. Il expira un bon coup et releva la tête, sa confiance et sa rage de vaincre revenant avec plus de hargne sous les yeux fascinés de Castiel qui semblait même éprouvé de la...fierté...

\- Allons-y. Fit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin avant de retourner dans la pièce principale avec la démarche d'un conquérant.

Castiel eut tout juste le temps de lui chopper le poignet pour le tirer à nouveau en arrière avant qu'il ne grille sa couverture en débarquant avec la tête de celui qui allait écraser du pied ces monstres osant fouler la même planète que lui. Dean rit nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il se rendit compte d sa bourde, il était quasiment entrer en mode "fracasse". Il reprit son rôle, se disant que ce n'était que partie remise et suivit docilement son alpha.

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Manly Oméga**

Castiel alla se rasseoir avec les autres alphas, feignant l'intérêt pour leur discussion et évitant le plus possible celle relatant le traitement qu'ils infligeaient à leurs omégas pour ne pas perdre son calme et griller sa couverture. Dean était à genoux à ses côtés et restaient immobile, ce qui devait être éprouvant pour lui. Castiel faufila sa main derrière sa nuque pour la poser contre sa joue et l'invita à se caler contre sa cuisse , ce que Dean fit avec plaisirs, heureux de pouvoir bouger et soulager ses jambes.

Personne ne venait lui parler, les alphas le regardaient à peine, ce qu'il appréciait. Castiel démontrait une possessivité qui les décourageait et il était aussi bien caché entre ses jambes. Il put ainsi s'accorder une pose et fermer les yeux. Castiel était synonyme de réconfort et de protection en l'occurrence... Il prenait soin de lui sans rien attendre en retour et ça faisait un bien fou, ça lui donnait presque envie de lui donner sa chance mais il n'était pas stupide... Les alphas étaient tous les même à la fin de la journée... Ils étaient seulement intéressés par leur égo, voulait se prouver avec un orgueil immonde qu'il n'était pas de misérable créature en dominant et détruisant quelqu'un d'autre de la plus vile des façons qu'il soit... Tout n'était que fierté mal placé et hypocrisie...

Il soupira et enfonça son visage contre la cuisse de Castiel avec amertume. Et il n'était pas spécialement mieux... Alors qu'il avait vécu l'enfer, il y avait une partie de lui, qu'il ne pouvait nier, qui crevait d'envie d'être avec Casrtiel... Et il s'en trouvait affreusement stupide ! Car fallait être un demeuré pour se laisser dominer par un alpha ! Qu'est ce qu'un oméga pouvait bien en tirer ?! La sécurité ? Quelle blague ! La sécurité n'allait pas de paire avec la liberté, jamais. Et la liberté était de loin la plus belle...

Une musique douce et sensuelle emplit soudainement la pièce, sortant Dean de ses pensées et le faisant redresser discrètement la tête. Toutes les discussions se turent et tous les invités se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce où une sorte d'estrade avait été mis en place.

\- J'ai le plaisirs de vous annoncer le commencement de l'événement que vous attendez tous ! S'exclama soudainement Dick qui affichait un sourire carnassier. La parade !

Caché derrière Castiel, Dean vit entrer « en scène » de jeunes omégas frêles sur cette estrade. Ils étaient peu vêtues, les vêtements cachaient juste leur partie intime et le reste ne servait qu'à embellir leurs formes. Tandis que des omégas parés de joyaux paradait, Dean pouvait entendre les alphas parler entre eux en se donnant des coups de coude de connivence.

\- Regarde celui avec ce jolie petit string apparent, fit la voix rauque d'un alpha tiers, plus qu'à le pencher pour s'enfoncer dans son beau petit cul.

\- Ouais, moi je préfère celui avec le collier ras le cou, fit un autre, ça se voit que c'est une petite salope qui ne demande que ça.

Dean soupira en serrant les mâchoires. Ils y allaient tous de leur commentaires immondes et l'envie de leur arracher les couilles à chacun d'eux devenaient vraiment très, très forte ! Il avait d'ailleurs une parfaite occasion juste devant lui... L'alpha d'en face avait les jambes largement écartés, une main sur son paquet qu'il massait lentement... Dean sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire cruel et sa main sortit de sa botte son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Juste un seul... Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie, sachant exactement où planter le couteau pour causer des dommages irréparables, Castiel passa ses bras autour de son cou et le garda fermement entre ses jambes. Dean tourna la tête vers le brun avec une soudaine envie de changer de cible mais Castiel lui fit un sourire pincé avec ce regard bleu désolé si craquant. Il soupira et remit son cran d'arrêt en place. Celui-là y avait échappé de peu...

La parade continua, les commentaires vulgaires également et les enchères débutèrent. Un alpha présentait les omégas tout en comptabilisant les offres et adjugeant les gagnants qui s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres pour profiter de leurs nouveaux biens... L'alcool coulaient également à foison, l'intoxication était déjà bien présente dans l'atmosphère.

\- Tu regardes à peine ces beaux spécimens Castiel. Fit alors le voisin du brun. Tu n'es pas intéressé par un autre oméga ?

\- Je n'ai besoin que de Dean. Répondit Castiel en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du dit oméga.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à n'avoir que lui. Continua l'alpha qui commençait à agacer Dean. Je vois bien qu'il a l'air endurant, mais tu ne voudrais pas un oméga plus maniable ?

\- Dean est parfait comme il est. Rétorqua Castiel avec mordant. Et si tu cherchais l'oméga qu'il te faut et n'essayait pas de te faire un harem, tu verrais que tu n'as besoin que d'une personne pour être heureux.

Ceci laissa le voisin pantois et celui-ci ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation. Dean se pinça les lèvres et reposa son visage contre le cuisse du brun pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement d'en bas. Castiel lui décocha un tendre sourire avant de prendre son verre de vin pour le lui donner. Ceci sembla surprendre son voisin qui regarda Dean boire une gorgé avec sidération.

\- Il mange la même nourriture que toi ? S'étonna l'homme et ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être sidéré.

Il décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer cet alpha et récupéra le verre pour le vider cul sec. Il n'était question que d'un soir, si tout allait bien...

\- Un oméga bien entretenu sera plus enclin à satisfaire tes besoins de lui même. Fit alors un alpha dont Dean ne put reconnaître pas la voix avec la musique mais Castiel se tendit aussitôt lui. Tu as vraiment tout compris Castiel. Fit l'alpha d'une voix roucoulante et horripilante...

Dean sentit la main de Castiel se refermer en un spams dans ses cheveux, clairement mal à l'aise. Pour que quelqu'un arrive à perturber son alpha...

\- Bartholomew c'est ça ? Demanda le brun d'une voix clair et stable, ayant repoussé son malaise avec succès.

Dean en revanche hoqueta et se rapprocha de son alpha instinctivement avant de se fustiger. Il n'était pas son oméga et n'avait pas à le réconforter de quelques manières que c'était ! Il avait vraiment hâte que cette stupide soirée d'arriérés se termine pour qu'il puisse redevenir lui même !

\- C'est exact Castiel, je suis flatté que tu te souvienne de moi.

\- Il semblerait que je ne me souvienne de vous que grâce à ma mémoire exercée car je craint de n'avoir que peu de vécu avec vous. Fit Castiel, utilisant un langage particulièrement soutenu, chose que Dean savait il faisait pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la personne avec laquelle il conversait.

\- En effet, nous ne sommes que croisé jusqu'à maintenant. Acquiesça Bartholomew avec une pince de regret dans la voix.

Ceci tendit Castiel qui se distrait en jouant avec les cheveux de Dean. L'oméga écoutait attentivement malgré le bruhaha...

\- Mais j'aimerais rectifier la situation, continua Bartholomew, que dirais tu de venir chez moi pour qu'on discute en prenant le café ?

Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pensivement en baissant la tête vers son oméga, le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement de Bartholomew lui donnant une sensation rêche et incommodante.

\- Ton oméga pourrait discuter avec le mien. Proposa-t-il en voyant l'hésitation du brun. Je n'ai pas put l'emmener avec moi ce soir, elle a attrapé une vilaine angine et est resté cloué au lit ces derniers jours la pauvre.

\- Oh je vois. Et bien ma foi, pourquoi pas. Accepta Castiel avec un sourire forcé en caressant la nuque de Dean plus pour se calmer lui que l'oméga.

\- À la bonne heure, disons dimanche après midi ? Elle devrait être de nouveau sur pied d'ici là selon le médecin. Tu sais où j'habite ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je sais. Fit Castiel avant de se lever, tendant la main à Dean qui la lui prit et se leva à son tour avec incompréhension. Et bien sûr ce, je vais prendre congé chers amis. Je pense savoir que la suite de la soirée ne vas guère m'être d'un grand intérêt étant donné que j'ai tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin juste là. Fit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Dean qu'il blottit contre lui. Au plaisirs de vous revoir.

\- Tous les plaisirs était pour nous Castiel. Fit l'un des alphas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est juste pressé de baiser son oméga tranquillement chez lui. Fit un autre plus bas avant de rire.

Castiel l'ignora et se détourna, entraînant Dean avec lui qui resta docile... Pour le moment. Et effectivement, une fois dehors, dans la voiture, l'oméga ne manqua pas de s'agiter.

\- Putain y en a vraiment qui aurait vraiment mais vraiment mérité une amputation des couilles ! Non mais sans déconner ! T'as vue ces loosers ? Toujours à se venter de ce qu'ils mettent dans l'arrière train de leurs pauvres omégas alors que eux ont des balais dix fois la taille de leur queue dans le

cul ! S'exclama Dean, se montrant encore plus vulgaire que d'ordinaire. Et pourquoi on part ? Pas que j'aime être avec ces types mais c'est pas un peu tôt ? Tu veux vraiment aller chez le dégénéré ? Pourquoi avoir accepter son « café » ?

\- Je n'aime pas comment les choses tournent. Fit Castiel avec des mâchoires crispés, calmant l'hystérie furieuse de Dean.

\- Le dégénéré te propose un café chez lui alors que tu sais qu'il a des tonnes de photos de toi... Évidemment que tu n'aimes pas comment les choses tournent. Rétorqua Dean. Mais il ne faut pas louper l'occasion de...

\- Je ne veut pas que tu ailles dans sa maison. L'interrompit Castiel d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veuilles que j'y aille Castiel ! S'exclama Dean avec irritation. Je sais comment faire mon boulot.

\- Je sais Dean, je ne remet pas en cause tes capacités. Mais la tournure des événements m'amène à croire qu'il faut procéder avec plus de prudence... Et comme par hasard il me parle de son oméga, c'est peut être l'oméga que je cherche... Je n'aime pas ça...

\- … En effet. Consentit Dean. Ça sent pas bon... Mais au dernière nouvelle, c'est lui qui détient Hannah alors il aurait très bien put avoir dit la vérité.

\- Je sais, il faut que j'en ais le cœur net c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté sa proposition d'un café. Tu seras avec moi... Vue son obnubilation à mon propos, je pense pouvoir le distraire le temps que tu fasses des recherches plus poussé dans son dos.

\- Tu comptes vendre tes services ? S'effara Dean en se redressant brutalement. T'es taré ! À jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler Castiel !

\- Parfois il faut se brûler les ailes pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Rétorqua Castiel avec détermination, laissant Dean sans répartit et inquiet.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean retrouva Castiel assied sur le canapé avec des photos de lui en main. Les autres était posé sur la table basse en face de lui. Il s'assied à côté de lui, Duma ne tardant pas à lui apporter son café du matin comme il l'aime. Il la remercia chaudement et reporta son attention sur l'alpha qui fixait toujours la photo avec une mine perplexe.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Dean après avoir but une gorgée de café. Tu trouves l'angle mauvais ?

\- Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de ce lieu. Fit Castiel en montrant la photos à Dean.

C'était celle où il était assied, regardait sur le côté en se tenant les bras.

\- Peut être une photo de vacances ? Ou une assez vieille photo non ? Tu m'as l'air plus maigre dessus. Remarqua Dean.

\- C'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids à cause d'un burn-out lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé à Hannah... Souffla le brun avant de reposer la photo.

\- Tu m'as jamais dit mais, tu fais quoi comme boulot ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel sourit avec embarras en se frottant l'arrière de crâne. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge, comme s'il n'osait pas le dire mais le regard insistant et terriblement curieux de Dean sembla avoir raison de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que c'est un travail mais... je gère le patrimoine familial en gros...Je... J'ai, enfin ma famille... a des appartements un peu partout et je les loues à des personnes réellement dans le besoin... Je veux dire, socialement parlant comme des omégas enceint et seul, abandonné ou encore en fuite... J'ai également des fratries ou même des alphas un peu hors norme comme les alphas soumis... Expliqua Castiel sans regarder Dean qui le fixait avec grand intérêt. Je me charge personnellement d'eux s'il y a un problème... Je m'adapte à leur situation en les plaçant dans des quartiers favorables à leur bon développement pour qu'ils puissent évoluer sans être écrasé par les attentes utopiques et inhumaines de la société le temps qu'ils se forgent... généralement ce sont des jeunes, car c'est à eux que l'avenir appartient et si on veut l'améliorer, il faut qu'ils soient bien dans leur peau... C'est ce que je pense en tout cas...

Castiel regardait toujours le sol et semblait mal à l'aise, ce que Dean ne comprenait pas trop mais...

\- Cas, c'est vraiment génial. Souffla l'oméga qui avait une soudaine envie d'embrasser cet idiot d'alpha qui osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Fit celui-ci avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et une fine lueur d'embarras, ce qui donna envie à Dean de le chevaucher pour lui ravir ses fines lèvres roses avec avidité.

\- C'est vrai oui. C'est magnifique ce que tu fais. Fit-il, sa main se posant sur la cuisse de Castiel avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser.

\- Généralement... Quand je dis que je vis grâce à l'argent de ma famille... Souffla le brun qui détourna à nouveau le regard et Dean compris enfin que c'était de honte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Fit-il fermement en prenant la joue de Castiel pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu donnes une chance aux personnes qui en ont été dénué, tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi, tu n'es pas avide d'argent malgré que tu sois née dedans... Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre d'alphas riches, imbus d'eux même, d'une cruauté sans fin et tout simplement mauvais que j'ai rencontré. Tu avais pourtant toute les prédispositions pour être comme eux mais tu n'as rien à voir avec ces monstres... C'est presque un miracle.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et saisit la main de Dean toujours sur sa joue pour la serrer. Il déposa un baiser dans sa paume rapidement et le remercia d'un sourire, les yeux brillants. Dean sourit, baissa les yeux avec émoi et remarqua que sa main avait remonté le long de la cuisse de Castiel... Il la retira en se fustigeant... Le gars lui livrait ses émotions sur un plateau d'argent et sa part oméga pensait seulement à son service trois pièces... Qu'est ce que c'était con l'instinct !

Il se racla la gorge et serra une ultime fois le bras du brun avant de se lever pour aller s'habiller. Il était tard et ils allaient bientôt devoir partir pour aller boire le café chez l'harceleur. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la maison de Bartholomew. Castiel n'avait pas essayé de persuader Dean de ne pas venir, sachant pertinemment que plus il essayerait, moins Dean serait enclin à lui obéir. Castiel jeta un dernier coup à son oméga qui lui fit signe de sonner et il sonna en contrôlant autant que possible son anxiété. La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde, laissant croire que Bartholomew les attendait juste derrière, ce qui ne rassura en rien Castiel.

\- Bonjour Castiel, je suis très content de te revoir. Fit'il en les laissant entrer. Je suis navré, la santé de mon oméga s'est amélioré mais elle doit encore se reposer en revanche, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait grandement un peu de compagnie, surtout celle d'un autre oméga lui fera du bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas que Dean aille la voir.

\- Non du tout, vas-y Dean. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux.

Dean se força à cacher son hésitation et acquiesça avant de suivre le domestique qui lui montra le chemin. D'entrée de jeu, Bartholomew l'avait séparé de son alpha... Toutes fois s'il était vraiment question d'Hannah, il devait le savoir. Il suivit donc le domestique à l'étage supérieur et jusque devant une chambre dans le fond du couloir. On lui ouvrit la porte et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas que la porte se fermait derrière lui et que la clef tournait, l'enfermant dans la chambre. Il fixa le loquet avec ennui...

\- Sérieusement ? Fit-il avec consternation avant de sortir avec nonchalance son matos pour crocheter les serrures.

Maintenant il savait que ce Bartholomew en avait réellement après le cul de son alpha mais il comptait bien préserver la virginité ancestrale de Castiel.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Dean sursauta dans un bond et se tourna vers la source de la voix mais personne n'était en vue...

\- Il y a des gardes de partout et ils sont bien entraînés, jamais tu n'arriveras à sortir d'ici. Reprit cette voix faible et rocailleuse provenant du lit.

\- Tu es son oméga ? Demanda Dean en s'approchant lentement.

\- Oui. Soupira l'oméga en question qui avait une voix très masculine pour selon que Bartholomew parlait de lui comme s'il était une femme...

Dean s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir toucher les couettes du lit et se stoppa net... Pourquoi avait-il une sensation de déjà-vue ? Il secoua la tête et tira sur la couverture pour voir à qui il avait affaire.

Dans le séjour, Castiel déglutissait pour la énième fois, mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur de Bartholomew. Il le fixait avec bien trop d'insistance !

\- Tu es un alpha très beau Castiel. Souffla Bartholomew qui tenait sa tasse de thé avec délicatesse...

\- … J'aimerais en dire autant mais j'ai pour principe de ne mentir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin forcé.

Bartholomew rit doucement, une lueur joueuse brillant dans son regard et rebutant quelque peu Castiel qui se racla la gorge.

\- Donc protéger ton oméga est une extrême nécessité alors ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le brun. Je suis son alpha, évidemment que je me dois de le protéger...

\- Même si ça veut dire mentir à tous tes amis ? Répliqua Bartholomew, toujours doté de cette amusement dans le regard.

\- … Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

\- J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu es avec ton oméga. Tu as une relation bien plus moderne avec lui, tu ne me trompes pas Castiel. Fit-il d'un ton plus sec et ferme qui hérissa le poil du brun. Pourquoi jouer la comédie de la sorte auprès de tes amis ?

Castiel serra les machoires. « Amis » étaient un bien grand mot...

\- Parce qu'ils n'approuveraient pas ma relation avec Dean s'ils en savaient la réelle nature...

\- Oh je vois. Ricana Bartholomew en reposant sa tasse doucement. Donc tout ça n'a rien à voir avec une certaine oméga que tu chercherais...

Castiel sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Alors il savait belle et bien pourquoi il faisait tout ça ...

\- C'est étonnant que tu ne l'ais pas reconnu. Fit avec amusement Bartholomew, laissant Castiel interloqué. Après, il est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé, elle n'est plus toute jeune.

\- Reconnu ? Répéta dans un souffle Castiel, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

\- À part si j'ai une faiblesse particulière pour un oméga, je les change régulièrement et elle... Malgré les connexions qu'elle avait avec toi, elle était trop vieille pour moi alors, je l'ai mise aux enchères quand j'ai sût que tu serais de la partie. Expliqua Bartholomew avec un sourire en coin. Et dire que tu ne lui as pas prêté la moindre attention alors même que tu étais précisément là pour elle, c'est désolant.

Castiel resta tétanisé. Elle avait été dans la même pièce que lui ? Elle avait fait partie de la parade et lui n'avait rien vue ?!

\- Oû est-elle maintenant ?! Cria-t-il en se relevant brutalement, faisant racler la lourde chaise contre le parquet.

\- Moi je me suis contenté de la vendre, haussa-t-il des épaules, je ne suis pas celui qui fait la transactions.

\- Et qui a fait la transaction ?! Grogna Castiel qui frappa du poing la table.

\- Il ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Rit à nouveau Bartholomew. Surtout que maintenant, je détient quelque chose qui t'appartient et auquel tu tiens.

\- … Dean... Souffla le brun, l'horreur se logeant dans sa gorge.

\- Exactement, ce cher et intrépide Dean, fit-il moqueusement. Laisse moi deviner, c'est lui qui a assommé cet alpha dehors n'est ce pas ? Il s'est aussi introduit chez moi sans que personne ne le remarque... Je ne sais pas où tu l'as dégoter mais il est tout à fait remarquable. Fit-il avec un dégoût certain, n'utilisant pas ces termes dans un sens élogieux, loin de là.

Castiel serra les poings à ses côtés puis se rassied calmement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec une rage contenu bon gré mal gré.

\- Je suis sûr que Dean à trouver les preuves de mon petit plaisir personnel.

\- Les photos de moi...

\- Exact. Ne m'en veut pas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fasciner par les choses possédant de la beauté et toi, fit-il en se levant gracieusement, tu es d'une beauté que même les omégas les mieux dotés envieraient. Souffla-t-il en prenant délicatement le menton du brun entre ses doigts.

Castiel le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il le força à lever le visage vers lui et ceci sembla particulièrement plaire au blond qui se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

\- La beauté d'un oméga et le charisme d'un alpha. Grogna-t-il. J'aurais même tendance à penser que tu serais la personnification de la perfection même.

Castiel ricana à ceci. Bartholomew disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis loin d'être le seul à avoir beauté et charisme...

\- Dean... Fit pensivement Bartholomew en relâchant enfin le brun pour se retourner. C'est vrai qu'il est unique en son genre, fit-il avec un clair dédain, mais il reste néanmoins un simple oméga.

\- Vous autres, les alphas arriérés et orgueilleux, vous sous estimé de trop les omégas.

\- Vraiment ? Rit Bartholomew. Alors même qu'ils continuent de nous lécher les pieds pendant qu'on leur marche dessus ?

\- Vous leur avez appris à la fermer et à rester docile dès le plus jeune âge. Vous avez fait en sorte qu'ils soient faibles et vous vous vantez ensuite de les dominer ? Les traiter comme des chiens ne prouve en aucun cas votre supériorité, seulement votre fourberie et votre cruauté. Piétiner quelqu'un déjà à terre n'as rien d'extraordinaire, c'est laid et révoltant.

Bartholomew resta pensif un instant, semblant prendre en compte les paroles de Castiel. Puis il sourit.

\- C'est dingue comme vous vous ressemblez bien que vous n'ayez pas grandit ensemble... Lui aussi m'as déjà tenu de tel propos. Il a une sacrée force de caractère.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que disait le blond.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il dût par deux fois se les frotter avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence... Il y avait un deuxième Castiel dans ce lit... Il était plus maigre et son regard était moins éclatant mais... C'était Castiel... Numéro 2...

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Grogna Castiel numéro 2 en tirant à nouveau les couettes à lui.

\- … Castiel ? Fit Dean, faute de trouver mieux.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Moi c'est Jimmy.

\- Évidemment... Souffla Dean qui était toujours aussi paumé. Toi c'est Jimmy...

Le brun... Numéro deux le regarda en penchant très légèrement la tête sur le côté et Dean crût voir son Castiel...

\- Hum donc... Jimmy... Tu-Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Répondit Jimmy sans paraître surpris par cette question.

\- Mais Bartholomew a dit que...

\- Il donne toujours cette excuse pour expliquer que je ne sors jamais de cette pièce. Soupira-t-il. Je ne me souviens même pas depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas sortit d'ici.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Non. Je vis dans cette pièce, répondit Jimmy avec ennui en remontant les couvertures jusque sous son nez.

\- Tu restes seul... Tout le temps ? Demanda Dean en s'asseyant à côté de l'oméga.

\- Parfois il fait venir des omégas, comme toi, pour qu'ils discutent avec moi mais sinon je ne vois que lui lorsqu'il a envie de me parler ou de jouer.

Dean restait sans voix. Jimmy était gardé en captivité dans une pièce mesurant juste une trentaine de mètres carrés et ce depuis certainement plusieurs années par un dégénéré qui venait le baiser quand ça lui chantait...

\- Tu sais quoi Jimmy, fit en se relevant, je vais te faire sortir de là.

Il parvint enfin à provoquer une autre réaction que de l'indifférence chez l'oméga qui se redressa en le fixant avec de grands yeux.

\- Me faire sortir ? Répéta-t-il tout bas, comme si l'idée de sortir n'avait plus effleurer son esprit depuis longtemps... ce qui était certainement le cas.

\- Ouais, et même que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de très intéressant juste quelques mètres plus bas. Sourit Dean.

\- Quelqu'un de très intéressant ?

\- Oh oui, tu le sauras quant tu le verras. Rit Dean en ressortant son matos de crochetage.

Bartholomew ne cessait de parler, ça donnait encore plus envie à Castiel de lui arracher la tête. La corde mordit ses poignets tandis que le blond lui attachait les mains derrière le dos de la chaise et il sursauta à la brusquerie utilisé.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna Batholomew en se saisissant de son cou d'une poigne ferme qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton oméga adoré se fasse malmener la haut n'est ce pas ? Aussi bien entraîné soit-il, il ne pourrait pas faire face à tous mes hommes armés. Ils sont la crème de la crème alors tient toi tranquille. C'est ton devoir de le protéger n'est ce pas ?

Castiel serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien. Dean saurait se sortir de cette situation... Il n'était pas n'importe qui... Et peut être qu'il ferait mieux de se préoccuper de sa propre personne d'ailleurs ! Il était présentement saucissonné à une chaise et en compagnie du type qui avait prit des photos de lui dans sa vie privée...

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'existe pas une façon légale de séquestrer un alpha... J'aurais adoré parfaire ma petite collection... Roucoula Bartholomew en passant sa main dans le cou de Castiel qui grinça des dents. Cependant, je ne suis pas indisposé à passer dans l'illégalité pour toi Castiel. Est ce que tu sais combien de personnes disparaissent chaque jours sans laisser de traces ?

\- …

\- Plusieurs centaines. Alors oui, un alpha aussi riche que toi c'est pas souvent mais, c'est loin d'être de l'ordre de l'impossible. Souffla Bartholomew qui se saisit du col de Castiel pour tirer brutalement dessus, faisant sauter les boutons et exposant le torse pâle de l'alpha à son regard avide. Tu es ma chose à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartient et si t'es sage, peut être que je te laisserais garder Dean.

\- On dirais que tu ne comprend toujours pas qui est Dean Winchester. Rit Castiel. Il ne laisse rien ni personne décidé de sa vie et certainement pas quelqu'un comme toi. Rétorqua avec mordant Castiel qui vit Bartholomew sourire presque avec tendresse.

Celui-ci plaça un genoux entre ses jambes et se jucha sur la chaise, surplombant Castiel tandis qu'il se saisissait avec force de sa mâchoire, puis des coups de feu retentirent... Beaucoup de coups de feu, accompagné de cris et de gémissement ainsi que de son de corps s'effondrant au sol... Bartholomew était tout sourire tandis qu'il admirait le désarroi du brun. Puis il plongea son autre main plongeant dans le pantalon de Castiel pour aller empoigner son entre-jambe par dessus son boxer. Castiel jura et tira sur ses liens en vains tout en portant l'oreille au bruit à l'étage... Il pouvait encore entendre des coups êtres données et des gémissements de douleurs... Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas ces tarés qui se défoulaient sur Dean.

\- Sais tu combien de temps j'ai rêvé de pouvoir te posséder Castiel ? Grogna Bartholomew tout contre ses lèvres tordus d'une grimace de dégoût du brun. Lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, tu étais la copie conforme de mon jouet préféré mais tu était encore mieux. Je t'ai tout de suite voulu mais tu étais un alpha et un alpha riche qui plus est. Fit-il avec hargne, ses doigts serrant douloureusement le membre du brun. J'ai dût me contenter de ce que j'avais durant des années. Puis te voilà qui débarque à l'une de nos petites fêtes et accompagné de cette chose... Cet oméga même pas foutu de faire « oméga », cette abomination sortit de nul part... Grogna-t-il, le dégoût transparaissant réellement dans sa voix mais surtout, la jalousie, laide et fourmillante. Je ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il fallait que je t'apprenne où était ta place, surtout après t'avoir vue t'accoupler avec cette pathétique excuse d'oméga !

À ça, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Tu ne sait rien de lui. L'entendre gémir et jouir sous mes coups de reins est de loin la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Ceci enragea Bartholomew qui lui asséna un violent coup de poing en travers de la mâchoire. Castiel cracha le sang s'écoulant d'une plaie à l'intérieur de sa bouche et sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu ne pourrais comprendre l'émotion que cela procure ceci dit. Se moqua-t-il de lui allègrement. Voir son oméga devenir fou de désir pour toi, crier de plaisirs grâce à toi et se perdre entre tes bras dans son orgasme... Il n'y a rien qui pourrait rendre un alpha plus fière et comblé.

\- Tu le trouves si parfais hein ?! Grogna Bartholomew avec amertume avant d'empoigner ses cheveux noir pour les tirer en arrière, exposant son cou douloureusement. Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis une fois que cette personne en aura finit avec lui.

\- Que... De quoi tu parles ?

\- Durant ces quelques derniers jours, j'ai eut amplement le temps de faire des recherches sur ton précieux Dean et devine qui j'ai retrouvé ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, la peur s'insinuant dans ses orbes bleu... Il ne parlait tout de même pas de …

\- Retrouver la premier alpha de ton oméga n'as vraiment pas été difficile. Ricana-t-il.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, laisse le en dehors de ça ! Fit alors Castiel d'une voix suppliante, ce qui ne sembla qu'énerver plus encore le blond...

\- Il n'est en aucun cas en dehors de cette histoire ! Hurla-t-il. Cette abomination doit être dressé et apprendre sa place pour que tu deviennes enfin mien !

\- Ne lui fais rien ! Si tu ne lui fais rien... Je serais à toi. Fit aussitôt Castiel qui ne supportait pas l'idée que son oméga soit encore confronté à ses cauchemars dans la réalité.

Bartholomew le fixa en silence de longue seconde, semblant réfléchir activement...

\- Tu me laisseras certainement te faire tout ce que je veux sans que tu te débattes mais dans le fond, tu resteras à lui et ça je ne peux le tolérer. Avec le temps, tu finiras par devenir docile de toute façon.

Castiel se mit alors à pousser un hurlement de rage et s'agita violemment sur sa chaise au point de parvenir à faire tomber Bartholomew puis sa chaise contre le sol.

\- Fais ça et je trouverais un moyens de t'étriper ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te tuerais ! Hurla le brun à plein poumon.

\- Castiel, depuis quand es tu si sanguinaire ? Fit alors la voix de son oméga.

Le brun leva le regard vers l'escalier. Il était là, accoudé avec nonchalance à la rambarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était hors d'haleine et ouvert à l'arcade et à la lèvre mais il était là, en pleine forme.

\- Tu es blessé !

\- Toi aussi. Rit Dean en finissant de descendre des escaliers. Où est le dégénéré ? Demanda-t-il avant d'entendre des bruits de fuites sur sa gauche.

Bartholomew était toujours sur le postérieur et reculait hâtivement contre le mur le plus loin, ses grands yeux paniqué le fixait.

\- Dean, viens me détacher ! Fit Castiel et l'oméga allait s'exécuter lorsque le son d'une deuxième personne descendant les escaliers se fit entendre.

Castiel allait prévenir Dean mais celui-ci regardait cette personne avec... Bienveillance ? Le brun observa des jambes fines et pâles descendre les marches, puis un torse et des épaules et enfin... Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et des traits exactement comme les siens. Il le regardait aussi avec une profonde surprise. De longues secondes défilèrent, aucun n'étant capable de se remettre puis...

\- Jimmy ! Vociféra Bartholomew. Retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire pour m'avoir désobéit !

Le dit Jimmy sursauta et baissa immédiatement la tête en serrant son torse dans ses bras, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible. Il tremblait déjà comme une feuille et s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers lorsque Castiel intervint.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Jimmy ! Reste où tu es, je viens te chercher ! Fit-il en recommençant à se débattre contre ses liens.

Jimmy resta effectivement où il était et regardait son... Double s'agiter et jurer d'un air interloqué... Dean s'empressa d'aller l'aider, il redressa sa chaise et sortit son couteau à cran d'arrêt pour couper les liens. Castiel fixait son frère du regard, toujours aussi sidéré par la ressemblance... Il avait un frère jumeau... Et ceci le fit se rendre compte bien trop tard du nouvel arrivant qui déboulait de nul part et fonçait sur Dean avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

\- Dean, je te retrouve enfin. Fit la voix grinçante de l'homme.

L'oméga se figea tout de suite, sa respiration s'emballa, ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il fixait le vide avec de grand yeux effrayés sous le regard impuissant de Castiel.

\- Tu en as mit du temps Alastair ! Se plaignit Bartholomew qui retrouva subitement toute sa confiance et se releva.

\- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Grogna Alastair en fusillant du regard le blond. Tu as eut ton argent pour l'infos, je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi et c'est tout. J'en ais rien à faire de tes histoires de cœur pathétique.

Bartholomew se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Alastair tourna alors à nouveau son attention vers Dean qui le fixait avec des yeux hantés, ses lèvres tremblaient et la sueur perlait dans son cou... Castiel ne l'avait jamais vue aussi effrayé...

\- Tu t'es trouvé un autre alpha à ce que je vois. Fit-il avec dédain en reniflant l'air. Mais tu restes pourtant mon oméga Dean. Ta peau à peut être cicatrisé, mais je sais que ma morsure est toujours présente dans ta chaire et jusqu'au plus profond de toi.

L'oméga émit un fin gémissement de détresse à ces mots. Dean sentait le désespoir l'engloutir avec une vitesse effroyable. Tout lui revenait brutalement en tête et avec une violence inouïe. Les heures passées sous les mains vindicatives de cet homme, la solitude dévorante lorsqu'il était enchaîné dans l'obscurité, la douleur mordante provoquée par cet apprentissage inhumain... Chacune de ses cicatrices semblaient se rouvrirent et saigner abondamment, ses cordes vocales semblaient soudainement rêches et brûlantes, comme lorsqu'il passait ses nuits à hurler de détresse... Ses forces l'abandonnait et laissait place au désespoir...

\- Dean ! Cria soudainement avec autorité Castiel qui parvint à le faire sortir de sa tête. Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce monstre sur toi ! Fait lui comprendre qui tu es réellement ! Fais lui regretter ce qu'il t'a fait !

Dean le regarda avec de grand yeux humides, encore embué par la peur. Lentement, les mots lui parvenaient au cerveau et dotait son regard d'une lueur nouvelle et sauvage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se reprendre, Alastair se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment au sol, lui coupant le souffle. Pendant ce temps là, Bartholomew avait rejoint Jimmy qu'il avait agrippé par les cheveux pour le traîner à l'étage mais les mots de son frère semblait avoir réveiller quelque chose en lui car il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Seulement son corps était frêle et certainement affaiblit intentionnellement. Bartholomew hurla une injure avec rage et le poussa brutalement, le faisant tomber dans les escalier. Castiel regarda son frère les dégringoler et heurter violemment le mur avec impuissance.

Il appela son nom à plein poumon, l'angoisse le gagnant lorsqu'il ne le vit pas réagir. Bartholomew le rejoignit et se saisit à nouveau de ses cheveux noirs pour le traîner face à Castiel qui vit Jimmy suivre péniblement le mouvement. À côté de lui, Dean n'était pas dans une meilleure posture. Alastair l'avait plaqué face contre terre, une main sur l'arrière de son crâne mais Dean semblait être sortit de sa transe. Il se débattait laborieusement et vainement tout en le fixait sans relâche, comme si le perdre de vue allait le faire retomber dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient en danger, aux mains de psychopathes et lui était bêtement attaché à une stupide chaise !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Castiel. Tu perds Dean, certes, mais tu vas pouvoir avoir Jimmy maintenant. Fit alors Bartholomew qui se tenait debout devant lui, tirant toujours sur les cheveux noir de Jimmy à genoux à ses pieds. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours eut un fantasme sur vous deux, j'adorerais te voir baiser ton oméga de frère.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Cria Castiel.

\- Ne parle pas à ton maître de la sorte ! Grogna Bartholomew en s'approchant d'un pas...

Dean avait juste eut le temps de délibérer ses jambes, peut être que...

\- Tu n'es pas mon maître, tu n'es qu'un monstre répugnant !

\- Je vais me faire une joie de t'éduquer toi. Fit Bartholomew en s'approchant d'un autre pas, allant pour saisir Castiel mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Le brun avait balancé sa jambe, donnant un violent coup de pied dans le menton du blond qui s'effondra lourdement au sol, inconscient dans l'instant.

\- Quel crétin. Rigola Alastair en se relevant, entraînant Dean avec lui.

L'oméga gémit et tenta d'asséner un coup de coude à l'alpha mais il manquait cruellement d'amplitude et donc, de force et de rapidité. Alastair le bloqua sans difficulté, le retourna et lui décocha une violente claque sonore qui envoya Dean au sol, sa tête le heurtant.

\- Les années dans la rue t'ont rendu plus sauvage. Constata Alastair qui se saisit du bras de Dean et le releva brutalement et sans une once de difficulté malgré sa stature. Je vais vite remédier à ça.

Puis il asséna une autre gifle tout aussi violente à l'oméga qui s'effondra contre la table avant de chuter par terre dans un gémissement de douleur mêlé à une peur viscérale qui remua les entrailles de Castiel. Celui-ci hurlait, disait à Alastair de laisser son oméga mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention et continuait de frapper en plein visage Dean qui perdait de plus en plus de combativité et de lucidité. Il tenait maintenant d'une poigne ferme sa mâchoire rendu violette et le força à le regarder.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda l'homme avec ennui. T'as finit de résister ?

Dean couina et ferma fortement les yeux, des larmes roulants sur ses joues. Il était affalé sur le sol, le corps sans force et une sensation nauséeuse dans l'estomac. Alastair soupira fortement, contrarié et Dean sanglota dans un halètement de peur incontrôlable.

\- Tu sais pourtant que lorsque je pose une question, j'attends une réponse !

Et Castiel vit à nouveau ce monstre gifler son oméga de toutes ses forces, sa tête heurtant violemment le parquet, le sonnant sans précédent.

\- Bien. Fit alors Alastair en regardant Castiel après avoir placé l'oméga inconscient sur son épaule. Ton odeur est partout sur lui mais ce n'est que superficiel, j'ai juste à le prendre pour rélger ce détail. Et je le mordrais de façon à ce que la marque ne parte plus jamais. Fit-il en décochant un sourire morbide à Castiel qui sentit la rage et la peur imploser en lui.

\- Laisse le ! Grogna-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, s'en arrachant la peau des poignets.

\- Il est à moi depuis qu'il est tout gamin et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça. Ricana Alastair tout en prenant la sortie.

Castiel jura en continuant de se débattre mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y parviendrait pas tout seul.

\- Jimmy ! Appela-t-il son frère qui était prostré au sol et regardait ses alentours avec un air perdu. J'ai besoin de toi Jimmy ! Viens me détacher vite !

L'oméga brun jeta un coup d'œil apeuré sur Bartholomew toujours inconscient, indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

\- Oublie le Jimmy, je ne te laisse pas ici, je t'emmène avec moi, je te jure que je ne laisserais plus rien de mal t'arriver mais tu dois m'aider à sauver Dean ! Je t'en supplie Jimmy ! Implora Castiel.

Jimmy sembla avoir entendu quelque chose qui le décida car il se précipita derrière l'alpha brun pour le détacher.

\- Est ce que tu sais si Bartholomew à une arme à feu ? Demanda Castiel en se défaisant enfin des cordes laborieusement.

\- D-dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Castiel ne perdit pas un instant et s'empressa d'aller récupérer l'arme, il vérifia qu'elle était bien chargé et fonça dehors tout en choppant son frère planté sur le passage.

\- Monte dans la voiture. Ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Il monta à son tour et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- Il est certainement allé dans le motel le plus proche... Dans quel motel j'irais pour violer un oméga inconscient sans être emmerdé par la sécurité... Réfléchit à haute voix Castiel tout en sortant de la banlieue chic à vive allure. Putain, mais j'en sais rien moi ! Commença-t-il à paniquer.

\- B-Bartholomew me parlait parfois d'un motel non loin où il allait avec ses amis pour jouer avec l'oméga de l'un d'entre eux... Intervint Jimmy en triturant ses mains.

\- Où est ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas où c'est mais le motel s'appelait « le Partway ».

Castiel se souvint avoir entendu parler de cet endroit. C'est là ou on allait pour dealer de la drogue … C'était tout à fait possible que ce soit à cet endroit que Alastair ait emmené Dean. Du moins il l'espérait car sinon il ne voyait pas du tout où son oméga pourrait être. Il fonça en direction du Partway tout en enclenchant son Gps, demandant la recherche de tous les motels car même s'il arrivait trop tard, et que Dean avait de nouveau la marque de ce taré, il ne le laisserait pas tomber, il le récupérerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

\- Jimmy, tu restes dans la voiture. Fit-il en se garant à la sauvage sur le parking mais son frère s'empara de son bras avec force pour selon son état chétif.

\- Non, ne me laisse pas seul ! Fit-il d'un ton implorant, les larmes aux bords de ses yeux bleu.

\- Bon très bien, capitula Castiel qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais tu restes derrière moi.

Ils sortirent en trombe de la voiture et coururent jusqu'à l'accueil où l'employé les regarda venir avec de grands yeux interloqué puis la façon dont il détourna rapidement les yeux sur le côté avec un air coupable fit gonfler l'espoir de Castiel.

\- Où sont-ils allé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dure.

\- Q-Qui ?

\- L'alpha et l'oméga inconscient qu'il transportait !

\- Je, ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Mentit l'homme sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Castiel perdit instantanément sa patience et sortit l'arme à feu qu'il pointa sur l'homme.

\- Quelle chambre ?! Hurla Castiel, sentant Jimmy sursauter et s'accrocher à lui dans son dos.

\- Le, la 256. Couina l'employé en se reculant avec les mains en l'air.

Castiel ne perdit pas un instant et fonça vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait préféré prendre les escaliers mais c'est tout juste si Jimmy parvenait à le suivre.

\- Tu dois faire exactement ce que je te dis maintenant Jimmy et sans rechigner. Fit-il à son frère le temps de monter les étages. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un oméga et moi un alpha mais parce que ce sera dangereux, tu pourrais être blessé ou pire et je ne veux plus de ça alors tu ferras ce que je te dis de faire d'accord ?

\- Oui. Répondit aussitôt son frère et la seconde d'après les portes s'ouvraient.

\- Bien, tu resteras à côté du pas de la porte. Fit-il en fonçant dans le couloir. Je ne veux pas qu'Alastair voit que tu es là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre, Jimmy se cala contre le mur juste à côté de la porte comme indiqué tandis que Castiel prenait de l'élan puis enfonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Il braqua l'arme à l'intérieur de la pièce et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons lorsqu'il vit qu'Alastair avait ses crocs enfoncés dans le cou de Dean. L'oméga gémissait, le sang coulant le long de son torse nu. Un rire étouffé résonna et l'alpha se détacha de Dean avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas, heureusement que j'ai décidé de faire le grand finale avant. Fit Alastair de cette voix graveleuse irritante tandis que Castiel regardait Dean avec de grands yeux horrifié.

Roulé en boule sur le côté, il sanglotait dans le lit entre deux grognement de rage, ses mains tremblantes plaquées contre son visage dans lequel il enfonçait ses ongles. Puis il se contorsionna soudainement et gémit de détresse, son corps était pris de spasms brutaux...

\- Tu savais que si on mordait l'oméga avant de le prendre, celui-ci avait un désirs fou de se faire baiser par l'alpha l'ayant mordu ? Une réaction biologique instinctive contre laquelle ils ne peuvent rien. Fit d'un ton moqueur Alastair qui retira son haut.

\- Éloigne toi de lui ! Ordonna Castiel en entrant dans la pièce, arme en joug.

\- C'est trop tard. Ricana Alastair. Il est à moi, vas donc t'en trouver un autre.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, assura Castiel d'un ton déterminé et sans faille. Dean à survécu sans toi ces dernières années. Je sais qu'il est assez fort pour le refaire et sans toi sur cette terre, ça devrait être encore plus simple.

Alastair fronça des sourcils puis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose au moment où Castiel tira. La balle se logea dans le torse de l'alpha qui s'effondra lourdement au sol. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Castiel se précipita aux côtés de Dean qui se tordait et gémissait sur le lit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les draps et les déchirant, une douleur lancinante inscrite sur son visage. Castiel le prit dans ses bras et le sera contre son torse avec force.

\- Tout vas bien Dean, je suis là, c'est terminé. Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux en le berçant doucement.

Dean respirait laborieusement, ses joues couvertes de larmes étaient rouge et violette par endroit à cause des hématomes. Il était totalement perdu à la réalité et prisonnier de ses peurs sans compter son corps qui ne voulait plus lui obéir. Il poussa un hurlement déchiré entre rage et douleur et s'agrippa à Castiel de toutes ses forces, lui lacérant la peau par endroit mais le brun était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de son oméga pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici indéfiniment ici. Il pris l'oméga délirant dans ses bras, le souleva non sans peine et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Alastair, debout et visiblement furieux. L'alpha se jeta sur Castiel qui échappa Dean, l'oméga allant s'écraser au sol tandis qu'Alastair l'enjamba pour décocher une puissante droite au brun qui s'effondra à son tour au sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de la surprise, clairement pas tout le monde pouvait se prendre une balle dans le torse et faire comme si de rien était... Alastair le saisissait par le col et le redressait brutalement.

\- Je te déconseille fortement de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, j'ai tué beaucoup d'alpha et pour bien moins que ça. Cet oméga est à moi. Rugit Alastair avant qu'il ne repousse fortement Castiel contre le mur juste derrière lui, son crâne heurtant violemment la surface plane.

\- Hey, Alastair. Fit alors une voix faible et tremblante derrière eux.

Castiel était avachi contre le sol, son crâne lui faisant un mal de chien et il n'était pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il voyait ni de ce qu'il entendait mais il avait bien l'impression que Dean était debout, dans un équilibre précaire et menaçait Alastair de l'arme qu'il avait laissé sur le lit après le premier coup de feu.

\- Je n'appartient à personne, et certainement pas à toi. Fit-il de son souffle rapide et douloureux.

Et bien que tout son corps tremblait et que ses mains étaient fébriles, la balle alla se loger pile entre les deux yeux de l'alpha. Son corps s'effondra au sol avec lourdeur et y resta immobile, pour de bon cette fois. Dean soupira de soulagement et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids, ses genoux heurtèrent bruyamment le sol et il se courba en avant en gémissant piteusement. Ceci secoua Castiel qui se leva enfin, passa par dessus le corps sans vie de l'autre alpha et alla rejoindre son oméga qui recommençait à se débattre contre lui même. Il apposa sa main sur son front et le trouva brûlant comme attendu. Lorsqu'un oméga perdait son alpha, on le retrouvait dans un piteux état, au porte de la mort pour certain... Il n'imaginait même ce que ça devait être pour Dean qui avait lui même prit la vie d'Alastair...

\- Jimmy, récupère les draps et suit moi. Ordonna-t-il à son frère qui s'exécuta aussitôt tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau Dean dans ses bras.

Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez, inutile de laisser des draps souillés par le sang de Dean derrière eux. Ils redescendirent au rez de chaussé et passèrent devant l'homme à l'accueil que Castiel n'avait pas oublié.

\- Vous nous avez jamais vue et vous aurez un virement conséquent sur votre compte c'est clair ?

L'homme hocha frénétiquement du chef et ils s'en allèrent sans plus tarder. Castiel plaça Dean toujours gémissant et sanglotant à l'arrière de la voiture puis il monta à son tour et donna l'arme à son frère qui l'a saisit lentement.

\- Nettoie là, il ne faut pas que nos empruntes y soient puis on retourne la poser à sa place. Fit-il, remarquant bien l'air apeuré de son frère. Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a que l'arme que je repose chez Bartholomew, tu restes avec moi. D'ailleurs tu resteras dans la voiture avec Dean.

Jimmy acquiesça et s'attela à nettoyer l'arme avec un chiffon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Bartholomew qui était toujours sur le carreau lorsque Castiel alla reposer l'arme. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne lui avait pas pété les cervicales avec ce coup de pied... Ce serait fort ennuyeux avec toutes les photos qu'il avait de lui dans sa maison... Il alla vérifier rapidement et détecta un pouls sans nul doute avec soulagement. Nettoyer cet endroit entier aurait été une vraie plaie ! Il retourna auprès des deux omégas et se dirigea chez lui tout en gardant un œil sur Dean qui se débattait violemment en hurlant et gémissant à l'arrière.

\- On vas s'occuper de Bartholomew Jimmy, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'approcher de toi et si jamais il ose, il connaîtra le même sort qu'Alastair. Fit-il avec détermination tout en entrant dans son domaine.

Il sortit Dean de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison avec Jimmy sur les talons. Il héla l'un de ses gardes qui s'empressa de venir à sa rencontre.

\- Il y a un drap dans ma voiture, je veux qu'il soit brûlé. Ma voiture doit être nettoyé de fond en comble. Un certain Alastair est mort au motel du Partway aujourd'hui, je veux que l'enquête soit surveillé. Et la sécurité autour du domaine doit être renforcé, un stalker s'amuse à me prendre en photos depuis des années, trouvé le et amené le moi.

\- Bien Monsieur. Répondit Gadreel d'un ton clair et vif avant de se mettre en action.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la demeure où une domestique alla à leur rencontre.

\- Voulez-vous que je prépare une chambre pour... heu... votre, frère ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise, fixant avec insistance le pauvre oméga brun.

\- Oui, mettez Jimmy à côté de ma chambre et préparé un sac de glace, des serviettes propres et la trousse de soin pour Dean que vous apporterez dans la mienne.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Je suis désolé Jimmy, je dois m'occuper de Dean tout de suite. Fit-il en montant à l'étage. Ta chambre est celle à droite de la mienne.

\- Heu... D'accord... Souffla l'oméga brun en regardant Castiel entrer dans sa propre chambre et déposer Dean sur le lit.

Il resta indécis devant le pas de la porte un instant puis une domestique vint à sa rencontre pour lui montrer sa chambre et il la suivit d'un pas hésitant. Elle lui fuit le tour de la chambre puis le laissa en fermant derrière elle... Il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre la situation. Ce matin il était enfermé dans la chambre de Bartholomew et maintenant il l'était dans celle de Castiel... Castiel qui était apparemment son frère biologique... Il soupira, s'assied sur le matelas et se mit à fixer le mur.

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Manly Oméga**

Dean était brûlant, ne cessait de bouger et de tourner sur lui même en gémissant d'inconfort sur le lit. Castiel l'aidait comme il pouvait en lui appliquant un tissu humide et frais sur le front et en le faisant boire régulièrement. Les domestiques ne cessaient d'aller et venir pour changer l'eau et assouvir tous les besoins de l'oméga en crise et ça durait déjà depuis trois heures. Par moment, Dean tentait de se relever laborieusement mais restait bloqué, ses muscles refusant de lui obéir à sa grande amertume et il se mettait à trembler violemment avant de s'effondrer dans un gémissement perdu entre douleur et frustration cuisante... Castiel ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ce que ressentait Dean... Sa part oméga était entrain de se tordre de désirs pour être posséder par son alpha légitime, chose que jamais Dean n'aurais accepté. S'il devait comparer ce que vivait l'oméga avec quelque chose, il pense que c'est ce que ressentirait un toxico-dépendant en plein sevrage... En tout cas, il en avait tous les symptômes...

Soudainement, Dean se redressa brutalement et regarda autour de lui avec frénésie, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis son regard se porta sur lui et se figea. Ses yeux étaient dilatés à un point où il ne pouvait presque plus discerner le vert de ses yeux et le fixait avec une incompréhension se changeant rapidement en horreur. Il leva une main tremblante à son cou, là où se trouvait la morsure d'Alastair et son souffle s'emballa lorsqu'il tâtonna la plaie. Castiel s'inquiéta de le voir tétanisé, ses lèvres tremblant doucement puis Dean plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et fut pris d'une violente nausée. L'alpha s'empressa de le saisir à bras le corps pour l'emmener dans les toilettes, où Dean vida le contenu de son estomac.

Son souffle était devenu couinant et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que Castiel ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, lui caresser le dos... Il se sentait terriblement impuissant et ça le rendait absolument dingue ! Ses nausées semblèrent durer une éternité, puis Dean jura avec fureur et donna un puissant coup de poing dans le sol. Et il recommença, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soit en sang tandis que Castiel lui disait d'arrêter en ne parvint que difficilement à le faire cesser sans le retenir aux poignets, n'étant pas sûr de la réaction qu'il aurait s'il était restreint maintenant...

\- Dean, arrête je t'en pris, tu te fais du mal... Fit-il en prenant dans ses mains le poing de l'oméga sans y appliquer de force.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé faire... Grogna Dean entre ses dents serrés par l'amertume, parlant pour la premières fois depuis des heures.

\- Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire. Tenta Castiel.

\- Si, j'étais tétanisé, complètement dépassé. Je croyais être plus fort que ça merde, il a juste fallut que je vois son visage pour que je m'effondre bordel !

\- Cet homme t'a torturé durant toute ton enfance, évidemment que tu as flanché en le voyant Dean. Souffla Castiel, espérant trouver des mots qui ferait relativiser l'oméga...

\- Oui mais je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un homme, un adulte... Je déteste savoir que ce type à encore autant de contrôle sur moi, ça me fou hors de moi putain !

\- Avait ce contrôle. Lui rappela Castiel. Ce monstre n'est plus en vie, tu l'as tué de tes propres mains et je ne pense que tu en aurais été capable quant tu étais jeune. Tu as changé, tu es bien plus solide que tu ne l'étais avant mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu ne peux pas avoir des instants de faiblesses. Tu n'es pas une machine sans émotions ni sentiments, tu es un être vivant alors évidemment parfois tu perds le contrôle et n'agis pas comme tu l'aurait voulu et tu te déçoit mais c'est pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Et peut être que tu t'en veux mais moi je suis fière de toi, tu ne m'as pas déçu, comme d'habitude tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas qu'un oméga...

Castiel continua de parler, Dean l'écoutait sans rien dire, la tête baissé, le bras tendu sur le lavabo. L'alpha essayait de trouver les mots qui le ferait réagir, se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas échoué mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien impuissant encore une fois. Il n'avait en aucun cas vécu la même chose que Dean et ne pouvait se fier qu'à son imagination pour comprendre l'ampleur de sa blessure, ce qui était bien peu. Puis Dean soupira fébrilement, les yeux fortement fermés et se redressa lentement, releva le visage pour se voir dans le miroir accroché juste au dessus du lavabo. Il détailla ses yeux rouges et son teint livide puis son regard tomba sur la morsure dans son cou et une foule de souvenirs lui revint en tête...

Alastair l'avait mordu pour la première fois dans son immense lit, après l'avoir pris durant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures... Il se souvenait encore de la force avec laquelle il l'avait empêché de se débattre, du poids de son corps d'adulte sur le sien si frêle, de son touché, son odeur, sa chaleur... Un autre haut de cœur lui souleva l'estomac et il se pencha précipitamment dans la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir le peu qu'il lui restait, la bile lui brûlant la gorge. Il sentit ses abdominaux et son diaphragme se contracter violemment et désagréablement, l'effort le faisant pleurer et le vidant rapidement de son énergie. Castiel sembla avoir compris d'où son malaise était venu car il se mit à panser la plaie pour cacher la morsure de sa vue. Il finissait tout juste le pansement lorsque enfin Dean sembla se calmer, son corps lui laissant un peu de répit. Il se laissa tomber et Castiel le récupéra tout contre son torse et Dean s'endormit aussitôt sans lutter pour rester éveiller, totalement épuisé d'avoir lutter si longtemps.

Castiel lui essuya la bouche et le souleva pour le remettre au lit. Dean dormait maintenant profondément. Il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de phénomène mais de ce qu'il savait, Dean avait fait le plus dure, le choque serait amoindrit lorsqu'il se éveillerait et le reste serait une sorte de marathon. Long, difficile et éprouvant émotionnellement parlant... Il soupira en remontant les couvertures sur le corps de l'oméga endormis et se lamenta de ne pas être arrivé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Peut être que s'il avait pris les escaliers quatre à quatre au lieu de l'ascenseur pour Jimmy... Il serait arrivé juste avant que ce malade ne le morde... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre, y penser ne servait à rien, ce qui était fait le restait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de s'assurer que Dean s'en sortirait. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre qui nécessitait son attention, mais ce quelqu'un ne se trouvait pas dans le salon...

\- Duma, appela-t-il sa domestique qui nettoyait les vitres, où est mon frère ?

\- Dans sa chambre monsieur. Lui sourit-elle.

\- Il y est retourné ?

\- Il ne l'a pas quitté depuis son arrivé monsieur.

\- Merde. Grogna Castiel en se rendant dans la dite chambre.

Il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit... Peut être s'était-il endormis ? Après tout sa journée à lui aussi était riche en émotion. Il entra néanmoins et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Jimmy assied sur le lit, les mains jointes entre les genoux et le regard porté sur le mur... Il s'approcha lentement et s'assied à ses côtés, l'oméga tournant finalement la tête vers lui avec hésitation.

\- Tu pouvais sortir de ta chambre tu sais Jimmy. Souffla Castiel.

\- … Ah oui ? Hum... Je j'étais pas sûr alors dans le doute j'ai préféré rester... Fit en baissant le regard.

\- Et bien tu peux aller partout où tu veux dans cette maison... Fit Castiel avant de se pincer les lèvres. Après tout ça aurait du être ta maison en faîte...

\- Ma maison ? S'étonna Jimmy, ses yeux bleu ressemblant en tout point aux siens.

\- Oui, nous sommes frères et cette maison appartient à la famille Novak donc nous...

\- Tu veux dire que... J'ai un nom de famille ?

\- Oui. Sourit à grand peine Castiel, ne voulant pas montrer la tristesse que lui inspirait la question de son frère. Tu t'appelles Novak, Jimmy Novak.

Jimmy le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé que les bisounours étaient bien réelle et allaient venir pour l'emmener au pays des merveilles.

\- C'était toujours ''l'oméga'', souffla Jimmy, ou ''petite salope'', ''chienne'' ou juste ''Jimmy''... Je suis personne moi... Je ne vaut pas grand chose...

Castiel sera les mâchoires. Il avait envie d'enlacer son frère mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pensent qu'il n'était que l'un de ces nombreux alpha qui l'avait appelé de façon aussi vulgaire et méchante...

\- Tu es Jimmy Novak et le fait que tu sois un oméga m'est totalement indifférent car la personne que j'ai ramené ici, c'est mon frère.

\- Et parce que tu as déjà un oméga ?

\- Dean n'est pas mon oméga. Fit Castiel dans un sourire forcé.

\- Mais tu aimerais bien. Sourit en coin Jimmy.

\- … En effet, consentit l'alpha, mais cette décision ne relève pas que de moi. Parce que avant de le vouloir pour moi, je veux le bonheur pour lui et le forcer ne le rendra en rien heureux.

\- Tu l'aimes.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, prêt à réfuter mais s'en trouvait incapable. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas c'était certain mais à l'égard de Dean... Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il l'aimait...

\- Vient, on vas sortir de cette chambre, je vais te montrer ta maison maintenant. Fit-il en se levant, il allait pour lui tendre la main mais se ravisa. Suis moi Jimmy.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte toujours ouverte mais n'entendit pas son frère le suivre. Il était effectivement toujours assied et le regardait avec incertitude et même appréhension...

\- Tu n'as plus à attendre la permission de qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit Jimmy. Tu veux sortir de cette chambre ?

\- … O-oui...

\- Alors sort. Fit Castiel d'un ton doux, ne voulant effrayer son frère.

Cela lui fit de la peine, de le voir autant conditionné pour remplir le rôle de l'oméga « jouet ». Il hésita encore de longue secondes, fit des tentatives pour se lever avant de se raviser. Peut être lui en demandait-il trop, trop vite... Castiel allait pour lui tendre la main, lui donnant la permission par ce geste mais Jimmy se leva à ce moment. Il se tenait un bras d'une main, la peur le faisant respirer plus fort tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans la chambre en direction de Castiel. Celui-ci attendit patiemment sans rien dire, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres et ceci sembla marcher car Jimmy fit un autre pas plus assuré jusqu'à se retrouver à la porte.

\- C'est très bien. Le félicita Castiel qui toucha brièvement sa mâchoire pour montrer son soutient et entra dans le couloir.

\- Dean est dans cette chambre ? Demanda Jimmy. Dans ta chambre ?

\- En attendant qu'il aille mieux oui. Sinon la sienne est juste en face de la mienne.

\- Est ce qu'il vas vraiment aller mieux ? Mon alpha m'a dit que les oméga mourraient lorsqu'ils perdaient leurs alphas.

\- Bartholomew t'a mentit. Dean a déjà fuit son alpha une fois et s'en est sortit. Il refera la même chose maintenant. Il lui faut juste du temps.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a abandonné son alpha ? Fit Jimmy d'un ton choqué.

\- Il ne l'a pas abandonné non, il l'a fuit c'est différent. Répondit Castiel en fixant un instant son frère. Son alpha ne le méritait pas, il le maltraitait alors il a fuit comme toi tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

Jimmy se figea soudainement et commença à triturer nerveusement ses mains.

\- Je n'aurais pas du, mon alpha vas être très en colère lorsqu'il viendra me chercher, il me punira. Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais Bartholomew te refaire du mal. Fit d'un ton ferme Castiel en prenant les mains de son frère pour qu'il arrête de s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa peau.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était quand Jimmy commencerait à son tour sa crise de désintox, si l'on pouvait utiliser ce terme ainsi. Il voyait bien qu'il était loin d'être aussi fort que Dean, il doutait que cela se passe bien...

\- Est ce que c'est notre mère ? Demanda alors Jimmy qui s'était arrêté devant le buffet du séjour et désignait Naomie sur la seule photo de famille de la maison.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Répondit Castiel.

\- Je la connais... Souffla Jimmy, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'autre brun.

\- Comment ça tu la connais ?

\- Elle venait me voir de temps en temps chez mon alpha...

\- Pourquoi allait-elle te voir ?

\- Elle voulais savoir si j'avais déjà eut des enfants ou si je comptait en avoir plus tard, ce genre de chose...

Castiel fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me demandait ça... Continua Jimmy. Je veux dire, je ne la connaissait pas du tout et elle semblait réellement vouloir que j'enfante...

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais témoigné d'un grand intérêt pour perpétuer la lignée des Novak... Soupira Castiel en serrant les mâchoires. Je refusais ses rencontres arrangés ridicules et ignorait ses demandes explicites d'avoir des petits enfants...

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? Demanda Jimmy qui reposa la photo.

\- Pas avec n'importe qui non, et encore moins avec quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas choisit...

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas moi. Proposa Jimmy avec innocence.

\- ... Ne voudrais tu pas en avoir un avec un alpha que tu aimes ? Demanda Castiel avec un léger désespoir dans la voix.

\- Éventuellement, mais ce n'est pas le plus important... J'aimerais surtout un alpha qui me traite bien... Fit-il en baissant la tête, comme si souhaiter ça était déjà bien trop...

Castiel resta interdit un long moment, il avait maintenant envie de retourner chez Bartholomew pour finir le travail...

\- Tu auras des enfants avec la personne que tu voudras. Fit-il fermement en prenant son frère par les épaules.

Jimmy sourit timidement et hocha de la tête. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait toujours pas eut d'enfant de Bartholomew d'ailleurs, on enfantait les omégas très jeune... Trop jeune pour ce qui concernait ces alphas ci... Peut être ne voulait-il pas s'encombrer d'enfants pour pouvoir continuer de jouer avec Jimmy autant qu'il voulait...

\- Monsieur ! Appela Ezekiel en se rapprochant d'eux avec empressement. Bartholomew est ici. Gadreel le retient pour le moment.

Jimmy se mit aussitôt à paniquer et agrippa avec force les bras de Castiel.

\- Je veux que tu ailles dans ma chambre avec Dean c'est compris ? Fit-il à son frère qui hocha du chef vivement. N'en sort pas, je viendrait te chercher et si jamais il faut, l'arme de Dean est à côté de lui sur la table de chevet d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Puis Castiel poussa son frère à rejoindre Dean avant de se diriger vers l'entrée d'où il pouvait entendre Bartholomew pester.

\- Vous allez me laisser entrer sinon vous aurez de gros soucis ! Hurlait-il à Gadreel.

\- Je ne reçoit pas mes ordres de vous monsieur. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre et professionnel.

\- Je suis là. Fit Castiel à son garde qui se décala sur le côté mais resta à proximité de son patron.

\- Je veux que tu me rendes ce qui m'appartient ! Attaqua d'emblée Bartholomew.

\- Je crains de ne savoir à quoi vous faîtes allusion Bartholomew. Répondit Castiel avec une certaine suffisance caractérisant tellement le type d'alpha auquel il avait affaire.

\- Je te parle de mon oméga ! Hurla Bartholomew, oubliant toute dignité apparemment.

\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas crier, ici ne se trouve que mon oméga et mon frère.

\- Ton frère est à moi !

\- Ça m'étonnerais ça, mon frère est un homme et, si je ne m'abuse, votre oméga est une femme n'est ce pas ? Demanda Castiel, comme s'il ne connaissait pas le réponse.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'offusqua Bartholomew.

\- C'est pourtant bien ce que vous avez dit à la réception, plusieurs alphas pourraient le certifier d'ailleurs.

\- C'est Jimmy mon oméga, rend le moi ou la communauté...

\- Qu'ils viennent, l'interrompit Castiel avec mordant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que dirais la communauté sur l'enlèvement d'un oméga qui n'existe pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu p...

\- Personne ne l'a jamais vue ton oméga, toujours malade, cloué au lit. Personne ne peut certifier qui est réellement ton oméga. Fit Castiel avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Tu te trompes, d'autres omégas viennent le voir !

\- Te souviens tu de leur nom ? Je suis sûr que non, pour vous ils sont juste des jouets sans nom mais j'imagine que tu te souviens au moins du nom de leur alphas.

\- En effet... Fit avec beaucoup moins d'assurance Bartholomew.

\- Et à ton avis, combien d'entre eux les ont gardé assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent être maintenant apte à venir et témoigner que Jimmy serait ton oméga, loin de dire qu'il le soit évidemment, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

Bartholomew était maintenant entrain de bouillonner de rage. Castiel était sûr que la possessivité paranoïaque de ce monstre envers Jimmy l'aurait empêché de le mettre en contact avec qui que ce soit pouvant le lui prendre, ce qui éliminait tous ces précieux amis de la communauté des arriérés. Donc il y avait de grande chance qu'il ait fait appel à des omégas lambda clamé par des alphas tout aussi lambda. Peut être même, avec un peu de chance, c'était des personnes plus humaines que ces monstres qui était venue parler à son frère...

\- Ta mère le sait ! Fit soudainement Batholomew comme s'il venait de trouver la solution pour se sortir de ce traquenard, ce qui fit sourire Castiel.

\- Et tu crois que ma mère vas se risquer à ternir la réputation de sa famille en témoignant sur un enlèvement que son fils aurait fait ? Alors qu'elle a été jusqu'à abandonner l'un de ses enfants parce qu'il était un oméga, tu crois vraiment qu'elle ferait ça pour rendre ce même oméga à son alpha ? Fit-il moqueusement. T'es pas si malin que tu ne le crois Barth.

\- Je... J'ai des papiers !

\- Hun, des papiers que tu créeras de toutes pièces une fois rentré chez toi, papiers dont je pourrais prouver la fausseté avec un spécialiste sans aucun soucis. Rit Castiel avant de se pencher sur Bartholomew, la satisfaction de le voir se décomposer brillant dans ses yeux. Je connais bien ma mère Barth, et je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais laisser la moindre preuve d'un crime qu'elle aurait pu commettre.

Bartholomew semblait à deux doigts de se jeter au cou de Castiel mais celui-ci gardait son sourire en coin et profitait de l'instant.

\- C'est pas finit Castiel, un jour je vous aurait tout le deux, ton frère et toi !

Le brun releva le menton et le regarda avec condescendance.

\- Compte la dessus oui. Fit-il en fusillant du regard Bartholomew, sa voix se faisant rauque. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisirs de sortir de chez moi sinon mes gardes le feront pour toi.

Bartholomew sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa en voyant les deux molosses se rapprocher de lui, prêt à le chopper par le colback pour l'expédier hors du domaine. Il tourna les talons brutalement et partit aussi fièrement qu'il le pouvait. Castiel ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champs de vision et qu'on lui dise qu'il avait reprit sa voiture, puis il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cet enfoiré allait très certainement encore faire parler de lui. Il se retourna et emprunta le couloir en vue d'aller rejoindre son frère mais se stoppa net en voyant Dean, appuyé contre le mur, tenant à peine debout, son arme à la main.

\- Dean, tu ne devrais pas être là ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Je suis là où je veux être. Trouva-t-il la force de rétorquer avant que ses jambes ne lâchent sous son poids.

Castiel le rattrapa in-extremis, Dean ne reteint même pas son buste et s'échoua contre son torse, son odeur le faisant déglutit et il réprima un grognement... Il n'avait jamais sentit pareil odeur, tentatrice, séduisante, impériale... Il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de plonger le nez dans son cou pour s'en enivrer et recula à grand peine Dean de lui. Sa part alpha ne voulait que le garder tout contre lui et bien plus encore malgré qu'il sache que ce délicieux oméga n'était à la base, pas dans cette chaleur pour lui...

\- Dean... Fit-il sur le ton de la réprimande.

\- Jimmy m'a dit que Bartholomew était là, fit-il à grand peine, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire et attendre bêtement...

Dean était brûlant, tout comme son souffle erratique. Castiel n'imaginait même pas comment il devait se sentir, son t-shirt était trempé de sueur et d'ailleurs son jean aussi mais d'une autre substance bien plus émoustillante...

\- Monsieur, est ce que tout vas b... Fit l'un de ses gardes qu'il n'avait vue venir vers eux, trop étourdit par l'état alléchant de Dean.

Cependant, voir cet alpha s'approcher de son oméga en le fixant avec de la luxure pure dans les yeux lui remit les pieds sur terre. Il enlaça étroitement Dean contre lui et grogna sur son garde qui se stoppa enfin et le regarda lui.

\- Uriel, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi tout de suite et ne revient pas avant d'avoir à nouveau les idées clairs c'est compris ?! Ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

L'homme opina du chef et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Castiel soupira et se rendit compte que Dean s'agrippait à lui en jurant entre ses dents serrés, le corps tremblant et bouillant, son intimité lubrifié plus que de raison le rendant amer.

\- Je peux pas rester comme ça Cas... Fit-il d'une voix rauque et fatigué.

Castiel acquiesça et le souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Jimmy était toujours là, debout dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Bartholomew est partit Jimmy, tu peux sortir mais reste dans la maison juste au cas où. Il faut que je m'occupe de Dean.

\- Ce serait pas mieux si c'était moi qui m'occupait de lui ? Demanda-t-il, l'une de ses mains tenant nerveusement l'autre.

Castiel déposa Dean dans le lit puis le regarda pensivement. Jimmy n'avait sans doute pas tord, il était peut être mieux qu'un autre oméga s'occupe de Dean... Lui avait, certes, plus de résistance aux phéromones des omégas que les autres alphas mais rien ne certifiait qu'il n'allait pas craquer...

\- Non, ça ne marchera pas avec toi Jimmy. Fit alors Dean qui se tourna sur le côté et se hissa contre la tête de lit laborieusement. Il me faut Castiel...

Jimmy se pinça les lèvres mais accepta et sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui.

\- De quoi as tu besoin ? Demanda Castiel en trempant l'une des serviettes dans l'eau froide de la bassine pour essuyer la sueur de Dean et le rafraîchir.

\- De toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en essorant le linge et allait pour l'apposer contre le front de l'oméga mais Dean le saisit au poignet avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose qui pourrais m'aider. Fit-il en relevant son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse puissant et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui nourrit les fantasmes les plus obscènes de Castiel... Ma part oméga ne semble toujours pas avoir pigé que ce connard d'Alastair est mort et croit qu'il peut toujours avoir sa queue comme tu peux le constater, fit-il avec mépris en lui faisant essuyer la sueur entre ses pectoraux.

Castiel déglutit péniblement, les yeux fixés sur le corps en ébullition de cet homme terriblement sexy... Il le voyait tellement bien, tout aussi couvert de sueur, les jambes largement écartés, le dos fortement cambré et le torse exhibé tandis qu'il se déhancherait avec abandon sur son membre et que lui le pilonnerait dans le seul but de le faire crier de plaisirs...

\- Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que ce n'est plus au programme, et le seul moyen serait que tu me pénètre.

\- Quoi ? Réagit aussitôt Castiel, ne s'attendant pas à voir son vœux s'exhausser aussi vite, cependant... Je, je ne peux pas Dean... Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ne me demandes pas de te prendre par dépit je t'en pris.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de me prendre, mais de me pénétrer. Répéta Dean en rejetant la tête, un grognement passant ses lèvres à l'idée d'être pris par Castiel.

Il le voulait oui, il le désirait fortement, il voulait que ce bel alpha le prenne et lui fasse oublier à grands coups de reins qu'il était dans cette situation merdique à cause de cet enfoiré d'Alastair mais il s'était juré de ne jamais refaire la même erreur. Il n'allait certainement pas risquer d'être clamé pour une raison aussi absurde et une seconde morsure aussi vite avait de grande chance d'avoir raison de lui...

\- Tu me pénètres mais ça s'arrête là, tu restes juste en moi sans bouger. Fit Dean en expirant fébrilement. De cette façon, ma part oméga comprendra peut être enfin qu'il n'aura pas droit à la queue de ce pourrit et que la paire n'existe plus. Ça pourrait accélérer le processus et tu serais moins tenté de me clamer.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Refusa Castiel en se reculant mais il fut soudainement saisit au bras et tiré brutalement vers l'oméga qui était maintenant furieux.

\- Regarde moi ! Hurla Dean, tremblant de rage. Je ne peux rien faire dans cet état ! J'ai même pas été capable d'aller te rejoindre lorsque Bartholomew est venu ! Je ne peut pas faire mon job à cause de cet instinct d'oméga de merde ! Et si tu ne fais rien, ça prendra des semaines voir même des mois avant que je ne sois de nouveau apte à quoi que ce soit !

Castiel déglutit, se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux sur le côtés.

\- Et j'ai horreur de savoir que je suis aussi inutile et handicapé à cause de ce salopard d'Alastair ! De voir que même après sa mort il arrive quand même à me pourri la vie me rend dingue ! Lui donner raison sur quoi que ce soit au sujet des omégas, sur leur instincts primitif de reproduction, me donne envie de me foutre en l'air ! Fit-il d'un ton plus tremblant, la sensation d'avoir été déposséder de lui même lui créant un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Castiel ne disait rien mais le regardait intensément maintenant.

\- Je t'en pris Castiel, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça une nouvelle fois... J'ai mis des années à me reconstruire, à devenir quelqu'un dont je pouvais être fière et lui m'as tout pris en l'espace de quelques secondes... Souffla avec fébrilité Dean, ses lèvres tremblants doucement de peine cette fois. Et j'ai peur... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir redevenir celui que j'étais... Tu dois m'aider Cas...

\- D'accord, capitula le brun en saisissant la main Dean entourant son bas, je vais t'aider, je vais le faire.

Puis il alla enlacer Dean qui soupira de soulagement dans ses bras.

\- Mais avant, je veux que tu mettes quelque chose qui m'empêcherait réellement de te mordre. Tu dois bien avoir un collier de ce genre dans tes affaires n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Castiel qui, bien que n'aimant l'idée de devoir mettre ça autour du cou de son oméga, il préférait ça au risque d'aggraver la situation.

\- J'en ai un oui, dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos là. Fit Dean en désignant son sac posé au sol contre le mur.

Castiel s'éloigna de lui et alla chercher l'objet. Il aurait préféré ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il savait qu'après cette expérience, jamais plus il ne pourrait se sortir de la tête cet oméga si unique en son genre et ce, qu'importe ce qu'il tenterait. Mais Dean avait raison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état... Il préférait se condamner plutôt que de le voir se détruire. Il trouva un large et épais collier, fermé d'une serrure, réellement conçu pour empêcher un alpha de mordre et clamer un oméga, rien à voir avec ce que l'on trouvait dans les commerces typiques. Il s'approcha de Dean qui redressa la tête pour qu'il puisse le mettre en place, le cuir était rembourré à l'intérieur, assurant un confort à l'oméga qui voyait tout son cou et une partie de ses trapèzes recouvert. Tout emplacement sur lequel on pouvait apposer une morsure était protégé efficacement... Castiel se demanda un instant si Dean avait souvent eut recours à ce collier et la réponse ne tarda guère lorsqu'il vit plusieurs dizaines de marque de morsures mis en relief par la lumière sur le cuir...

\- D'autres alpha ont déjà voulu te clamer... Fit-il d'un ton sombre, ses mains se resserrant possessivement autour des bras de Dean qui gémit.

\- Parce que j'avais mes chaleurs... Souffla-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres fortement, ses jambes s'écartant lentement malgré ses efforts pour rester maître de lui même.

\- Dean... je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester immobile en toi... Grogna-t-il tout en se plaçant entre les jambes de l'oméga, crevant déjà d'envie d'être lié à lui aussi intimement.

\- Il le faut, expira fébrilement Dean, je ne sais déjà pas comment ma part oméga vas réagir si un autre alpha que celui qui ma clamé me pénètre... Je pourrais très bien entrer dans un état de choque ou pire encore... Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'oméga ayant fait de telles expérimentations...

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis tu sais...

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux en finir avec cette stupide chaleur. Fit avec conviction Dean en agrippant brutalement Castiel qui hoqueta. J'ai pas fait tant d'efforts pour tout perdre à cause d'un seul enfoiré ! C'est ma vie, je décide ! Tonna-t-il, son regard vert envoûtant à nouveau emplie de détermination et muni de cette lueur dangereuse qui le subjuguait tellement.

Même vulnérable, Dean restait redoutable. Castiel était certain qu'il s'en sortirait, pour lui, Dean était une force de la nature, une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, créant la surprise chez l'oméga qui le regarda un instant avec de grand yeux avant de fondre rapidement contre ses lèvres. Castiel aurait préféré un baiser moins bestiale, plus romantique, moins pressé, à un moment qui les aurait marqué tous les deux... Mais c'était aussi ça qui était magique avec Dean, on ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer, tout pouvait changer en très peu de temps et bien que cela en effrayait beaucoup, lui il trouvait ça excitant. On vivait au jour le jour avec Dean, pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses choix et possible regrets que déjà la vie prenait un autre tournant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre halène de longues secondes, tous les deux décidés à rendre l'autre fou de désirs ou peut être étaient-ils tout simplement trop perdu dans le plaisirs. Puis Dean aventura ses mains vers la ceinture de Castiel qu'il déboucla et celui-ci revint à la réalité. Il s'éloigna brutalement de l'oméga qui se mordit les lèvres et tira vivement sur le pantalon de l'alpha pour le coller à son corps. Castiel avait le souffle court, les idées chamboulées et une belle érection à juste quelques centimètre des mains de Dean. Celui-ci alla déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de passer habilement ses deux jambes d'un même côté pour se placer sur le ventre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te frapper comme ça. Fit Dean qui empoigna l'oreiller de deux mains et y enfouit son visage.

\- Dean... Fit avec incertitude Castiel, appréciant guère la position mais l'oméga ne dit rien et souleva son bassin du lit.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage, frottant fortement ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça... Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait sa première fois avec Dean de cette façon... C'était injuste mais ça l'était aussi pour Dean. Dean qu'il voyait trembler et peiner à rester calme alors que tout son corps devait lui faire mal et qu'une part de lui voulait ardemment son pire ennemi... Ça devait être écœurant pour lui. Il soupira de dépit et abaissa le pantalon de l'oméga jusqu'à mi cuisse. Dean se tendit mais força toute de suite après ses muscles à se relâcher et se laissa retomber doucement sur le matelas en expirant lentement tout son air. Sans surprise, il avait de belles fesses fermes et surtout, était couvert de lubrification entre les jambes. Castiel sera fortement les mâchoires, il crevait d'envie d'enfouir son nez entre ses cuisses pour sentir et lécher sa lubrification, pour lui prodiguer un supplément de préparation inutile avec sa langue mais il ne fallait pas.. Pas s'il voulait garder un tant soit peu le contrôle et ne pas se retrouver à mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau...

\- Tu es toujours sûr Dean ? On peut trouver une autre solution, repousser tous nos plans et...

\- Tu sais très bien que tes ennemis n'attendrons pas sagement que je me remette. Et même avec cette méthode, ça prendra bien trop de temps...

Castiel se pinça les lèvres et opina silencieusement du chef. Il abaissa son pantalon, vit Dean frémir et se pencha au dessus de lui, une main en dessous de son épaule, l'autre tenant son membre contre l'entrée de l'oméga qui respirait rapidement, comme s'il appréhendait.

\- Pardonne-moi. Souffla-t-il avant de s'enfoncer lentement mais fermement en lui.

Il pouvait ressentir les muscles de Dean se contracter mais la lubrification était bien trop importante pour qu'il soit stoppé. Il alla donc buter au plus profond de Dean en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement et grogna, le front contre le cuir à l'arrière de la nuque de Dean, ses mains tenant fermement les draps. Comme il l'avait pensé, Dean était parfait. Il le serrait étroitement, était si chaud et sentait bon... Il expira fébrilement, se voyant déjà empoigner ses hanches pour entamer un déhanché fougueux en lui et pouvoir ainsi baigner dans ses gémissements de plaisirs. Cependant, la très fine et pourtant très présente effluve stipulant que l'odeur émanant de ses chaleurs n'était pas pour lui, ne manqua pas de l'irriter et lui garder les pieds sur terre.

\- T'es tout pardonné, gémit alors Dean d'une voix perdue entre douleur et plaisirs. C'est même moi qui devrait te demander pardon, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ta première fois avec un oméga se passe de cette façon...

\- C'est pas si grave. Murmura Castiel. Et on peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit ma première fois, c'est juste une pratique ''thérapeutique''... Je peux m'allonger sur toi ? Demanda-t-il, se doutant qu'ils allaient rester comme ça un petit moment.

Dean hocha de la tête et délicatement, il se coucha contre son large dos, ses mains allant chercher celle de Dean sans qu'il y pense. Ils mêlèrent leur doigts en attendirent. Castiel parvenait à se distraire du désirs pour cet oméga en le regardant se débattre contre lui même. C'était comme voir deux personnes se connaissant bien s'engueuler à coup de mimiques et grognements. Il voyait bien que Dean était mal à l'aise, il avait des spasmes qui se finissaient parfois en grimace de douleur voir même d'angoisse... Peut être était-ce une mauvaise idée... Il allait pour se retirer mais Dean saisit avec force ses mains.

\- Non, reste, je t'en pris... C'est juste mon crétin d'oméga qui te refuse à cause de la morsure mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Fit-il tandis que son corps tremblait de plus en plus mais il écarta les jambes et s'empala sur le membre de Castiel avec véhémence. C'est ton membre qu'il aura, que ça lui plaise ou non. Souffla-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour Castiel. Ceci n'est rien de plus qu'une autre de mes innombrables chaleurs que je passe avec un alpha quelconque...

Castiel fut alors heureux que Dean ne puisse pas voir son visage sinon il y aurait vue la déception et la peine... Il aurait espéré être plus qu'un alpha quelconque pour lui... Il chassa néanmoins ses pensées. Dean n'avait pas dit ça contre lui, il était trop en souffrance pour prendre en compte l'impact de ces mots voilà tout... Dean soupira lentement, parvenant à contrôler ses muscles qui menaçaient à tout instant de repousser violemment Castiel qui était profondément enfoncé en son sein, appuyant continuellement sur son point G avec force et s'était parfait. Il n'avait pas le membre de ce monstre, monstre qui était mort ! Sa part oméga allait enfin comprendre que c'était lui qui était au commande et certainement pas un stupide instinct auto-destructeur ! Il parvint difficilement à se détendre mais lorsque ses muscles se relâchèrent enfin, il sentit sa part oméga donné un peu plus de leste et la pression que son corps subissait s'amoindrit un peu, lui montant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui c'est ça. Souffla Castiel dans son oreille lorsqu'il reconnu le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de son oméga. Tu n'appartiens pas à Alastair ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Dean hocha de la tête, les lèvres tordus par l'effort et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de l'alpha. C'était un effort de volonté considérable, Castiel en avait bien conscience, il devait également mener une bataille contre son instinct pour ne pas profiter de l'état vulnérable de l'oméga mais la douleur que celui-ci ressentait l'aidait grandement à rester en contrôle... Il fallait croire que même sa part alpha se refusait à lui faire du mal, ce qui était une excellente chose. Cependant réaliser cela lui fit comprendre une chose cruciale qui allait sans aucun doute lui apporter bien des souffrances par l'avenir... Dean était un esprit libre... Il finirait par partir.

Ils restèrent encore de longue minutes comme ça puis Dean tenta d'atteindre la carafe d'eau dans un gémissement et Castiel décida qu'il était temps. Il se retira délicatement de l'oméga malgré ses protestations, se rhabilla en ignorant totalement son érection dure comme la roche et couvrit Dean avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. Dean s'adossa laborieusement contre la tête de lit et vida le verre en quelques gorgées. Il était toujours en sueur et tremblait mais Castiel pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était un peu plus composé qu'avant... Apparemment cette méthode, bien qu'éprouvante, fonctionnait. Il espérait seulement qu'ils auraient à le refaire le moins possible car bien qu'il aimait le sentir tout autour de lui, c'était un crève cœur que d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute jamais...

TBC ...


	7. Chapter 7

COUCOU ! Désolé du retard monstre, je crains de ne pouvoir assurer des publications hebdomadaires comme avant, et oui ! Le temps est une denrée rare lol !

 **Manly Omega**

Dean était de nouveau endormit. Jusque là rien de nouveau mais maintenant il avait un sommeil moins agité, ce qui était une net amélioration comparée aux heures précédentes. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir changer les draps du lit, ils étaient trempés de sueur et d'autres fluides corporels mais il décida à la place de sortir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Dean, pas alors qu'il dormait enfin à peu près paisiblement et l'oméga lui même méritait un bon bain alors...

Il retourna dans le séjour et trouva Jimmy assied dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Castiel en remarquant que c'était l'un de ses livres préférés. Duma avait du lui donner pour l'occuper. Castiel ne voulu le déranger dans sa lecture et alla dans son bureau pour ressortir le carnet familial mas sans surprise il ne vit que son nom inscrit à l'emplacement des enfants... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait un moment que sa mère ne l'avait pas agacé avec son histoire de descendance... Aurait-elle été jusqu'à adopter l'enfant de Jimmy si celui-ci en avait eut un avec Bartholomew ? Rien que l'idée le faisait grimacer mais malheureusement, il savait qu'elle en était capable... Peut être même aurait-elle inventé un subterfuge pour l'obliger à élever le fils de son frère sans qu'il n'en sache rien et le tout accompagné d'une nourrice qu'elle aurait fait passer pour sa femme aux yeux de sa communauté si importante pour elle... Ça paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux mais sa mère pouvait être surprenante parfois et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Monsieur. Fit Gadreel au pas de la porte.

Castiel l'invita à entrer.

\- Le corps d'Alastair à été récupéré et détruit à temps, nous avons acheté toutes personnes vous ayant vue au motel. Nous continuons de surveiller la situation.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous mis la main sur le photographe qui s'amuse à me prendre en photo ?

\- Non Monsieur, je pense qu'il a cessé ses activités.

\- Bartholomew a du mettre fin à leur relation... Fit pensivement Castiel. C'est pas grave, gardé toute fois la sécurité en place et je veux deux gardes betas ou omégas pour Jimmy, personne ne doit l'approcher.

\- Bien Monsieur. Fit Gadreel avant de sortir son portable en s'éloignant, appelant certainement son frère pour faire part des ordres.

Castiel sourit. Ces deux frangins étaient vraiment inséparables, rares étaient les instants où il ne les voyait pas ensemble. Il décida de profiter du temps libre qu'il avait pour travailler un peu. Il alluma son ordinateur et vit qu'une dizaine de mails l'attendaient. Une demande de restauration, un autre trou aurait été fait dans un mur... Il ne savait pas ce que faisait cet oméga mais il semblait aimer foncer dans les murs de son appartement... Il sourit en secouant la tête, chacun avait sa propre façon d'expérimenter une nouvelle liberté durement obtenue et lui, semblait prône à enfin découvrir les plaisirs d'une vie sexuelle de façon... agitée. Castiel n'avait rien contre cependant, s'il continuait à prendre un malin plaisirs à détruire son appartement, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir suivre, surtout qu'il n'était pas responsable des dégradations causées par ses locataires. Il accepta de payer les réparations en le prévenant qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois, le tout sur le ton de l'humour.

Il continua de regarder les demandes de ses autres locataires. Une histoire de dette hospitalière suite à une complication après IVG associé à une demande de baisse temporaire du loyer, demande qu'il accepta. Il demanda aussi à combien s'élevait la dette dans l'intention de la payer, les omégas adultes non clamés n'étaient pas couvert par la sécurité sociale pour une raison irrationnelle... Il soupçonnait la religion d'être à l'origine d'une telle injustice cependant, il n'était pas prêt à se perdre dans des sempiternelles débats menant systématiquement à des culs de sac. Si une personne ne voulait pas entendre raison, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et enfin une plainte contre son couple d'oméga qui aurait menacé et frappé un alpha voisin... Ce dernier avait certainement été vulgaire puis violent lorsqu'il ne les avaient pas vue garder les yeux bas et connaissant ces deux omégas... Ils n'avaient certainement fait qu'une bouché de ce crétin. Il ricana et demanda d'être tenu au courant de cette plainte, cependant il pourrait parier que l'alpha finirait par retirer sa plainte par honte de s'être fait remettre à sa place par des "êtres inférieurs".

Il continua de travailler encore deux heures, puis la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit silencieusement et une personne entra sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il pianotait rapidement, remplissant une demande barbante à un organisme barbant mais nécessaire malheureusement. Lorsqu'il retira enfin les yeux de son écran, il tourna la tête vers son invité surprise.

\- Dean... Ça vas ?

Dean le fixait et Castiel s'en trouvait mal à l'aise. Il le fixait pensivement, comme s'il le sondait... Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il de la sorte.

\- Ça vas un peu mieux oui. Fit-il d'une voix graveleuse qui l'amena à se racler la gorger bruyamment. Encore inconfortable dans la région sud mais j'arrive enfin à réfléchir normalement plus de deux minutes. Soupira-t-il. Qu'était venu faire notre petit obsédé au faîte ?

\- Il voulait récupérer Jimmy, chose que j'ai refusé évidemment en jouant la carte de l'ignorance. Personne ne connaît Jimmy comme étant l'oméga de Bartholomew vue qu'il l'a toujours gardé caché.

\- Bien joué. Mais il reviendra, s'il ne peut pas l'avoir avec des mots, il utilisera la force.

\- J'en ai conscience oui...

\- Et il en vas de même pour toi Castiel. Fit Dean en se levant.

Castiel vit sans mal que ses genoux étaient mous, menaçant au premier pas de céder mais Dean se reprit et lui n'en fit pas la remarque.

\- Tu es maintenant en tête de la liste des jouets qu'il veut s'approprier. Fit-il en s'appuyant sur le bureau de Castiel qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture de son t-shirt...

Penchée de la sorte, il avait une vue plongeante sur le torse de Dean... Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'une telle vue, c'était presque drolatique...

\- Ou-oui... Je vais devoir faire une sorte qu'il n'ait rien à utiliser contre moi...

\- J'ai plus simple. Sourit Dean. Je le dézingue.

Castiel considéra la proposition. Il n'aurait aucun regret à voir ce type raillé de la carte...

\- Si tu juges que la situation l'impose, je m'en remet à toi.

Dean hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta décision n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Ce type a séquestré un oméga toute sa vie, traiter des dizaines d'autres omégas comme des jouets et s'amuse même à s'en prendre à toi, le seul alpha pour lequel j'ai de l'estime sur toute cette fichu planète. Alors oui, ma décision est prise. Fit-il avec détermination, son odeur déjà si alléchante prenant une touche dangereuse exaltante.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard en inspirant profondément. Il adorait vraiment cette facette de la personnalité de Dean... Il se demanda comment il pourrait réagir si Dean décidait soudainement de s'emparer de lui avec la force... Il se voyait déjà haletant et gémissant sous lui... Aimerait-il qu'il lui tire avec autorité les cheveux pour l'embrasser ? Ou sentir son membre dure contre ses fesses tandis qu'il lui détaillerait comment il s'apprêtait à le prendre ? Il l'entendait déjà utiliser des mots vulgaires tout en restant étrangement charmant ''Je vais lentement m'enfoncer en toi Castiel, et lorsque je serais tout au fond, je te remplirait de mon sperme pour te lubrifier bien correctement puis je te baiserai avec force et en te disant à quel point j'aime te voir comme ça, les jambes écartées à m'offrir ton petit cul vierge. Un bon alpha est un alpha qui sait prendre une queue.''

\- Cas ?!

\- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? Sortit Castiel de ses pensées...

\- Je sais pas où t'étais mais t'étais loin dis donc ! Fit Dean, les sourcils haussés.

\- Mes excuses... Se racla-t-il la gorge en détournant le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues sous l'œil intrigué de Dean.

\- Hum... Au sujet de tout à l'heure... Je voudrais te remercier... Fit-il avec un grand inconfort.

\- C'est normal Dean, tu avais besoin d'aide alors...

\- Mais je t'ai demandé beaucoup...

\- Et tu as aussi donné beaucoup Dean. Souffla Castiel en gardant le regard bas tandis que Dean le fixait.

\- Pas autant que toi... J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des relations avec des alphas pour m'aider durant mes chaleurs mais...

\- Je sais oui. Le coupa Castiel sèchement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment en savoir plus dans ce domaine...

\- Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi le sacrifice que tu as fait tu sais...

Castiel soupira. Pourquoi Dean lui parlait-il de ça ?

\- Cas... Souffla avec une pointe de désespoir l'oméga.

\- Dean, tout vas bien. Je te conseil par contre d'aller t'asseoir, tu trembles de plus en plus depuis quelques minutes. Tu devrais prendre un bain aussi, ça te fera du bien et sans vouloir être désobligeant, tu en as besoin. Sourit-il.

Dean le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête et de s'en aller pour prendre un bain. Castiel soupira en se frottant les yeux. La journée avait été particulièrement longue et pleine de rebondissement... Il était crevé et espérait pouvoir se coucher sans rencontrer un autre problème cependant, Dean était toujours installé dans sa chambre... Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il devait le garder dans sa chambre ou le renvoyer dans la sienne. Il grogna et décida d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Il dit à Duma de faire un repas rapide et alla lui même prendre une douche rapide dans la deuxième salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, Dean était toujours dans celle de sa chambre et il pouvait entendre des gémissements de détresse de l'autre côté... Il s'approcha et voulu ouvrir mais la porte était verrouillé de l'intérieur.

\- Dean ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas mais il entendit un grognement suivit de bruit sec, comme si on claquait des placards. Il frappa à la porte vivement, redoutant que Dean n'ait recommencer à se faire du mal pour oublier ses instincts.

\- Dean ouvre ! Ordonna-t-il mais l'oméga grogna plus encore et il entendit le son du verre se brisant. Dean ! Cria-t-il en enfonçant la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.

L'oméga sursauta en se retournant vivement. Le miroir était brisé vraisemblablement par un coup de poing au vue des nouvelles coupures à la main de Dean. Castiel grogna et alla se saisir fermement des poignets de l'oméga qui gémit en se reculant, son dos heurtant le lavabo.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te faire du mal ! S'énerva Castiel avant de soupirer profondément pour se calmer.

Son degré de fatigue avait eut raison de sa patience. Dean avait la tête basse et tremblait à nouveau... Il avait besoin de son fix apparemment... Il inspecta rapidement ses blessures, voyant avec soulagement qu'elles n'étaient pas si grave qu'elles en avaient l'air et pu les soigner avec ce qu'il avait. Une fois le bandage finit, il aida Dean à se lever et le tira doucement derrière lui.

\- Allez viens. Fit-il d'un ton doux en encerclant d'un bras la taille de Dean pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit, juste entre ses jambes.

La température de Dean avait encore augmenté, des fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans son cou, un rien le faisait sursauter et ses cuisses étaient fortement contractées... Certainement à cause de l'inconfort que son intimité devait lui créer. Castiel savait qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle "séance de thérapie"... Il alla donc déboutonner le jean de l'oméga tremblant... Il espérait vraiment que cette méthode marcherait réellement sur Dean car si jamais ce n'était pas le cas...

\- Dit moi... Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, ses mains s'immobilisant après avoir ouvert le jean de l'oméga. Quelle sensation tu as eut lorsque je t'ai pénétré tout à l'heure ?

\- ...

Dean ne disait rien, gardait la tête tourné sur le côté et se mordait les lèvres.

\- Est ce que... Ça te faisait l'effet d'un... D'un viole ? Demanda difficilement l'alpha qui sentait l'angoisse se loger dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer un instant.

\- Pas moi non... Répondit aussitôt Dean en tournant la tête vers lui, une main bouillante allant prendre en coupe sa joue. Ma part oméga un peu oui mais tu es parvenu à rester immobile alors c'était gérable... Souffla-t-il, son regard se voilant de peine. J'ai vécu des choses bien plus horrible malheureusement mais grâce à ça, j'arrive à relativiser.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus horrible que ce que je t'ai fait...

\- Hey ! Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal Cas. S'exclama Dean d'un ton ferme. Je vais même mieux maintenant grâce à toi.

Cependant Dean voyait qu'il ne convainquait pas l'alpha... Il le voyait se morfondre et laisser la culpabilité et le regret l'engloutir...

\- ... Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de faire ça... Souffla-t-il avec horreur. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai pas pensé un seul instant à ce que tu ressentirais bordel ! Grogna-t-il en se levant brusquement pour commencer à faire les cents pas.

\- Dean...

\- Jamais je n'aurais demandé une chose pareille à qui que ce soit en temps normal... Et encore moins à toi. Fit-il, ses mains tirants rageusement sur ses cheveux. Le fait que tu as été celui qui a pénétré l'autre ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas été violé... Je t'ai forcé, t'ai manipulé moralement bordel de merde ! Rugit-t-il soudainement en en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur, faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel en se levant. Arrête de te faire du mal !

\- C'est tout ce que je mérite ! Répondit l'oméga en réitérant son coup de poing avec hargne, laissant des traces de sang sur le mur. J'ai toujours dénigré les alphas mais la seconde d'après je fait exactement la même chose qu'eux putain ! Cria-t-il, sa voix se brisant à la fin, les larmes mouillants ses yeux.

Castiel regardait Dean se fustiger avec impuissance. Il était furieux contre lui même et se déchaînait contre ce qui lui passait sous la main en hurlant, une lampe se fracassant au sol, une chaise éclatant sous son pied tandis que des larmes de rage perlaient sur ses joues. Il fit une tentative pour l'arrêter mais Dean avait une force rivalisant très facilement avec celle d'un alpha, il le repoussa aisément et continua à se mutiler... Peut être était-il mieux qu'il le laisse se défouler... Il avait sans doute besoin d'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulé.

\- Tout ça à cause d'une morsure à la con je me met dans tous mes états ! S'admonesta-t-il, se punissant en s'infligeant des blessures... Cet enfoiré m'a clamé juste avant de crever ?! Et alors ? La belle affaire putain ! S'exclama-t-il avec une exaspération mordante, du sang coulait maintenant le long de ses doigts tuméfiés. Je suis vraiment pathétique !

\- Ne soit pas si dure envers toi même Dean.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Rugit-il en cessant enfin ces cents pas frénétique, se tournant brutalement vers Castiel qui l'avait rarement vue aussi furieux. Je t'ai violé Cas bordel !

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- Ne ment pas !

\- Je ne ment pas. Assura Castiel d'un calme qui sembla se transmettre à Dean, celui-ci le regardant avec incrédulité et une lueur d'espoir qu'il étouffa la second d'après.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de ça Cas !

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances oui, c'est sûr mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Répondit-il, son regard se baissant sur les blessures de Dean...

Dieu seul savait de quoi il aurait été capable sans son assistance... Peut être aurait-il finit par se tuer... Il ne trouvait pas cette alternative si impossible à sa grande horreur alors il était heureux d'avoir accepter de le faire.

\- Tu mens, souffla fébrilement Dean en portant ses mains abîmés contre son visage, tu mens forcément. Tu ne pouvais même pas me regarder après...

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour les raisons que tu crois... Fit Castiel en détournant le regard sur le côté.

\- Pour quelle raison alors hein ? Demanda vivement Dean en saisissant brusquement la chemise de Castiel, la tâchant de sang. Pour quelle autre raison est ce que tu m'aurais évité ? C'est parce que tu pouvais plus me regarder après ce que je t'avais forcé à faire !

\- C'est faux Dean...

\- Arrête de me mentir ! Cria-t-il en le repoussant brutalement contre le mur, l'y plaquant fermement.

\- Je ne ment pas Dean... Souffla Castiel d'un ton plus sombre, ne pouvant se résoudre à dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.

\- Tu es bien trop gentil Castiel. Reprit Dean, ses mains le serrant bien trop fort pour qu'elles ne lui fassent pas mal, allait-il enfin arrêter de se faire souffrir?!

\- C'est toi qui est trop dure envers toi même...

\- Dis moi ce que tu penses réellement ! Arrête de prendre soin de moi bordel ! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour me hurler dessus et me frapper hein ?! Je te laisserais même me baiser si ça peut...

\- T'as pas bientôt finit oui ?! Rugit soudainement Castiel, en ayant plus qu'assez.

Dean eut à peine le temps de faire une mine surprise que l'alpha le saisissait aux épaules et le retournait brutalement pour le plaquer contre le mur, son dos heurtant violemment la surface. Puis Castiel lui hurlait au visage, le laissant sans voix.

\- Tu vas la fermer deux minutes et imprimer ce que je te dis c'est clair ?!

Dean sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine face au bleu ardent et furieux de Castiel... Il opina du chef nerveusement, le souffle court et le corps en transe.

\- Tu ne m'as pas forcé ! Assura-t-il d'un ton plus calme mais non moins dure et intransigeant. J'ai pris la décision d'accepter de mon plein gré, tu ne m'as pas manipulé ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! Et tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix si rauque en rapprochant plus encore son visage du sien. J'ai adoré chaque secondes passé en toi.

Dean déglutit, une bouffé de chaleur éclatant dans son torse pour envahir son bas ventre. Puis Castiel se saisit de ses cheveux pour tirer autoritairement dessus, lui arrachant un gémissement qui fut aussitôt étouffé par les lèvres de l'alpha qui l'embrassait avec fougue, envahissant sa bouche impitoyablement. Puis il les guida sur le lit et assez laborieusement, les dévêtit de leur pantalon. C'est avec fébrilité que Dean s'assied sur son membre qui s'enfouie profondément en lui tandis que Castiel le tenait tout contre son torse. L'alpha devait garder son oméga immobile pour l'empêcher qu'ils ne leur fassent du mal dans des sursauts mais Dean restait assez tranquille, apprivoisant de plus en plus sa part oméga très réticente. Castiel lui caressait le dos en de larges cercles et pour le détendre et pour se distraire lorsque Dean contractait soudainement son intimité autour de son membre en des spasmes. Castiel serrait fortement les mâchoires, se forçant à l'immobilisme le plus total et ce jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne rattrape Dean qui s'endormit sur son torse. Le brun l'allongea sur le lit puis se retira délicatement de lui et rabattit les couettes. Il hésita un instant et décida d'aller soulager son érection dans la salle de bain afin de pouvor s'endormir aussi tôt que possible. Il se força à ne pas penser à Dean pour jouir, inutile de donner à son subconscient des mauvaises idées.

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla le lendemain, il s'étonna de ne trouver personne à ses côtés... Pas que d'ordinaire il se réveillait au près de quelqu'un mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un était effectivement sensé être à ses côtés. Puis il se rendit compte d'un étrange bruit provenant de l'autre côté du lit, ça ressemblait à une respiration forte et rapide, comme si... Se souvenant de l'état de Dean, il se redressa tel un ressort dans le lit et fut bien étonné de ce qu'il vit, croyant devoir encore gérer une autre crise de l'oméga. Celui-ci faisait des pompes...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Dean ? Demanda-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, sa voix devenu désagréablement grave avec le sommeil.

\- Je m'occupe l'esprit. Grogna Dean en poussant énergiquement sur ses bras.

Castiel passa plusieurs secondes émoustillantes à observer la musculature de l'oméga se contracter, ses biceps étaient d'un volume indécent et son dos était simplement l'œuvre d'Aphrodite...

\- Tu ne fais que te fatiguer plus encore...

\- Je préfère passer mes journées à pioncer plutôt que de fantasmer sans cesse sur la façon dont je pourrais combler un certain vide en moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Fit-il sans stopper ses pompes véhémentes.

Castiel se lécha les lèvres, voyant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, puis toussota pour se redonner contenance et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Dean repris sa séance de musculation tandis qu'il enfilait des vêtements. Il proposa à l'oméga de venir le rejoindre pour petit-déjeuner mais Dean refusa, prétextant que rester assied sur une chaise était des plus inconfortable en ce moment pour lui... Castiel ne voyait pas trop en quoi mais il se doutait du pourquoi. Il décida de le laisser et sortit de sa chambre cependant, il su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il sentit l'air. Sans perdre un instant il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et pas manqué, Gadreel et Ezekiel montait la garde de part et d'autre de la porte. Castiel n'avait même pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient aussi tendu qu'une corde à linge sur le point de se rompre. Il leur fit signe de décamper et les deux frères ne se firent pas prier. Jimmy avait commencer sa propre crise de désintox alphaïque... Il était roulé en boule sous sa couette et faisait des mouvements de balancement en gémissant doucement d'inconfort. Castiel s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Jimmy cessa immédiatement ses balancement de gauche à droite et émit un petit sanglot qui fendit le cœur de l'alpha.

\- Jimmy...

\- J'ai mal...Gémit celui-ci sous la couette. Castiel, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais respirer, je sent l'air passer dans ma gorge et pourtant j'étouffe... C'est comme si le monde essayait de m'écraser et je ne peux rien faire. Sanglota-t-il en reprenant ses balancements.

\- De quoi as tu besoin ?

-... De lui... Souffla tout bas Jimmy. De Bartholomew...

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça petit frère...

\- Il n'y a même pas 24h, tu ne savais même pas que j'existais ! S'exclama alors Jimmy en rejetant brutalement les couettes pour se redresser. Pourquoi tiens tu tant à pendre soin de moi ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! Et le fait que j'ai été vendu pour être un oméga n'est même pas de faute, tu n'avais rien à voir la dedans alors...

\- Je sais, c'est la faute de mes parents, ils ont été trop stupides et lâches pour aimer leur fils oméga mais je ne compte pas faire la même erreur. Fit avec conviction Castiel. Alors oui, je ne savais rien de ton existence il y a deux jours mais maintenant c'est le cas, et je ne peux pas simplement détourner les yeux et faire comme si de rien était, c'est pas dans ma nature.

Jimmy le fusilla du regard mais voyant que son frère ne vacillait pas, il soupira de désespoir et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le lit.

\- En tout cas je peux dire que tes gardes t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils te respectent ou parce que tu les terrorises cela dit... Fit de dépit l'oméga brun.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- J'ai essayé de partir mais j'ai à peine eut le temps d'entrer dans le séjour que tes deux frangins me choppait pour me coller dans ma chambre.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas touché j'espère ? Demanda Castiel plus pour être sûr, ayant une totale confiance en Gadreel et Ezekiel.

\- Non, à part si tu considères le fait de traîner quelqu'un par les poignets comme le toucher...

\- Ils ont fait ça pour ton bien.

\- … C'est ce que disais aussi Bartholomew. Souffla Jimmy. Il me gardait enfermé pour me protéger des autres alphas, me prenait pour satisfaire ma part oméga, m'envoyait des omégas choisis avec soin pour que je ne soit pas corrompu... C'était pour mon bien...

\- J'espère que tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça n'est ce pas ? Fit Castiel d'un ton implorant. C'est seulement temporaire, le temps que tu te reprennes en main et après tu ferras absolument tout ce que tu voudras.

\- … Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me reprendre en main... Les alphas cruels et monstrueux qu'il me décrivait existe bel et bien, j'en ai rencontré un avant même d'avoir eut le temps de mettre le pied dehors...

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. S'il avait su que cet Alastair ferait autant de dégât en si peu de temps, il l'aurait trouvé avant pour l'enfermer ou même pire...

\- Les êtres humains sont vendu comme des marchandises, ils se blessent les uns les autres, s'entre-tue... Qu'il a t-il de si bien à voir dans ce monde ? Demanda sincèrement Jimmy. Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour apprécier la vie, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait m'émerveiller, pas alors que je sais toutes les horreurs que certain font juste pour le plaisirs...

\- Tu dis ça à cause de ta crise Jimmy, une fois qu'elle sera terminé...

\- Non, le coupa l'oméga, je me dit ça depuis plusieurs années... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer...

\- Tu ne le vois pas pour le moment, mais si tu abandonnes maintenant, alors c'est sûr que tu ne le trouveras jamais. Peut être que tu te trouveras une passion, une vocation ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui te montrera tout ce que tu n'arrives pas à voir tout seul.

Jimmy l'écoutait mais le regardait avec un air dubitatif, n'achetant clairement pas ses paroles. Castiel se pinça les lèvres et alla frotter les cheveux noirs de l'oméga qui soupira d'aise avant d'émettre un son peiné. Il pouvait sans doute ajouter une dépression pour Jimmy, mais ce n'était pas des plus étonnants... Cependant, il pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça ! Il lui dit de se reposer et partit de la chambre en sortant son portable. Il chercha l'un de ses contact et appela.

\- Allô Bonjour ? Fit une voix malicieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Balthazar, c'est Castiel.

\- Je sais que c'est toi mon petit ange, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça vas.

\- T'es sûr ? Insista Balthazar. Tu me refais pas un gros coup de cafard j'espère ? La dernière fois j'ai du te récupérer à la petite cuillère et sache que c'était long et fastidieux !

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi que je t'appelle à vrai dire.

\- Oh ? Pour qui alors ?

\- Mon frère.

\- T'as un frère ? S'étonna Balthazar avant d'émettre un petit rire idiot.

\- Oui, un frère jumeau qui est un oméga. Informa Castiel qui aurait juré entendre son interlocuteur inspirer fébrilement...

\- Un oméga... Répéta ensuite d'un ton neutre et pensif Balthazar.

\- Oui, il a fuit son alpha et est en pleine crise de manque, si je puis m'exprimer de la sorte.

\- Je vois... J'ai déjà eut affaire à ce genre de cas une ou deux fois.

\- Tu m'en voit rassuré, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. Soupira de soulagement Castiel.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il séparé de son ancien alpha ?

\- Environ une petite vingtaine d'heures. Estima rapidement Castiel.

\- Très bien, je peut être là dès le début d'après midi. D'ici là, garde le éloigné de tout alpha. Un oméga qui a rompu son lien avec son alpha est très vulnérable, il suffit d'un mauvais geste pour déclencher une crise de panique ou même pire. Tu devrais pouvoir interagir avec lui vue que tu es son frère cela-dit, reste calme, agit comme s'il était un petit animal blessée.

\- Heu... Bon très bien. À tout à l'heure.

Il coupa l'appelle et s'apprêtait à ranger son portable dans sa poche lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner. Le nom « Dick » était affiché sur l'écran... Il se racla la gorge et accepta l'appel.

\- Dick.

\- Castiel, mon ami comment vas-tu ? Fit l'alpha de sa voix chaude et hypocrite.

\- Ma foi, très bien et toi ?

\- Moi oui cependant, j'ai ouïe dire que Bartholomew était pour le moins, très contrarié.

\- Oh ? À quel sujet ? Demanda Castiel qui se pinça les lèvres.

Il devait rester en bon terme avec Dick le temps de trouver qui avait acheter Hannah lors de cette affreuse parade. Après tout c'était lui qui avait été l'hôte de la soirée, il devait forcément savoir comment les échanges commerciaux se faisaient.

\- Il dit que tu lui aurais volé l'une de ses possessions.

\- Il m'a en effet accusé d'une telle chose, ce que je trouve très déplaisant d'ailleurs. Je n'ai rien volé du tout et si tu veux mon avis, ton ami, à un goût bien trop prononcé pour les personnes avec mes caractéristiques physique. Fit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Il m'a invité à prendre le thé et figure toi que monsieur m'a fait des avances très appuyés... Non , appelons la chose par son nom, il m'a fait des attouchements sexuels...

\- Oh pitié, Castiel. Tu es un alpha, n'en fait pas des tonnes s'il t …

\- Le fait que je sois un alpha ne change en rien la nature de ce que m'a fait Bartholomew ! Eructa Castiel, hors de lui. Tu ne parviendras pas à susciter de honte chez moi, celui qui est en faute c'est lui ! Pas moi !

Castiel savais très bien comment ces types faisaient, ils faisait de la victime l'élément déclencheur du crime et donc par extension le coupable pour qu'elle la ferme. Ça allait de l'argument le plus discriminatoire au plus stupides : des vêtements ostentatoires, une attitude aguicheuse ou tout simplement un chromosome X en trop pour les pires... Cela ne justifiait en rien un crime mais les perpétrateurs trouvaient cette excuse très pratique pour justifier leur comportement de barbare. Et en ce qui concernait les omégas, on pouvait ajouter à cela le complexe de la virilité à préserver. Car après tout, un homme qui se fait violer c'est ridicule. C'est un homme, il l'a aussi cherché à pas réussir à se défendre comme tel, certain dirais même qu'il la mérité, son crime était d'être faible... Il en avait beaucoup entendu des horreurs et il avait vue les dégâts que cela avait sur la psychologie des gens alors entendre Dick en user lui donnait de vrai envie de meurtre.

\- Très bien Castiel, tu as raison, il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça à un alpha.

\- Donc ça aurait été Dean, il aurait eut le droit ?! Vociféra-t-il, son portable craquant dans son poing.

\- Non, bien sûr que non puisqu'il t'appartient.

Castiel expira longuement. Encore une fois, cet argument était merdique et digne d'un psychopathe cependant il savait que Dick ne risquait pas de changer là dessus. À ce point là, la seule solution était de le descendre vue que l'éducation avait salement merdé...

\- Bien, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce type, et dis lui que s'il ose m'importuner encore une fois de quelque façon que ce soit, je porte plainte contre lui et il finira sa misérable existence en taule c'est clair ?!

\- Très clair. Répondit aussitôt Dick.

\- Bien, soupira Castiel pour reprendre son calme. Désolé de hausser le ton avec toi aussi, je l'ai juste encore en travers de la gorge, je sais qu'il est ton ami alors cette histoire me met dans une positon délicate et pour tout te dire, si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je me serais déjà occupé de son compte. Mentit-il, espérant rallier Dick à lui...

\- Je comprends Castiel et je te remercie de ta clémence. Bartholomew n'est pas méchant, il a toujours prit grand soin des omégas qu'il achetait. Je suis également désolé qu'il ait osé porter la main sur ta personne... S'excusa Dick à profusion, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Castiel... Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te l'accorder.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine mais... En réalité j'aurais effectivement besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. Fit le brun. Il se trouve que Bartholomew avait vendu un oméga à la parade, d'ailleurs notre altercation à débuté à cause de ça... Mentit-il à demi mot. Je lui ais demandé qui avait acheté son oméga car après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'un autre oméga plus... docile que Dean pourrait mieux me convenir lorsque j'étais moins d'humeur joueuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire et elle m'avait semblé parfaite...

\- Oh je vois ! Fit avec concupiscence Dick. Tu aurais du l'acheter sur place, il est difficile d'arracher un oméga à son alpha.

\- Il suffit d'y mettre le prix. Rétorqua Castiel, sachant très bien que ces alphas si ne connaissaient que la valeur de l'argent.

\- Pas faux ! Rit Dick. Je peux avoir le nom de l'acheteur mais tu devras faire la démarche par toi même, je ne peux pas me mêler de ça.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir cette après midi chez moi d'ailleurs, s'exclama Dick. Je part plusieurs semaines en vacances demain. Et emmène Dean, je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose pour son manque de docilité. Finit-il d'un ton grave qui hérissa le poil de Castiel.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Mentit-il.

Il était hors de question que Dean sorte d'ici dans son état et certainement pas pour aller chez ce libidineux sociopathe de Dick... Il trouverait une excuse, y avait rien de plus enfantin... Il dit au-revoir à l'alpha et allait ranger son portable dans sa poche lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

\- Décidément... Ronfla-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée.

\- Castiel ?! Mon petit chat ?! Fit la voix reconnaissable de Balthazar qu'il vit se profiler dans le couloir.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête en souriant avec malice et écarta les bras, en s'avançant fatidiquement vers Castiel. Le brun se contrit à rester immobile tandis que l'alpha venait l'enlacer avec force.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il y a de la chaire sur tes os maintenant ! Plaisanta-t-il en se reculant.

\- Tu es en avance. Remarqua Castiel.

\- Et toi toujours aussi accueillant. Répliqua Balth. Un de mes patient m'a décommandé alors j'en ais profité pour venir ici plus tôt.

Castiel hocha du chef, quasi sûr que c'était lui qui avait dit à son client de déguerpir pour venir voir Jimmy.

\- Alors ? Où est mon nouveau patient ? Fit-il avec excitation.

Mais ceci n'inquiéta pas Castiel. Il connaissait bien Balthazar. Il était un psychologue atypique qui utilisait des méthodes tout à fait inhabituel mais il avait fait des miracles pour lui lorsqu'il avait fait une dépression à cause de toute cette histoire avec Hannah, alors il était sûr de laisser Jimmy entre de bonnes mains.

\- Dans sa chambre, après la mienne.

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y.

Balthazar sourit en se dirigea vers la chambre de Jimmy, passant inévitablement devant sa chambre à lui, là où se trouvait encore Dean. Il se figea aussitôt et le resta de longues secondes avant de se tourner lentement vers Castiel.

\- C'est Jimmy qui dégage cette odeur ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine légèrement horrifié qui ne rassura en rien Castiel.

\- Non... C'est quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Cas, comment ça se fait que tu as deux omégas en état de détresse chez toi ? Demanda Balthazar avant de pointer du doigt la porte de Castiel. Et celui-là est … Je ne sais même pas quel mot choisir pour te faire comprendre le malaise que je ressent...

\- Balthazar... Soupira Castiel en s'approchant. Jimmy est à la porte d'à côté, c'est lui qui a besoin de ton aide... Dean peut se gérer seul, je l'aide à aller mieux.

\- Comment ça tu l'aides ? En quoi ? Demanda Balth, des plus dubitatif.

\- Dean est... particulier, ne t'en fait pas pour lui...

\- Comment veux tu que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Je peux quasiment sentir la douleur qui l'accable rien qu'avec son odeur Castiel ! Éleva-t-il alors la voix à la surprise de Castiel. Je suis sûr qu'il est complètement déshydraté et qui sait quoi d'autre encore. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Castiel !

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, Balthazar n'avait pas tord. Cependant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Dean apparu au pas avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Il se tenait appuyé d'un coude, l'autre main sur sa hanche et fixait Balthazar impassiblement. Néanmoins, la lueur calculatrice dans son regard laissait à penser qu'il se décidait entre épargner ou achever sa proie.

\- Donc, fit-il finalement de sa voix rauque à souhait, tu voudrais que je me rende dans un hôpital où tous les médecins sont des alphas prétentieux tandis que j'ai ces chaleurs qui me signale comme « baisable à volonté » ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Balthazar resta hébété un long moment, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ça et voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas de si tôt, Dean tourna son attention vers Castiel.

\- Et moi qui pensait que les intellos, n'attiraient que d'autres intellos. Tu me déçois Castiel. Fit-il moqueusement avant de refermer la porte sous le nez des deux autres alphas.

Castiel se pinça l'arrête du nez, un sourire ne manquant pas toute fois de venir jouer sur ses lèvres tandis que Balthazar était encore hagard.

\- Spécial en effet... Souffla-t-il finalement avant de poursuivre son chemin pour aller voir Jimmy, Dean semblant être en effet capable de gérer le truc...

Balthazar entra calmement et referma derrière. Castiel le laissa faire et décida de rentrer dans sa propre chambre et pour entendre si quoi que ce soit clochait avec son frère dans la chambre d'à côté et pour parler à Dean. Dean qui, il n'y avait pas deux secondes, avait fait son provocateur mais qui maintenant se tenait fébrilement contre le meuble juste à côté de l'entrée. Castiel fit une mine contrit et empoigna doucement ses épaules pour le guider vers le lit. Il se délesta de son pantalon et retira également le survêtement de l'oméga avant de les asseoir sur le matelas, le dos de Dean contre son torse.

\- Juste une fois devrais suffire pour aujourd'hui. Fit Dean en apposant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'alpha pour soulever ses hanches.

\- C'est comme tu le sens. Fit Castiel en positionnant son membre dors et déjà dure contre l'entrée de Dean.

L'oméga s'abaissa tout de suite sur son membre en rejetant la tête en arrière et soupirant de soulagement tandis que l'alpha se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et réprima les mouvements involontaires de son corps. Leur dynamique devenait vraiment de plus en plus étrange à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient. Castiel avait de plus en plus l'impression de fournir une aide professionnelle, ce qui n'était pas si saugrenu étant donné qu'il faisait ça pour que Dean se remette plus vite et puisse reprendre le travail avec toutes ses capacités... Un échange de bon procédé ? Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, leur relation était vraiment hors norme.

TBC ...


	8. Chapter 8

Dean mangea le repas de midi dans la chambre de Castiel, mais celui-ci soupçonnait que c'était plus par flemmardise que nécessité, après chaque « séance de thérapie » il se portait beaucoup mieux, était moins tendu et irritable. Castiel sortit lui, pour s'enquérir de l'état de son frère, celui-ci était toujours dans sa chambre avec Balthazar qui le tenait dans ses bras en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Castiel les laissa seul et décida de s'enquérir des soucis de ses protégés disséminés un peu partout dans les villes alentours. Une demie-heure plus tard, Dean rentrait dans son bureau.

\- Alors, tu m'as pas dit ce que Dick te voulais. Fit-il en se vautrant sur le canapé.

\- Bartholomew s'est plein de moi à lui et il est venu m'engueuler, évidemment je l'ai rembarré et lui ait dit de me rendre un service en échange du préjudice de son détraqué de pote. Fit-il. Seulement il part en vacances demain avec ses omégas et le timing me dit que c'est pour les remplacer.

\- Il l'aurait fait durant la parade. S'étonna Dean.

\- Il a des goûts bien spécifiques et ses habitudes.

\- Je vois, donc il faut récupérer Inias et les deux autres aujourd'hui. Décréta Dean.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Débarquer et lui dire de les laisser partir ?

\- Je peux le distraire, je sais comment faire. Improviser est ma spécialité. Fit avec conviction Dean en se levant.

\- Non Dean, tu n'as pas à faire ça et très honnêtement c'est foireux comme plan ! Rétorqua Castiel en se levant à son tour. C'est même pas un plan d'ailleurs !

\- Dick se barre demain, vas faire mumuse avec ses omégas durant des semaines avant de s'en débarrasser comme s'ils ne valaient rien et tu me demandes de rester ici bien au chaud et en sécurité ? Fit-il d'un ton outré.

\- Oui ! Fit avec aplomb Castiel. Tu n'es pas encore en état de bosser, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les alphas, déjà qu'en temps normal t'es irrésistible mais alors là tu...

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en soupirant et baissa la tête. Il en avait trop dit.

\- Ça vas aller Cas. Fit Dean d'un ton amusé mêlé de tendresse. C'est pas la première fois que je dois faire avec mes chaleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle chaleur Dean. Soupira Castiel en s'avança vers l'oméga pour le saisir au bras mais celui-ci se déroba avec nonchalance et lui fit un signe d'au-revoir par dessus l'épaule.

\- Tout vas bien se passer, je suis un pro je te ferais dire.

\- Dean je t'en pris ne fait pas ça. Fit le brun d'un ton suppliant mais l'oméga l'ignora et continua de se diriger vers la sortie.

Castiel sentit l'anxiété le prendre à la gorge et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans son torse. La peur viscérale qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de perdre Dean l'aurait prit de court si elle n'était pas si forte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son oméga courir un tel risque, il en était hors de question !

\- Reste ici ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement, utilisant pour la première fois son autorité d'alpha sur Dean qui se figea aussitôt.

C'était un ordre direct, quelque chose que les omégas ne pouvaient outrepasser. Mais lui était désensibilisé, s'était entraîné à refréner la réponse que sa part oméga voulait donner, à savoir obéir aveuglément et bêtement. Il avait parfait cette capacité durant de longues années pour enfin avoir un contrôle total sur sa vie. Alors cet ordre n'aurait pas dû susciter la moindre réaction chez lui et encore moins l'arrêter. Cet ordre n'aurait pas dût lui faire se mordre la lèvre d'inconfort... Mais c'était pourtant le cas, il était totalement bloqué par cet ordre, très certainement à cause de son état encore fragilisé et il détestait ça. Puis il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait percé ses lèvres tellement son oméga se battait et ceci lui donna un coup de fouet. Personne ne devrait avoir un tel contrôle sur sa personne ! Pas Alastair ni Castiel. Personne ! Il ferma les poings et avança d'un pas décidé, s'éloignant du brun.

Dean l'entendit alors approcher avec précipitation, il le sentit même ! C'était comme si tout son être était concentré sur le brun, en attente de son contact aussi infime soit-il. Il n'aurait jamais été comme ça en temps normal, sa volonté était bien plus solide que celle de ses instincts cependant... Il ne fit rien pour empêcher l'alpha de le saisir au bras et de le retourner brutalement vers lui.

\- Où est ce que tu crois aller ? Grogna Castiel, sa colère infiltrant son odeur qui prit une nouvelle effluve émoustillante.

\- Où ça me chante connard ! Cria Dean en dégageant violemment son bras, ignorant son instinct se délectant de voir son alpha si protecteur... Tu n'es pas mon alpha, reprit-il tout haut sa pensée d'un ton vindicatif, tu n'es que mon boss et je peux démissionner quand je veux !

Dean fit à nouveau volte face, décidé à quitter cet endroit mais la poignée de la porte lui échappa des mains lorsque Castiel la referma violemment dans un claquement bruyant. Dean soupira longuement, refusa d'écouter son crétin d'oméga tout chamboulé d'avoir contrarié son alpha qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment son alpha aux dernières nouvelles ! Castiel était en plus drapé dans son dos maintenant, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'illusion de protection et d'appartenance... Cet instinct animal était une vraie plaie.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Cas. Grogna-t-il en serrant fortement les poings, le coude prêt à partir dans les côtes de l'alpha d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, c'est de la folie Dean ! Souffla celui-ci.

\- Parce que tu vois une autre solution ? Éructa-t-il, se retournant brutalement avant de déglutir nerveusement en voyant leur proximité, ils étaient quasiment torse contre torse et c'était grisant...

\- En effet. Fit d'une voix contrit Castiel, ce qui inquiéta Dean. Comme tu le sais, Barth est proche de Dick et il est intéressé par moi alors je pourrais peut être solliciter son aide en échange de...

\- Il en est pas question ! Rugit aussitôt Dean qui empoigna le col du brun, ayant en horreur l'idée que ce bel alpha soit touché par quelqu'un d'aussi vil que Bartholomew.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Répliqua avec hargne Castiel. Tu t'apprêtais à faire la même chose et les risques sont bien plus grand pour toi que pour moi !

\- Je suis un oméga, je sais ce que je f...

\- Et s'il te clame hein ?!

Ceci eut le mérite de secouer Dean qui relâcha doucement l'alpha...

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire... Souffla Dean en manquant cruellement de conviction.

\- Tu peux sans aucun doute défier un alpha en temps normal, même plusieurs alphas mais c'est différent en ce moment, tu es affaiblis depuis la morsure d'Alastair et tu le sais pertinemment alors cesse de faire la sourde oreille !

Dean se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête et se décala de Castiel qui le vit trembler. Castiel n'aimait pas faire ça, appuyer là où ça faisait mal mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je saurais garder la tête froide. Souffla finalement Dean, ce qui rendit Castiel fou de rage.

Il le saisit et le plaqua brutalement contre la porte, arrachant une injure à Dean, injure qui se finit en gémissement lorsque Castiel plongea ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ? Demanda Dean qui sentit le corps puissant de l'alpha se plaquer contre le sien, lui donnant des frissons dont il se serrait bien passé.

\- Si tu arrives à me repousser, alors je te laisserais y aller sinon on fera à ma manière. Décréta Castiel en saisissant la hanche de Dean, faisant glisser sa main sur le devant de sa cuisse avant de bifurquer à l'intérieur pour remonter lentement.

\- C-comme si quelque chose de si idiot pouvait m'arrêter ! Se moqua Dean qui ignora les fourmillements remontant dans le creux de ses reins et tenta de s'éloigner de cette fichue porte mais Castiel le maintenait sans difficulté tout en jouant avec lui...

Dean envoya donc un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'alpha mais celui-ci ne fit qu'émettre un grognement. Il n'avait pas assez d'amplitude pour faire des dégâts conséquents et en plus maintenant une main remontait le long de son torse et allait jouer avec l'un de ses tétons tandis que l'autre faisait des cercles tentateurs à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste en dessous de son entre-jambe qui était dors et déjà dure. Il tenta à nouveau de pousser contre la porte mais Castiel se plaqua avec encore plus de force contre lui et en profita même pour lui faire écarter les jambes grâce à son genoux qu'il plaça entre.

\- Putain... Ragea Dean qui pensait de moins en moins à se sortir de ce stupide traquenard et de plus en plus à la délicieuse sensation que cette grande main forte lui procurerait si elle daignait masser son membre dure...

Il gémit en posant son front contre l'épaule de l'alpha, ses dents serrées. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'avouer vaincu pour si peu nom de Dieu ?! Dans un regain de fierté, il parvint à fléchir les genoux puis à passer tout son poids sur une seule jambe pour pivoter habilement mais son corps lui paru soudainement terriblement lourds et il chuta, son épaule heurtant plutôt lourdement le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement qu'une main le saisissant à l'épaule l'allongea autoritairement sur le dos. Il allait pour donner une droite bien mérité à Castiel maintenant à quatre patte au dessus de lui mais se cambra soudainement dans un gémissement guttural lorsque l'alpha lui saisit enfin l'entre-jambe avec fermeté, son regard bleu sombre le défiant de se dérober à lui.

Dean déglutit difficilement, la chaleur commençant à le rendre délirant, le massage sur son membre à travers son jean lui procurant un plaisirs brute... Son corps tremblaient, déchiré entre son désirs pour cet alpha et sa conscience lui disant de ne pas se laisser faire. Il tendit la main vers Castiel, sans réellement savoir si c'était pour l'attirer à lui ou le repousser mais l'alpha saisit fermement son poignet et le plaqua au sol à côté de sa tête, lui arrachant un gémissement de soumission bien malgré lui. Castiel pouvait bien faire tous ce qu'il voulait de lui, il s'en f...

\- Dean... Souffla Castiel en se baissant sur lui, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le cou de l'oméga qui gémit doucement et tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser.

\- C-Cas... Gémit-il, son autre main allant saisir fébrilement le col de Castiel qu'il tira fébrilement à lui tandis que son bassin se déhanchait avec désespoir pour avoir un contact plus appuyé avec l'alpha.

Castiel grogna de satisfaction dans son cou qu'il embrassa en massant plus fermement Dean, il inhala avec extase son odeur si exquise, tout son corps lui disait que cet oméga était celui qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années. Il mourrait d'envie de le clamer comme sien, et ce faisant, il réglerait le problème puisque Dean lui appartiendrait dès l'instant où il le mordrait... Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, Dean lui en voudrait terriblement après coup, même si là il semblait dans le même état d'esprit...

\- Oui ! Gémit Dean en écartant les jambes autour de Castiel.

Et à peine ces mots furent prononcé, que l'alpha s'éloigna subitement de Dean comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Ça ne ressemblait pas au Dean qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas lui, pas totalement. Et lui, s'il pouvait un jour avoir la chance d'avoir ce superbe oméga à ses côtés, c'était tout son être qu'il voulait, pas seulement la partie intoxiquée par les phéromones et délirante de désirs... Dean resta un instant désœuvré à même le sol, l'incompréhension marquant son visage.

\- J'avais raison. Tu n'iras pas, c'est décidé. Fit Castiel d'un ton intransigeant avant de tourner le dos à Dean et de s'éloigner.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Dean en se redressant tel un ressort. Ça ne compte pas ! Si ça n'avait pas été toi je... Dean se tu soudainement, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Castiel se retournait lentement, un tout nouvel intérêt dans ses yeux bleu.

\- Tu ?

\- Je n'irais pas. Changea-t-il de sujet. T'as gagné, fais comme tu veux. Fit-il en quittant la pièce en de lourdes enjambées, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Castiel resta hébété de longues secondes, se demandant ce qu'aurait dit Dean s'il ne s'était pas soudainement interrompu... Mais sans doute était-ce mieux comme ça, s'il lui donnait une chance de se justifier, Dean la saisirait pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se rassied pour reprendre son travail mais se ravisa en voyant l'heure. Il était temps qu'il parte pour chez Dick.

Dean fulminait en parcourant les couloirs. Jamais ses chaleurs ne l'avaient autant abrutis depuis des années maintenant ! Il savait que celle qu'il expérimentait en ce moment était spéciale mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la seule raison de la perte de son contrôle. Il savait pertinemment que Castiel y était pour beaucoup, ça aurait été n'importe quel autre alpha, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait envoyé boulé à coup de pied mais Cas était... Il soupira en jurant, attirant le regard intrigué de Gadreel qui lui fit un sourire gauche avant de se prendre un coup de coudes dans les côtes de la part d'Ezekiel qui le sermonna. Ces deux parvinrent à lui tirer un sourire avant qu'il n'aille s'enfermer dans la chambre de Castiel. Il se figea juste après. Pourquoi diable allait-il instinctivement dans la chambre de l'alpha ?! Il avait sa chambre à lui, il avait pas besoin de sentir l'odeur de cet idiot pour être mieux !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour regagner sa chambre lorsque des sanglot mêlé de couinements de douleurs se firent entendre. Il se stoppa et écouta un instant. C'était Jimmy qui était encore entrain de souffrir à cause de son alpha mais cette fois, c'était pour la dernière. Ce qui rappela à Dean que tous les omégas n'avaient pas cette chance inespérée...

\- Bonjour Castiel ! Fit Dick, toujours doté de son éternel sourire. Tient, tu n'as pas emmené ton oméga ?

\- Non, il ne se sentait pas bien alors j'ai décidé de le laisser se reposer. Fit Castiel qui, pour une fois, ne mentait pas au sujet de Dean.

\- Oh... Que c'est regrettable. Souffla Dick. Je fais finir par croire que tu fais en sorte que je ne puisse pas voir la merveille que tu détiens. Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Mais non voyons, que vas tu chercher là. Mentit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Il s'empêcha de peu d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Dean.

« Demande lui de voir ses omégas. »

Castiel déglutit. Dean était là ? Où ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il fasse ça ?

« Arrête de faire cette tête d'idiot et obéit crétin! »

\- ...Hum... Dick, tu comptes prendre avec toi tes trois omégas exact ? Demanda Castiel en s'installant sur le fauteuil rouge qui avait par de trop nombreuses fois supporter son poids ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, évidemment. Sourit Dick.

\- Je pourrais les voir ?

\- … Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Dick, perdu.

\- Je suppose que tu vas les vendre là bas, n'est ce pas ? C'est un peu pour ça que t'y vas non ? Demanda Castiel, sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois que Dick partait en vacances avec ses omégas et revenait avec des nouveaux.

\- Et bien oui en effet, je pensais vendre Samandriel et Pamela. Fit-il pensivement, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger à midi.

\- Mais Samandriel est encore très jeune et Pamela, je croyais qu'elle était la mieux entraînée... Fit Castiel, le dernier mot n'étant passé incognito qu'à grand renfort de neutralité.

\- Samandriel est jeune oui, mais je l'ai prit pour faire plaisirs à mes clients et mes amis alors il en a vue des queues et je n'aime pas avoir un oméga qui à un plus grand palmarès que moi.

Castiel se reteint de peu de lui faire un commentaire acerbe certainement suivit d'un coup de poing en pleine tronche. Comment osait-il manquer de respect à une personne innocente dont il avait ruiné la vie en jouant avec elle si cruellement ?!

\- Et Pamela à un répondant trop verbale, elle est discipliné certes mais je préfère qu'ils soient plus silencieux mais revêche, comme Inias par exemple.

Inias n'était pas revêche... Il était simplement moins attentionné que Pamela et plus susceptible d'attirer les foudres de Dick pour des broutilles...

\- Je pourrais les voir avant que tu ne partes, tu sais comme je suis sentimental moi... Tenta-t-il en paraissant aussi innocent que possible.

Dick le jaugea un instant, se demandant certainement comment un alpha pourrait avoir de quelconques sentiments pour un animal de compagnie puis il se leva et alla chercher ses biens. Castiel sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds à observa les alentours à la recherche de Dean qui était forcément dans les parages étant donné qu'il reçu un message la seconde d'après.

« Reste naturel Sherlock, tu risques pas de me trouver alors rassied toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! » envoya-t-il rapidement, s'étonnant de ne pas faire de fautes de frappes.

« Demande lui pour Hannah et si jamais il refuse, dit lui qu'un sniper lui fait sauter le caisson. »

Castiel manqua de peu de lâcher une exclamation. Parce que Dean savait également faire ça ? Quelle question, il savait tout faire celui-là cependant il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment... Mais si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait défier ses espérances c'était Dean. Il rangeait son portable au moment où Dick revenait avec les deux omégas qu'il n'avait que très rarement vue, surtout Samandriel. Il paraissait toujours aussi jeune que la fois où Dick lui avait demandé s'il voulait « jouer » avec lui, épisode qui ne cessait de lui donner la nausée. Le jeune oméga avait semblé très surpris mais aussi infiniment rassuré lorsqu'il avait poliment refusé. Samandriel se tenait bien droit, le regard bas et patientait tandis que Pamela le regardait sans détour, ses long cheveux bruns bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules fines. Elle n'était visiblement pas aussi conditionné que les deux autres, ne rentrait dans son rôle d'oméga soumit que lorsque Dick pouvait la voir et au vue de son regard porté sur lui, elle devait savoir qu'il n'était pas comme son alpha sinon elle ne prendrait pas le risque de contrarier un alpha.

\- Où est Inias ?

\- Il se repose dans sa chambre.

Castiel opina doucement du chef en serrant les dents. Sûrement qu'il avait eut une dure séance avec son alpha... Il commençait réellement à perdre patience, supportant de moins en moins les manières de barbares de Dick. Sa langue était entrain de se délier, il allait sortir un commentaire bien acide au moment même où l'on frappa énergiquement à la porte, le coupant net dans son élan.

\- Tient, je n'avais pourtant que toi aujourd'hui. Fit tout guilleret Dick en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Le nouveau venu les surpris tous les deux. Au pas de la porte se tenait Dean et pas celui revêtant le déguisement d'un oméga docile, il s'agissait du vrai... Celui avec la veste en cuir noir, le large jean usé et le regard aux éclats d'émeraude défiant le monde l'entourant.

\- Dean ? Fit avec surprise Dick, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir un simple oméga le regarder droit dans les yeux avec cet air suffisant et méprisant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Dean le poussait rudement sur le côté et entrait dans la maison derechef.

\- Cas, vas chercher Inias. Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les deux autres omégas qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que... Commença à protester Castiel, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que faisait son oméga.

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Le coupa-t-il sèchement, la tension grimpant dans la pièce.

Castiel vit les mâchoires serrées de Dean et obtempéra, prenant le chemin de la chambre d'Inias.

\- Et tu lui obéit alors qu'il te parle comme à un chien ?! S'exclama soudainement Dick, furieux.

Castiel l'ignora et continua son chemin donc Dick se rabattit sur Dean. Il se planta devant lui la tête haute et le regard meurtrier seulement, une fois le dos bien droit, l'oméga le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres et sans compter sa carrure non négligeable... Dean sourit en voyant l'alpha perdre sa confiance un instant, cependant son arrogance monstre prit vite le relais.

\- Comment oses-tu parler à ton alpha de la sorte ?! Éructa-t-il en gesticulant des bras. Comment oses tu me bousculer chez moi ? Et c'est quoi ces vêtements, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il te laisse faire ! T'es vraiment le pire des omégas, une honte !

Dean le regarda avec ennuie, pas de tout impressionné par les gueulantes de l'alpha. Pamela et Samandriel restait scotché, la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux inédites pour sûr. Dean serait sans doute resté immobile si cet idiot n'avait pas tenté de le prendre par les cheveux. Il intercepta son bras d'une poigne de fer et tira violemment sur le membre pour attirer brutalement l'alpha à lui. La satisfaction ne manqua de s'afficher sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit le nez de Dick se fracasser contre son front. L'alpha gémit piteusement de douleur en plaquant ses mains sur son visage en sang.

\- Dean ! Rouspéta Castiel qui revenait avec un Inias cerné et déboussolé. T'aurais pas put attendre qu'il me donne les infos dont j'ai besoin ?!

\- Il a essayé de me toucher. Se défendit l'oméga d'une voix sombre en fusillant du regard Dick qui écoutait leurs échanges avec des yeux éberlués.

\- Oh... D'accord. Fit tout simplement le brun avant de se placer devant Dick. J'ai besoin des infos sur une oméga nommée Hannah Caligan née le 16 avril 1991, acheté par Bartholomew le 28 août 2003. Il m'a dit l'avoir revendu à ta parade ce week-end, je veux savoir à qui !

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? Fit avec condescendance Dick. Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule Castiel, nous faire croire être des notre alors qu'en fait tu te fais baiser par ton oméga ! Cracha-t-il, son regard emplit de dégoût.

\- Et il adore ça. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Dean qui avait les bras croisés contre son torse puissant, un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres roses. Tu devrais l'entendre gémir, une vrai star de porno !

\- Dean... Soupira Castiel. T'aides pas là.

Dean haussa des épaules, très content de son petit effet sur Dick qui semblait à deux doigts d'imploser sans trouver les mots.

\- Répugnant... Grogna-t-il finalement, faisant perdre à Dean son sourire pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Fit-il en empoignant une touffe de cheveux de l'alpha sur laquelle il tira sans aucune délicatesse. Répond à Castiel.

\- Comme si j'allais obéir à un oméga. Fit Dick en tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise de Dean, se rapprochant de lui dans le même temps.

Dean voulu se reculer mais il était déjà trop tard au vue du changement d'expression de Dick.

\- Il t'a clamé ?... Fit-il en sentant l'air d'une grande inhalation. Et tu peux aller contre la volonté de ton alpha ? Fit-il d'un ton totalement sidéré. Mais t'es quoi au juste ?

Dean grogna et repoussa l'alpha brutalement. Il avait mit son vêtement spéciale chaleur, une matière hermétique qui emprisonnait son odeur dans les fibres et en temps normal, c'était parfait pour camoufler ses chaleurs cependant, il n'était pas question de n'importe quelle chaleur. Il sourit toute fois en voyant l'air benêt de Dick et pour en rajouter, il tira sur le col roulé élasthanne plusieurs fois, diffusant son odeur et la réaction des autres le fit doucement rire. Les trois autres omégas le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement, Dick parut encore plus bête avant qu'une lueur lubrique n'illumine son regard et Castiel émit un grognement en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant vers l'autre alpha.

\- Tu devrais être entrain de supplier de te faire prendre comme une...

\- J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de faire ça. Le coupa Dean qui fut un instant reconnaissant de la personnalité exécrable de Dick, lui permettant de puiser dans sa rage pour outre passer les ondes de désirs qui avaient irradier son corps en voyant Castiel faire son possessif. En faîte, reprit-il d'un ton chantant malicieux, je crois que c'est même toi qui vas me supplier. Fit-il en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

Dick eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait qu'un coup de poing le cueillit en plein visage, l'envoyant s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Castiel se pinça les lèvres, hésita à intervenir lorsque Dean se mit à se défouler sur Dick mais décida rapidement de laisser couler. Une dizaine de coups plus tard, Dean le saisissait au col et le redressait, la tête de l'alpha sonné dodelinant de droite à gauche un instant, le sang dégoulinait de son visage tuméfié jusque dans son cou.

\- Alors ? Hannah ? Parade ? Acheteur ? Ça te rappel des choses ?

Dick grogna de douleur et cracha du sang sur le sol avec véhémence, pas du tout effrayé par Dean malgré sa démonstration de force.

\- Tu n'auras jamais les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout, oméga ! Fit-il d'une voix enraillée, des petites bulles de sang éclatant dans la commissure de ses lèvres.

Et comme si il venait juste d'offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël que Dean n'ait jamais eut, celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, une joie malveillante éclairant ses émeraudes. Puis, tout guilleret, il alla se placer derrière Dick, s'accroupit dans son dos et murmura à son oreille.

\- J'espérais tellement que tu me mettes au défit mon joli. Fit-il sarcastiquement.

Tous le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire mais Dean ne fit absolument rien... Puis le son du verre se brisant et un crie de douleur retentit soudainement dans la pièce. Tout le monde regarda avec stupéfaction Dick se tordre de douleur, du sang coulant de son torse.

\- Le connaissant, je dirais qu'il a évité ton cœur d'exactement 4 centimètres, c'est son chiffre fétiche. Sourit Dean en haussant une épaule, clairement amusé tandis que Dick se tenait le pectorale en haletant et couinant.

Castiel était subjugué. Il savait que Dean était une personne dangereuse, un tueur mais le voir avec ce regard malveillant, ce sourire carnassier, cette absence de peur total alors qu'il se trouvait sur la trajectoire d'un sniper mais surtout cette cruauté, cette soif de sang... Elle lui faisait peur comme le grisait de façon indécente.

\- Alors ? Hannah ? Acheteur ? Redemanda Dean qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dick, ses doigts appuyant douloureusement près de sa blessure. À moins que tu ne veuilles une autre démonstration évidemment.

Dick se mordit fortement les lèvres, ferma le poing et tenta de frapper Dean mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, une autre balle se logea dans son corps, juste à côté de la première.

\- Tu sais, si tu es trop borné, tu risques de finir en gruyère humain. Plaisanta Dean, un petit rire secouant doucement ses épaules.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, son souffle était court, le désirs commençait à chauffer sa peau... Il devait forcément avoir un côté sadique pour aimer voir Dean se délecter de la douleur d'un autre être vivant mais l'être en question ne méritait pas de compassion à son avis, pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait alors...

\- S-son dossier est dans mon bureau. Finit par obtempérer Dick. Derrière l'étagère à droite de la fenêtre il y a un renfoncement, c'est là où se trouve tous les contrat de ventes.

Castiel sortit aussitôt de ses pensées frivoles et alla dans le bureau tandis que les quatres omégas restaient dans le séjour avec Dick.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Déjà, on vas demander aux trois amours de ta vie s'ils veulent de toi. Fit Dean en regardant les trois omégas qui restèrent stoïque un instant avant de balbutier tous en même temps. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de prendre votre indépendance, Castiel vous aidera à vivre sans lui. C'est possible, croyez moi.

Les trois se regardèrent de longues secondes puis Inias fut le premier à sembler se décider.

\- J'apprécierais grandement votre aide.

Dick se mit aussitôt à grogner de fureur, effrayant Inias qui tenta de se faire tout petit mais Dean le bâillonna fermement de sa main.

\- Sans aucun problème,sourit-il, et vous deux ?

Pamela acquiesça rapidement puis Samandriel en fit de même tandis que leur alpha fulminait sur place, jurant à tout vas contre la main de Dean.

\- À la bonne heure ! Maintenant, mon prochain problème, c'est toi. Fit Dean en passant ses bras autour du cou de Dick qui grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il appuya sur ses blessures. Ma tête me dit qu'il faut que je te tue, sinon tu vas vouloir te venger et je t'aurais sur le dos sans arrêt mais mon cœur … Non, en faite mon cœur me dit aussi de te buter. Sourit-il. Mais, ce qui me chiffonne, c'est l'absence total de gardes. Tu dois bien en avoir ? Il en a ? Demanda-t-il à Inias.

\- Non, il y a des alarmes et des caméras de surveillance mais pas de gardes, il aime gardé sa vie privé.

\- J'imagine bien pourquoi. Persifla Dean.

\- J'ai le document Dean. Revint alors Castiel qui avait effectivement avec un petit dossier en main.

\- Bien, je passe un coup de fil à Charlie pour qu'elle efface toutes traces de nous sur les vidéos et on décampe. Fit-il en se levant pour sortir son portable de sa poche.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda le brun en désignant Dick avachit au sol.

\- Oh ? Lui ? T'inquiète pas, Ketch vas s'en occuper. Fit-il avec nonchalance en hochant de la tête, le regard porté vers la fenêtre.

Puis un autre éclat de verre vola et Dick tomba lourdement au sol, sans vie, aussi simplement que ça... Castiel resta un instant horrifié . Ce n'était pas tant le meurtre qui venait juste de se passer sous ses yeux, après tout il avait lui même tiré sur Alastair mais la flegme avec laquelle Dean l'avait ordonné à son sniper, comme s'il faisait ça tous les dimanches... Et pourtant ceci ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer des yeux l'oméga qui finissait maintenant sa conversation avec cette Charlie.

\- Elle est sur le coup. Fit-il en rangeant son portable. Maintenant faut se casser, Ketch vas pas tarder à venir faire le ménage et vaut mieux pas être près de lui lorsqu'il bosse, ce type est un psychopathe. Sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans plus tarder, les autres le suivant sur les talons. D'ailleurs si jamais un bêta baraqué, typé britannique et armé jusqu'au dent rentre par effraction chez toi, fit-il en se tournant vers l'alpha, dit juste poliment bonjour, paye le et tout ira bien.

\- … D'accord. Souffla Castiel, à court de mot.

Dean connaissait également des gens dangereux... Rien se surprenant à bien y réfléchir. Ils se rendirent tous les cinq dans le parking, Pamela décidant d'aller dans la voiture de Castiel tandis que les deux autres s'installait dans l'Impala.

\- Qui est l'acheteur alors ? Demanda tout de même Dean qui n'avouera jamais avoir regardé Pamela avec suspicion.

Castiel lui lança un regard soucieux et se mordit brièvement la lèvre.

\- Métatron.

TBC ...


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel soupira d'aise lorsqu'il put enfin se poser sur son canapé. Il n'avait cessé de gérer problèmes après problèmes toute la journée. Il avait fallut trouver un endroit où mettre Inias, Pamela et Samandriel. Dean et lui les avaient accompagné dans un de ses appartements qu'il savait sûr. À peine rentré, il avait dû s'occuper de son frère qui était en pleine crise. Forte heureusement, Balthazar était là et savait exactement comment gérer un oméga souffrant de manque car il aurait été bien incapable de lui trouver les calmants adéquats et le mettre sous perfusion. Il revenait tout juste de la chambre de son frère après avoir couru dans une clinique pour acheter ce que Balthazar lui avait listé. Jimmy était toujours tremblants dans les bras de son ami... Et il y en avait trois autres qui allaient possiblement vivre la même chose ou peut être même pire... Et au milieu de ça il y avait Dean... Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de s'enquérir de son état d'ailleurs...

Il grogna et se releva pour se diriger dans sa chambre mais l'oméga n'était nul part en vue... Il alla donc dans celle attitré de Dean et le trouva entrain de faire des pompes... Comment diable pouvait-il faire de l'exercice après avoir courut toute la journée ? Il s'approcha silencieusement et se stoppa en sentant l'air. Comment diable n'avait-il pas perçut tout de suite cette douce et entêtante odeur d'oméga en chaleur ?! Puis il comprit en voyant que Dean portait toujours sa combinaison inhibant l'odeur corporel, elle était d'une efficacité remarquable.

\- Tu dois avoir chaud avec ça sur le dos. Fit-il la remarque.

\- C'est supportable. Répondit Dean sans s'arrêter de faire des pompes.

Sa voix était grave à souhait et roulait doucement à l'arrière de sa gorge, ce qui fit déglutir Castiel. Aurait-il ce genre de voix s'il était sûr lui, ses mains tenant ses mains tandis qu'il ferait des vas et vient lent mais ferme en lui ?... Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder discipliner lorsqu'il était près de Dean... C'était aberrant...

\- Tu devrais te ménager un peu, fit-il avant de se mordre doucement les lèvres. Et... Je peux t'aider à apaiser tes chaleurs tu sais... Ne put-il s'empêcher de proposer.

\- Inutile. Rétorqua aussitôt Dean. Ce n'est pas en retombant dans mes travers que je vais aller mieux. Fit-il d'une voix sans appel.

\- Dean... Tu n'as pas à être si dure envers toi même...

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama l'oméga avec hargne en cessant finalement de faire des pompes pour se relever et fixer le brun. Cette chaleur est un combat entre mes instincts et ma volonté propre et j'ai déjà laissé trop de terrain à ma part oméga. Je commence même à penser que notre arrangement n'était pas une si bonne idée...

Il y eut alors un court silence durant lequel Dean regardait sur le côté avec une certaine amertume qui laissa Castiel choqué un instant... Puis il renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Tu manques vraiment pas d'air ! Éructa-t-il, voyant Dean serrer les mâchoires. Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour t'aider et tu me dis maintenant que c'était une erreur alors même que tu sais très bien qu'à ce moment là t'étais une épave ?! Ne fais pas passer ce que j'ai fait pour quelque chose d'inutile de...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était inutile Cas... Souffla Dean en tournant lentement le visage vers lui sans pour autant le regarder directement dans les yeux. Juste une mauvaise idée. Peut être que si j'avais été plus fort, je t'aurais pas embarqué dans cette histoire...

\- … Qu'est ce que...

\- Je vois bien comment tu me regardes maintenant Cas... Fit-il en le fixant enfin et avec gravité. À cause de ma faiblesse je t'ai laissé entrer dans mon intimité et tu y à construit l'espoir que peut être un jour quelque chose serait possible entre nous... Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est totalement impossible.

Castiel se mordit fortement les lèvres, ses poings se serrant à ses côtés. Il voulait nier tout en bloque, dire qu'il ne disait que des idioties mais il savait mieux que personne que Dean disait vrai... Bien malgré lui il avait espéré, tout au fond de lui, que Dean finirait par avoir de l'affection pour lui également... Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que cela n'arrive... Une part de lui avait tout de même bêtement espéré...Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il frotta fortement son visage, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire encore plus de mal. Reprit tout bas Dean. À partir de maintenant je me débrouillerais seul pour le reste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette les moments qu'on a passé ensemble juste que je ne compte pas en avoir d'autre... Entre nous, c'est seulement professionnel, j'ai dérapé avec cette thérapie sexuelle glauque et je m'en excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Castiel voulait rire et hurler en même temps. Comment diable pouvait-il prendre un ton si solennel sur un sujet si intime ? Mais il avait raison, Dean n'était que l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour faire un boulot et lui était son patron le temps de cette mission. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il opina du chef et se détourna, incapable de croiser le regard de son … de l'oméga.

\- Je pense faire appel à des connaissances pour la suite. Intervint Dean avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir.

\- Très bien... Fais ce que tu jugeras nécessaire. Répondit froidement Castiel avant de sortir.

Dean le regarda partir sans rien dire puis soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine mais c'était nécessaire. Il était quelqu'un de très indépendant et rester attacher à une personne, un alpha qui plus était… C'était pas fait pour lui. S'il y avait bien une façon d'être sûr d'être malheureux c'était de se forcer à être quelqu'un que l'on est pas et il n'était pas du genre à jouer les omégas de maison tout content de voir leur alpha rentrer à la maison après il savait que Castiel n'attendait pas ça de lui cependant... Il était quasiment certain qu'il n'accepterait pas de le voir partir remplir des missions dangereuses pour des gens dangereux et revenir parfois blessé, en sang ou même peut être pas du tout... Il ne pouvait pas imposer ce genre de vie à quelqu'un, le faire s'inquiéter tous le temps de son absence à se demander s'il était dors et déjà mort ou pas... Il était grand temps de finir ce travail.

Les deux hommes allèrent se coucher avec l'esprit torturés de pensées déchirantes. Seule la fatigue prononcée leur permirent de trouver éventuellement le sommeil. Et même lorsque Castiel se réveilla le lendemain, il soupira de frustration en se levant et se servit un verre pour tenter de l'adoucir. Il sirotait un verre de whisky en espérant que les effluves de l'alcool lui enlèveraient un peu l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même pour s'être attaché à Dean. Celui-ci avait été très clair, que ce soit dans son comportement ou ses paroles, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se mettre avec un quelconque alpha. Mais parfois le cœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ignore totalement ce que lui dit le cerveau... Perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. De toute façon c'était certainement un de ses domestiques ou un de ses gardes.

\- Cette habitude en dit long sur votre santé mentale.

La voix étrangère le tira tout de suite de son songes et se retourner. Il vit un homme se tenir juste derrière lui avec le dos bien droit, les jambes écartés pour le tenir d'aplomb, un petit sourire suffisant en coin et ses mains tatoués de croix tenu en face de lui de façon distingué. Castiel se leva lentement, comment diable s'était-il infiltré sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Fit l'homme avec un accent britannique. Je suis juste venu pour que vous régliez mes honoraires.

\- Je vois, fit-il calmement, vous êtes de sniper d'hier n'est ce pas ?

\- Exacte.

\- Combien valait vos services ?

Et là, un sourire mauvais et joueur étira les lèvres de l'homme qui se rapprocha de lui en des pas lents et nonchalant mais terriblement confiant. Clairement, il n'avait pas peur d'un alpha aussi imposant que soit Castiel et ce malgré son statu de bêta.

\- Et bien j'aurais dit 42 000 mais vue comme l'argent ne semble pas vous faire défaut, j'ai quelques scrupules à demander si peu pour la vie du pauvre alpha que j'ai achevé.

\- Tu fais dans le racket maintenant ? C'est disgracieux venant de toi. Intervint Dean qui arrivait tranquillement, son survêtement et son large t-shirt ne gâchant en rien son sex-appeal, certainement pas alors que l'on pouvait voir ses biceps délicieusement mit en valeur par ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Castiel devait vraiment arrêter de penser à l'oméga de la sorte...

\- Deano, c'est toujours un plaisirs de te voir. Fit avec mordant Ketch, clairement peu content de le voir.

\- Quoi tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire ? Fit avec incrédulité Dean, dont l'amusement ne pouvait être raté.

\- Cette histoire qui m'a valut une belle balafre. Rétorqua Ketch.

\- T'en a plein de toute façon, arrête dont de faire ton bébé. Fit l'oméga avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Castiel les observa se fusiller du regards, incapable de savoir que faire... Certainement que l'absence de réaction de sa part était la meilleure des choses... Puis comme si un signal avait été échangé, les deux hommes s'approchèrent soudainement l'un de l'autre et un grand sourire barra leur visage tandis que l'un donnait un coup de poing amicale dans le pectoral de l'autre qui lui assénait une claque sur l'épaule.

\- Je me souviens encore de la tronche que tu tirais ! Rit Dean. J'avoue qu'à peine plus haut et c'était les valseuses qui prenaient !

Puis il éclata de rire tandis que Ketch bougonnait et râlait avec toute fois un coin de bouche relevé dans son amusement.

\- N'empêche que j'ai pas put baiser durant deux mois après !

\- Oh ! Pauvre de toi ! Se moqua Dean.

\- Hey ! J'ai beau n'être qu'un bêta j'ai un appétit sexuel vorace gros malin ! Se plaignit l'anglais en secouant la tête.

\- Et tu crois que je t'envoyais ces bouteilles de whisky pour quoi ? Je savais que t'aurais besoin de noyer ton désespoir, si c'est pas généreux de ma part ça. Se félicita Dean en pressant une main contre son torse avec la suffisance.

\- Très généreux ouais. Renifla dédaigneusement Ketch avant de tourner son attention vers Castiel qui préférait toujours rester hors de cet étrange échange. Donc voilà ton nouveau client.

\- Castiel oui et d'ailleurs, j'en profite de t'avoir sous la main pour te demander à nouveau tes services.

\- Oh ? Ça y est ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? Plaisanta Ketch. De quoi est-il question cette fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore pour l'instant, Charlie s'occupe de trouver des informations en ce moment même mais tu as déjà bossé avec moi, tu sais que je ne fais rien avant d'avoir tout planifié.

\- Ouais, comme t'avais planifié de me tirer dessus ?

\- J'ai trébuché, ça arrive même au pro !

\- J'aurais préféré que tu te vautre avec un couteau entre les mains au lieu d'une arme à feu !

\- Si tu crois que je peux décider de quand je me vautre...

\- T'aurais put lâcher ton arme au lieu de presser la détente !

\- Ouais, j'aurai put arrêter le temps aussi et intercepter la balle à main nue !

\- En effet ! Ça m'aurait évité bien des désagréments !

\- Hum.. Excusez-moi... Fit alors Castiel, décidant que ce cirque avait assez duré.

\- Oh pitié, j'aurais très bien pu te trouer une couille alors cesse de geindre !

\- Bien sûr maintenant c'est ma faute pour ne pas voir le verre à moitié plein !

\- Hey ! S'exclama Castiel, ayant horreur d'être ignoré.

Les deux tueurs à gages se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et il eut un instant droit à deux aura meurtrière focalisé sur lui. S'il n'était pas un alpha qui en avait déjà vue plus que nécessaire, il se serait certainement recroqueviller dans un coin en espérant disparaître de la surface de la terre...

\- J'ai dit que tu avais le droit de demander les services de qui tu jugeait nécessaire Dean, mais j'aurais quand même aimé que tu m'en informe avant...

\- Bien sûr oui, s'excusa Dean, de ce que j'ai put récupérer comme information sur Métatron, c'est qu'il est bien plus fortuné que Dick et possèdent une sécurité bien plus sérieuse également. Vue l'ampleur de la tâche et sans compter le fait qu'il m'ait vue avec toi à la parade, j'ai jugé que de l'aide serait nécessaire. Expliqua Dean avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers l'autre tueur. Ketch est un pro tout comme moi et petit plus, c'est un excellent sniper comme tu as pu le voir. Il sera à même de s'adapter à toutes les situations. Ça me coûte de le dire, mais cet enfoiré est très doué.

Ketch sourit de toutes ses dents et fit même une petite mimique manquant cruellement de modestie. Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait, lorsqu'il s'était décidé à engagé Dean, qu'il s'était aventurer dans une histoire qui pourrait le dépasser de loin et il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il voulait retrouver son ami d'enfance mais également faire cesser ce trafic humain, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de cette monstruosité maintenant qu'il en avait eut un aperçut... Et très franchement, avoir Dean au près de lui, sachant exactement qui contacter et quoi faire le rassurait beaucoup... Après tout, à la base il n'était pas versé dans ce genre d'entreprise. Ici, il n'était que le débiteur... Il n'aimait guère envoyer un oméga sur le terrain, le laisser se mettre en danger mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était qualifié pour faire ce travail contrairement à Dean... Et celui-ci lui collerait certainement son poing dans la gueule s'il disait qu'il préférait le garder en sécurité ici. Il se mordit les lèvres et se fustigea à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas à prendre soin de Dean, Dean n'était pas son oméga ! Ça ne faisait pas partit de son devoir envers lui, il devait prétendre être son alpha en face des personnes nécessaires et le payer lorsque tout ça serait terminé pour qu'il puisse repartir et poursuivre sa vie ailleurs... Sans lui...

\- Quand est ce que Charlie pourra nous donner ses informations à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il à Dean d'une voix qui ne vacilla pas.

\- Elle vas certainement nous contacter d'ici peu, la connaissant elle a travaillé toute la nuit.

\- Très bien, fit-il sans émotion avant de se tourner vers Ketch, souhaitez-vous que je paie maintenant ou après que tout soit terminé ?

\- J'aimerais avoir l'argent pour le meurtre de ce Dick Roman. Sait-on jamais, vous pourriez être tué et je l'aurais vraiment bien profond.

\- En effet. Suivez-moi.

Castiel et Ketch s'éloignèrent pour se rendre dans le bureau du brun et Dean les observa faire... Il fixa surtout l'alpha. Il avait prit ces paroles sans sourciller, comme si la mort pouvait réellement lui tomber dessus demain... Tout le monde savait que l'on pouvait mourir à tout moment mais de là à n'avoir aucune réaction lorsque dit si brutalement... Même lui qui avait l'habitude avait sentit une angoisse glaçante courir le long de son dos, chose à laquelle il ne c'était pas du tout attendu. Il n'avait pas une seule fois considérer la possibilité que Castiel puisse mourir... Lui oui, bien évidemment car il était sur le terrain mais pas Castiel... Et l'idée seule qu'il puisse être abattu d'ici quelques jours lui remua l'estomac. Il secoua alors énergiquement la tête. Encore ces saloperies de chaleurs qui causaient ! Sa part oméga ne voulait plus cet Alastair de malheur, c'était déjà ça, mais du coup elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Castiel ! Bien évidemment, il aurait dû le voir venir. Il grogna d'agacement en sentant une bouffée de chaleur éclore dans son bas ventre et décida d'aller prendre une douche bien froide. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à tenir toute la journée sans trop de difficulté. Plusieurs jours étaient maintenant passé depuis qu'Alastair l'avait mordu, il sentait son corps se calmer et redevenir docile mais il restait toujours des moments où il n'écoutait rien d'autre que son désirs de se reproduire ceci-dit, si Dean se plongeait avec assez de force dans son travail, il était sûr de pouvoir retrouver rapidement toute sa ''normalité''.

Castiel paya Ketch puis alla voir son frère discrètement. Il le trouva endormit dans son lit et dans les bras de Balthazar qui lui sourit avec embarras. L'alpha s'approcha silencieusement et vie que Jimmy tenait fermement l'alpha psychologue, ses bras entourant sa taille et le serrant tout contre lui malgré qu'il soit toujours endormit. Castiel était sûr que s'il tentait de le séparer de son ami, Jimmy grognerait et s'accrocherait à lui avec encore plus de force...

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai essayé de lui faire lâcher prise mais...

\- T'en fait pas, je comprend. Sourit Castiel. Et je sais très bien que jamais tu profiterais de la situation cependant, il y a trois autres omégas, Pamela, Samandriel et Inias qui pourraient très prochainement avoir besoin de ton aide...

\- Je trouverais comment faire. Lui assura Balthazar qui caressait distraitement les cheveux de Jimmy. Je vais finir par monter mon propre cabinet spécialisé dans la thérapie de réadaptation post-dissolution du lien alpha/oméga...

\- Ce serait très certainement une excellente idée. Sourit le brun. Mais vas falloir trouver un nom moins long, et une méthode ne forçant pas la création immédiate d'un autre lien... Souligna-t-il en haussant un sourcil accusatif.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, aucun lien ne sera construit entre nous sans son accord. Je l'aide juste à surmonter son traumatisme et ensuite... C'est une autre histoire. Sourit-il.

\- Bien, j'ai confiance en toi Balth, mais si tu oses crée un lien avant qu'il ne puisse réellement être en mesure de le refuser, poursuivit sombrement Castiel, je t'étripe de mes propres mains.

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de savoir comment prendre ça... Il n'avait jamais déjà été menacé de mort avant et savait que Castiel ne blaguait pas du tout. Il tira un sourire forcé et anxieux avant de redevenir sérieux aussitôt, le regard du brun s'acérant dangereusement. Il hocha de la tête et Castiel sembla s'en satisfaire puisqu'il sortit de la chambre, laissant Balthazar scotché.

Une heure plus tard, Charlie les contactait par cam comme prévue. Ils se réunir dans le bureau de Castiel et écoutèrent la jeune femme rousse leur dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Dean grommelait dans sa tasse de café serré, se plaignant de l'heure bien trop matinal pour ce briefing de malheur. Ketch était tout à fait l'opposé, aussi fraîche qu'une rose dans la rosée du matin, il buvait son petit thé dans sa petite tasse sur sa petite assiette... Castiel pouvait sentir l'envie meurtrière de Dean de lui balancer sa tasse de café à la tronche. Les personnes non matinale avaient toujours en horreur celles qui l'étaient, leur existence était proche d'un affront pour elles.

\- Métatron à plusieurs dizaines d'omégas qu'ils logent dans des appartements directement rattaché à sa demeure, je dirais qu'il les tient à disposition pour son plaisirs personnelle. Expliqua-t-elle, ses sourcils froncés étant la seule marque de désapprobation. Vraiment rien ne sort de l'ordinaire concernant ce gars ou alors il a très bien dissimulé la chose. Toute fois, vue le nombre d'omégas qu'il possède, je dirais qu'il est étroitement lié avec le réseau principale de trafic, peut être même en est-il membre...

\- Donc on aurait pêché un gros poisson, fit pensivement Ketch, peut être même que l'on pourrait connaître avec exactitude l'identité de tous les responsables de ce réseau... Et si on connaît toutes les têtes...

\- Alors on peut abattre l'hydre... Poursuivit Dean.

\- L'hydre de Lerne ? Demanda Castiel. La créature à plusieurs têtes ?

\- Exacte, chaque fois que l'une de ses têtes est tranché, deux autres repoussent, une autre personne remplace celle ayant été écarté mais si on tranche toutes les têtes en même temps.

\- Alors aucun survivant ne peux faire perdurer le système. Termina Ketch.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait mettre un terme à ce réseau ?

\- Ce n'est plus de l'ordre de l'impossible en tout cas. Fit le britannique en sirotant son thé.

\- Il vas falloir que je prévienne d'autres collègues car si on vas dans cette direction, on aura besoin de bien plus de monde. Fit Dean. Après tu pourrais juste récolter les preuves dont tu as besoin et les faire traduire en justice. Proposa-t-il à Castiel .

L'alpha considéra un instant cette option. Durant des année, Dick était passer entre les mailles du filet grâce à des chantages, corruption et compagnie alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que serait capable de faire une organisation qui avait un poids international et une somme d'argent colossal. Il ne croyait pas en la justice du gouvernement, étant appliqué par des êtres humains, il n' avait aucune certitude quand à l'impartialité des jugements... Peut être même que les juges étaient dors et déjà soudoyé ou menacé... Il y avait des centaines de cas d'enlèvement d'omégas dans le pays, les forces de l'ordre était forcément au courant alors soit ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour manque de preuves soit ils fermaient les yeux au profit d'un quelconque avantage financier ou matériel... S'il décidait de laisser une chance à ces monstre et de les faire traduire en justice, il prenait le gros risque de s'exposer pour rien et de tout perdre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment de confiance pour le genre humain pour prendre un tel paris.

\- Non, ces gens là on détruit des centaines de vies, qu'importe ce qu'on leur fait faire durant le reste des leurs, jamais ça ne rachètera quoi que ce soit, ni ne sauvera qui que ce soit. La meilleure chose à faire est de se débarrasser d'eux et de cesser cette abomination. Déclara-t-il. Fais appel à toutes les personnes que tu jugeras nécessaire Dean, je te fais confiance.

Dean hocha de la tête et se levait déjà, certainement pour aller faire précisément ça lorsque Charlie s'exclama.

\- Hey les gars ! J'avais pas finit moi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Oh, désolé Charlie... Fit Dean en se rasseyant.

\- Bref, comme je disais avant que vous ne partiez dans tous les sens avec histoire d'Hydre à dormir debout, il y a aussi sa femme qui a un passé des plus intéressant. Fit-elle en joignant ses mains devant son visage, un sourire malicieux jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Rowena Macload ?

\- Celle-ci même, née dans une famille plus que modeste, elle a la chance inouïe d'être une alpha, un vrai tremplin vers une vie plus aisé. Elle a une excellente éducation et se mêle aux communautés riches sans aucune difficulté grâce à ses charmes et elle se marie à un homme. Ils vivent ensemble trois ans puis l'homme meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Expliqua Charlie.

\- En quoi est-ce spéciale ? Demanda Dean. Elle s'est marié avec un vieux croulant au bord de la mort pour son frique, rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Si elle s'était arrêté là, oui. Sourit Charlie. Sauf que notre chère Rowena s'est ensuite mariée quatre autres fois et à chaque fois, quelques années plus tard, ses maris mourraient par maladie ou accident.

\- C'est une veuve noir. Clarifia Ketch avec un sourcil haussé et distingué.

\- Exact et apparemment, elle est experte pour ce qui est de camoufler ses meurtres en accidents car après tout, si on découvrait qu'il était question d'homicide, non seulement elle ne toucherait pas son butin mais en plus elle risquerait de se retrouver en prison.

\- Et donc sa prochaine cible c'est Métatron c'est ça ?

\- Ça m'en à tout l'air.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a juste à la laisser faire, elle finira éventuellement par lui régler son compte ? Demanda Castiel.

\- D'après les statistiques, c'est la première fois qu'elle met autant de tant à tuer sa cible mais cela pourrait s'expliquer au fait que le nombre d'omégas dont elle aurait à s'occuper serait bien plus important que les autres fois. Affirma Charlie.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire, ne sachant comment réellement utiliser cette information.

\- Autre fait intéressant, reprit alors Charlie, c'est qu'elle marié qu'avec des alpha qui possédait des omégas et qu'après avoir tué ses maries, ces omégas ci recevaient une généreuse somme d'argent, la plus part rentrant chez eux.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle fait ce que tu fais, mais de l'intérieur. Fit Dean en regardant Castiel qui était sidéré et impressionné en même temps.

\- Il est plus simple pour une femme de s'infiltrer en terrain ennemi, même les alphas modernes ont tendance à les sous estimer alors les traditionnelles... Fit moqueusement la rousse.

\- Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

\- Elle a sûrement une histoire derrière ses actions, tout comme toi. Souffla Dean. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette Rowena pourrait devenir un atout de taille. IL y aurait moyen que tu prennes contact avec elle Charlie ?

\- Mais certainement. Sourit la jeune femme rousse.

\- Tu pourrais aussi savoir qui sont les membres de ce réseau par hasard ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus papier que numérique ce type. Fit Charlie avec scepticisme. Mais il y a beaucoup plus de chance que ces information soit sur un disque externe avec une sécurité, peut être même qu'ils ont un réseau indépendant... Ce qui veut dire que ma présence est nécessaire.

\- Très bien. Acquiesça Dean.

\- Je ne vois pas comment entrer en contact avec Métatron, j'ai à peine parlé avec lui durant la parade. Soupira Castiel.

\- On a qu'à l'assiéger. Proposa Ketch. On débarque armée de bazooka et on fait tout péter.

Dean semblait aimer ce plan vue son sourire tandis que les deux autres restaient dubitatif.

\- J'aime toute fois l'effet de surprise. Ajouta Dean. Les voir tout ébahit lorsque le faible oméga que je suis leur en colle une est vraiment trop bon. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il a des omégas en plus vue le nombre qu'ils sont.

\- T'es mignon mais je suis un bêta moi. Rétorqua Ketch.

\- Il suffira que tu mettes une de mes combinaisons inhibitantes et de t'asperger de phéromones oméga synthétiques, ce sera bien assez convaincant une fois mélangé aux autres omégas.

\- Où est ce que je trouve un truc pareil ?

\- Cole en a, il adore se faire passer pour un oméga.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean lui lança un regard appuyé.

\- Oh je vois. Sourit Ketch. Je savais pas dis donc.

\- Disons qu'il est plus à l'aise avec moi pour parler de ça. Haussa-t-il des épaules.

\- Logique oui. Fit pensivement Ketch, Dean ne manquant en aucun cas le nouvel intérêt qui se mit à briller dans les yeux de son collègue.

\- Je pensais aussi faire appel à Benny.

\- Benny ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ketch. Il est pas franchement qualifier pour ça, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, il fait ours mal léché, il arrivera jamais à se faire passer pour un tendre et doux oméga.

\- Parce que tu crois que t'as l'air d'être tendre et doux ? Rétorqua Dean.

Ketch ne put qu'abdiquer cependant Dean reconnu bien la nouvelle lueur dans les yeux du béta. Ketch ne prêtait aucune attention aux dynamiques alpha/bêta/oméga, il se contentait de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et avec qui il le voulait et Dean avec une claire net idée de ce qu'il voulait et avec qui... Il sourit en coin. Une chose était sûr, Cole n'allait certainement pas laisser n'importe qui le traîner dans un lit pour lui faire faire un tour de manège, Ketch allait trimer pour l'avoir, qu'il aime se faire passer pour un oméga ou non.

\- Bref, je vais prendre contact avec tout mes contacts. Tu veux une liste Cas ? Demanda Dean.

\- Non, je te fais confiance. Fit-il sans porter intérêt à Dean, ne se tournant même pas pour le regarder.

L'oméga se pinça les lèvres, légèrement agacé d'être si ouvertement ignoré mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire quoi que ce soit, c'était exactement ce comportement qu'il lui avait demander d'adopter. Il s'éclipsa donc sans dire un mot et se mit au travail, certaines de ses connaissances allaient certainement être difficile à joindre, valait mieux s'y prendre maintenant.

\- Rowena à tout de suite accepter de vous voir. Fit alors Charlie qui était elle même stupéfaite. Elle semblait même impatiente de vous rencontrez, tellement d'ailleurs qu'elle passe cette après midi.

\- Heu... Très bien... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose ceci dit... Fit Castiel, également scié, mais le plus tôt était sans doute le mieux. Tu es sûr que son mari n'est pas derrière tout ça ?

\- Castiel, fit avec sarcasme Charlie, je suis même tellement doué que ça en devient un problème alors s'il te plaît, ne doute pas de moi sinon ce problème pourrait bien devenir le tient.

Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle insinuais mais il préféra jouer le jeu et acquiesça. Puis elle coupa la connexion en stipulant reprendre contact demain, Ketch partit également pour préparer ses affaires ou il ne savait quoi et Dean jonglait entre son portable et son ordinateur. Les deux hommes s'évitèrent toute la mâtinée et tout le début d'après midi, se noyant chacun dans leur travail. Ce fut Gadreel et Ezekiel qui les réunit l'après midi lorsque Rowena Macload vint effectivement leur rendre visite. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, Dean endossa le rôle d'oméga soumit et se mit en retrait tandis que Castiel ouvrit la porte à l'alpha rousse. Celle afficha immédiatement un sourire ravit et entra dans la demeure sans attendre la permission, ses talons claquant doucement contre le carrelage. Elle accrocha d'une main délicate son sac sur le porte manteau avant que Duma n'eut finalement le temps d'arriver pour lui ôter son manteau des épaules. Castiel allait pour la saluer mais Rowena l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers Dean qui fut tout aussi surpris de le brun.

\- Oh mon chère, quel plaisirs de te revoir. Fit-elle en caressant délicatement du dos de ses phalanges la joue d'un Dean stupéfait. Tu es encore plus à croquer au naturel. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

\- Heu... merci... Balbutia-t-il avant de s'en rendre compte, oubliant de demander la permission à son alpha mais Rowena sembla se contre ficher de cette écart de conduite...

\- Mais de rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapotant le nez de Dean avant de se tourner vivement vers Castiel qui était tout aussi interloqué. Alors, j'ai crût comprendre que nous pourrions, comment dire, avoir des intérêts communs ?

\- … En effet. Votre mari à chez lui une oméga que je voudrais aider...

Rowena força un sourire, ses pommettes angulaires attrapant la lumières et faisant briller la lueur dangereuse dans son regard, laissant un instant Castiel sans voix... Rowena pouvait être apparemment adorable et charmante mais il ne fallait pas s'y laisser prendre...

\- Mon mari, fit-elle sans cacher aucunement la répulsion que lui procurait ce mot, a un goût bien trop prononcé pour les omégas alors si vous voulez en récupérer un, je vous aiderai avec joie.

Castiel la fixa longuement, se demandant s'il devait entrer dans le vif du sujet et arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui était réellement Rowena Macleod et ce fut finalement Dean qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

\- Quand comptez-vous vous débarrasser de lui ?

Rowena continua de regarder Castiel quelques secondes. Aucune surprise ne s'afficha sur son visage bien au contraire, un fin sourire malicieux étira ses fines lèvres peintes d'un léger rouge. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Dean en clignant des yeux lentement. Elle était la personnification même de l'espièglerie.

\- Voudriez-vous que j'avance la date ?

Dean sourit à son tour. Il l'aimait bien elle, même si elle était une alpha, elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Ça pourrais nous arranger oui. Confirma Dean.

\- Le soucis c'est qu'il faudrait pouvoir replacer rapidement mes chéries, sinon ils seront récupéré par les amis de Métatron et ce serait fort regrettable...

\- Je m'occuperai de ça. Intervint Castiel. Je sais exactement où les placer.

\- Tous ? Fit-elle, impressionnée. Ils sont 62.

\- Ma famille à une villa en campagne, avec les appartements des domestiques il y a une centaine de place. Expliqua Castiel. Le problème serait de les déplacer, ils seraient plus avisé de les déplacer peu à peu si la situation le permet.

\- Se rendrait-il compte tout de suite qu'un certain nombre de ses omégas manque à l'appel ? Demanda Dean.

Rowena baissa alors les yeux et mit son index devant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses réflexions un court instant.

\- Non, ils restent généralement de leur côté alors il ne s'en rendrait pas compte mais le problème c'est qu'il lui prend souvent d'aller voir l'un d'entre eux. Fit-elle, sa bouche se tordant d'un côté. Et le problème c'est que je ne peux pas prévoir qui il pourrait aller voir et comme ils ne quittent jamais la propriété... Je ne pourrais pas lui dire qu'ils sont sorti ou autre...

\- Alors il faut accaparer son attention par un nouvel oméga, il passera plus de temps avec lui n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dean.

\- En effet, il passe le plus de temps avec ceux qui ont eut une vie... Mouvementé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il suffirait de trouver quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui compter sa vie. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est ça qu'il aime en faîte, fit-elle avec un certain dédain, entendre les choses horribles qu'on vécu ces pauvres enfants.

\- Moi j'aurais plein de choses à lui raconter. Persifla Dean.

\- Il t'a vue à mes côtés Dean, intervint aussitôt Castiel. Ça ne peut pas être toi.

\- Je sais. Soupira l'oméga.

\- Mais tu pourrais quand même te charger de le distraire. Fit alors Rowena en agitant l'une de ses mains manucurées. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est les histoires qu'on les omégas à raconter, que tu appartiennent à un autre alpha ne sera qu'un faible inconvénient pour lui. Et de plus, vous pourriez espacer le temps de discutions sur plusieurs jours, le connaissant il ne s'intéressera qu'à vous et ne pensera pas à aller se distraire avec mes chéries. Fit-elle avec satisfaction.

\- Donc tu pourrais nous présenter ? Demanda Dean.

\- Mais certainement. Sourit l'alpha rousse. Je vais vous faire la liste des omégas que vous pourrez emmener en premier, ceux qui seront les moins susceptibles de recevoir une visité inopiné de Métatron.

\- Merci beaucoup. Fit Castiel en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas. Je ne pensais pas que vous en feriez autant.

Rowena émit un petit gloussement tout en haussant des épaules, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur son visage pâle.

\- En réalité vous tombez à pique. Je ne rêve que de me débarrasser de ce boulet ces derniers temps. J'ai de plus en plus envie de l'égorger dans son sommeil. Fit-elle, toujours doté de ce sourire charmant qui en aurait déconcerté plus d'un si Castiel ne connaissait pas déjà quelqu'un avec des pulsions meurtrières.

\- Je pourrais me charger de lui. Fit d'ailleurs cette personne.

\- Oh très chère, c'est très gentil de ta part. Fit-elle en caressant à nouveau la joue de Dean. Mais je prendrais plaisirs à le faire moi même, croit moi.

Dean sourit, comprenant clairement l'alpha rousse et Castiel dû se faire violence pour ne pas réagir à cette étrange communion que ces deux assassins semblaient avoir... Il la laissait le toucher si facilement... Pourquoi ne repoussait-il pas sa main ? Il sera les mâchoires, agacé par ce qu'il voyait et aussi par sa réaction car il n'avait aucunement le droit de se sentir jaloux... Il expira longuement pour se calmer mais Dean le repéra aussitôt et le fixa, amenant Castiel à détourner le regard avec amertume.

\- Je vous couvrirai comme je pourrais, reprit Rowena. Vous pourrez me tenir au courant de la progression de l'évacuation de mes chéries sur le numéro que j'ai donné à votre amie Charlie. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Fit-elle d'un ton coquet. Sur ce, je crains de ne devoir quitter votre charmante compagnie. Poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus lasse. Il ne faudrait pas que ce boulet se fasse les films, qu'ils soient justifié ou non.

Et comme elle était apparue, elle repartie sans attendre que Duma l'aide à remettre son manteau. Rowena Macload était une femme peu commune, et aussi dangereuse que séduisante. Grâce à elle, d'ici quelques jours à peine, ils commenceraient leur plan pour disloquer le réseau de trafic humain... Dean jeta un regard furtif à Castiel qui fixait toujours la rousse s'éloigner. Il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour le garder en vie, qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait. Lui était capable de mettre fin à des vies, certes généralement celles de personnes malveillantes et inhumaine mais Castiel était capable de quelques chose de bien plus important. Il changeait la vie de tous les autres, s'évertuait à la rendre meilleure et plus belle... Chose que Dean était bien incapable de faire...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel était à son bureau, occupé à lire la paperasse... Du moins, il tentait de signer des papiers mais tout ce qu'il lisait, il l'oubliait la seconde d'après... Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et même personne...

Une personne qui n'était plus là...

Juste comme ça, Dean était partit... Il avait remplit la mission qu'il lui avait donné et avait disparu l'instant d'après, sans même dire au-revoir... Castiel ne l'avait pas payé, incapable de savoir où envoyer l'argent maintenant que l'oméga n'était plus là. Il posa lentement son stylo, ses yeux passant pour la centième sur les mots sans les voir. Dean l'avait fuit... Il sentit le vide en lui agripper sa poitrine avec encore plus de force... Cette doucereuse détresse grandissait en son sein et faisait doucement naître la certitude que plus jamais il n'aurais la chance de réellement vivre... Plus maintenant... Ce froid nouveau et terrifiant, telle la main de la faucheuse qui vous effleure la joue, promettait une fin lente et agonisante. Dean était partit et seul restait derrière lui une malédiction, un cancer , qui empirait chaque jours, prenait toujours un peu plus de sa joie de vivre pour ne laisser rien... Absolument rien derrière... Il soupira fortement en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quel était l'intérêt de vivre si l'on était sûr et certain d'être malheureux jusqu'à la dernière seconde ?

Une semaine auparavant...

C'était le grand jour, aujourd'hui Dean et Castiel allaient faire la connaissance de Métatron, le tenir occupé pendant que les collègues de l'oméga infiltreraient le harem pour les évacuer jours après jours en fonction de la liste que Rowena avait fournit à Charlie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs entrain de pianoter sur sa tablette, Benny avait un sourire benêt sur le visage en observant Dean dans des vêtements si serrés. Il se foutait clairement de sa tronche ! Dean lui lança un regard lourd de sens, ce qui fit rire le gros nounours.

\- Rien que marcher doit être inconfortable, c'est ridicule. Fit-il de sa grosse voix.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, à croire que les omégas n'ont pas besoin de bouger, ni de respirer. Fit-il avec mordant.

\- Je suis bien content que tu ais décidé de me faire faire les expéditions de sauvetage finalement. Rit-il.

\- Tu seras parfait pour ce job vue ton passé de dealer des mers. Rit l'oméga. et j'avoue avoir oublié ton embonpoint. Souligna Dean en tapotant la bedaine de son ami qui rit.

\- Signe de bonne santé !

\- Pour un alpha oui mais en tant qu'oméga, on vas te croire enceint. Se moqua-t-il.

Castiel fixait Benny depuis son fauteuil. Dean était amicale envers Benny, qui était un alpha... I savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour ça mais... D'après ce qu'il savait, Dean détestait les alphas... Mais peut être que sa vie l'avait aussi amené à rencontrer des alphas dignes de son respect... des alphas avec lesquels il était proche, voir très proche... Peut être n'était-il pas aussi spécial pour Dean qu'il ne le croyait... Il se sentait déjà isolé parmi cette bande d'amis qui se connaissait si bien mais maintenant... Il soupira fortement en secouant la tête. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à des choses aussi inutiles !

Cole ajustait le harnais de son arme blanche contre sa jambe, laissant de côté tout son attirail. Vue les fringues qu'il devait mettre pour l'infiltration, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où il pouvait cacher des armes...

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à poil. Grogna-t-il en passant nerveusement ses mains sur son corps.

\- C'est pourtant loin d'être le cas. Fit Ketch, un sourire en coin.

Cole lui lança un regard incrédule avant de ricaner brièvement. Puis il sortit un petit flacon de son sac et le lança à Ketch qui l'attrapa habilement d'une seule main.

\- Voilà tes phéromones synthétiques, met en toutes les cinq heures minimum. Et par pitié ne vas pas draguer des omégas une fois sur place.

\- Aucune chance. Fit-il en fixant avec bien trop d'insistance Cole qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rappelez vous qu'une fois sur place, vous ne vous connaissez plus. Intervint Charlie. Vous dites votre vie fictive, rien de plus, rien de moins et n'oubliez pas que tous les omégas là bas ne seront pas forcément coopératif. Certains ne voudront pas partir, peut être même irons prévenir leur alpha de votre conduite s'ils la trouvent louche alors pas de conneries.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas ma première infiltration. Fit Ketch avec confiance.

\- Tenez, fit-elle en lui donnant une sorte de mini bipeur de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, si quelque chose arrive et fait foirer toute la mission, appuyé sur le bouton. Ça avertira tout le monde qu'il faut passer à une évacuation d'urgence. Fit-elle en distribuant les autres bipeurs.

Tous les clipsèrent à leur vêtement, Charlie récapitula rapidement ce que chacun devait faire puis ils se mirent en route. Benny resta dans sa voiture au abord de la maison, Cole, Ketch et Charlie entraient discrètement tandis que Dean et Castiel allaient sonner. Une poignées de seconde après seulement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Métatron en joie qui les invita chaudement à entrer. Il babillait déjà alors même qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver.

\- Ma femme m'a dit que vous étiez de charmantes personnes, je suis heureux de vous accueillir chez moi pour une petite collation. Fit Métatron qui les guidas vers le séjour.

Si celui de Dick étant spacieux et somptueux, celui-ci avait des allures de châteaux du XVIIIeme... Tout était bien trop grand et chère pour que même Castiel se sentent à l'aise... Métatron devait forcément être au cœur du trafic pour être si aisé car il n'avait pas de travail à proprement parlé ni de patrimoine familial comme Castiel. Il savait forcément qui d'autres faisaient tourner le business... Charlie allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Rowena entra, vêtue d'une autre robe longue élégante à souhait. Elle se tenait bien droite, ses mains délicates tenues devant elle. Elle se déplaçait fièrement, seul manquait au tableau sa malice qui la caractérisait tant, l'ayant remplacé par un air hautain qui collait parfaitement aux lieux.

\- Oui, vous verrez très cher, ils sont des plus exquis. Fit-elle de sa voix clair en s'asseyant sur le canapé avant de prendre un verre de vin posé sur la petite table juste à côté.

\- Oui je me souviens très bien de vous. Fit Métatron qui manquait cruellement de grâce et de distinction à côté de Rowena, se laissant tomber sur le canapé plus qu'autre chose. Vous m'avez l'air très intéressant en effet.

Castiel força un sourire et décida de pendre place malgré qu'on ne l'avait pas invité à le faire, Dean le suivait docilement, s'apprêtant à s'agenouiller au sol au moment où Rowena intervint.

\- Le sol serait inconfortable et je tient à ce que mes invités soient reçus comme des rois alors, je vous en prit, faîte asseoir votre charmant oméga à vos côtés. Fit-elle en désignant la place à côté de Castiel.

\- Je vous prend au mot, fit-il aussitôt en dirigeant son oméga à côté de lui, et vous remercie de la considération que vous portez à Dean.

\- C'est tout naturel. Fit Métatron qui fixait d'ailleurs Dean...

Lui portant certainement un peu trop de considération en ce qui le concernait...

\- Pourrais-je échanger quelques mots avec votre oméga ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel qui acquiesça avec réticence.

\- Dit moi Dean, engagea-t-il aussitôt la conversation, cela n'a pas dû être simple d'être si bien battit en étant un oméga n'est ce pas ?

Dean restait parfaitement dans son rôle, ne relevant certainement pas les yeux sur Métatron, consultant d'abord Castiel qui hocha du chef, lui donnant la permission de s'exprimer.

\- J'ai put constater que l'on me traitait plus durement que les autres omégas oui... Fit-il tout bas.

\- Castiel aussi ?

\- Hum... Non... Pas mon alpha non...

\- Tes proches alors ? Tes parents ? L'interrogea Métatron sans détour ni aucune délicatesse.

Il n'avait pas tant de considération pour Dean finalement...

\- Hum... Et bien... Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais... Un peu différent des autres omégas. Fit Dean. Ils avaient peur de ce que pourrait dire le voisinage... Alors dès qu'ils ont pu se débarrasser de moi, ils l'ont fait.

\- Je vois, c'est triste. Fit Métatron d'un ton pas du tout attristé, ayant sûrement déjà entendu ce genre d'histoire... J'espère que ton premier alpha n'était pas trop dure, Mentit-il.

Ça crevait les yeux qu'il n'espérait en rien une telle chose, bien au contraire... Castiel n'eut aucun mal à voir l'agacement se glisser en Dean. Ses doigts bougeaient spasmodiquement, comme s'ils voulaient fermer son poing mais s'en empêchait. Il vouait sans aucun doute expédier cette mission en choppant ce type pour lui tordre le cou. Ça aurait été certainement une excellente idée s'ils n'avaient pas eut une petite centaine d'omégas à évacuer sans que les voisins ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, ils en savaient encore trop peu pour prendre ce genre de décision irréversible. Alors il devait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il allait tenir en halène cet être malsain s'émerveillant des atrocités que perpétrait l'humanité à sa propre espèce.

\- En faîte, il me battait. Lâcha-t-il alors de but en blanc en relevant enfin son regard sur Métatron qui semblait trop bouffer par la curiosité pour s'en formaliser. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte que j'avais grandit, pris en musculature, il me rouait de coups en disant qu'un simple oméga ne devrait pas être aussi présomptueux.

Castiel déglutit, des frissons d'effrois parcourant son dos. Parlait-il d'Alastair ? Lui avait-il vraiment fait ça ?

\- Je ne sait pas s'il faisait ça par sadisme ou jalousie. Mais après il m'enfermait dans ma chambre durant plusieurs jours sans eau ni nourriture, peut être croyait-il que mon corps faiblirait... Fit-il avec un ton très légèrement sarcastique que Castiel ne repéra seulement parce qu'il le connaissait bien.

Métatron était littéralement accroché aux lèvres de Dean, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Castiel l'était aussi, il devait bien l'avouer, se demandant sans cesse si Dean disait vrai ou pas... Une partie était certainement vrai...

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait pour empêcher ça ? Demanda Métatron.

\- J'ai appris à tricher. Sourit Dean, sourire qu'il ne parvint à dissimuler que de justesse en baissant la tête. J'étirais mes vêtements pour me faire paraître plus chétif dedans, je restait aussi soumis que possible mais parfois il était simplement de mauvaise humeur alors ça n'y changeait rien.

\- Et est ce que cet alpha à finit par te clamer ? Vint alors cette question.

Dean se ferma aussitôt et Castiel réagit d'instinct. Il se rapprocha et alla caresser la joue de son oméga qui pressa son visage contre lui en fermant les yeux.

\- Désolé, fit le brun, c'est un sujet encore sensible pour Dean. Lorsque je l'ai récupéré, il était très affaiblit. Prit-il le relais. J'ai dû le faire hospitaliser à la maison tellement il était mal en point. Mentit-il tandis que Dean alla se caler contre lui, jouant les omégas traumatisés.

\- Pourquoi racheter un oméga si endommagé ?

Castiel se concentra sur la douce odeur de Dean pour ne pas s'agacer de cette question horrible.

\- Tu as aussi vue une histoire à apprendre ? Demanda alors Métatron.

Castiel lui jeta un regard incertain. De quoi parlait-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rowena qui lui fit un sourire pincé.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- L'univers n'est pas composé d'atomes mais d'histoires et chacune d'entre elles est magnifiques à leur propre façon mais celles qui sont les plus poignantes sont de loin celles mettant en scène les vices humains les plus primitifs et cruelles ne pensez-vous pas ? Demanda-t-il

Castiel resta un instant interdit. Rowena l'avait prévenu qu'il prenait plaisirs à entendre les histoires douloureuses des omégas, mais le voir en effet argumenter sur le sujet et avec un tel entrain était des plus perturbant.

\- Et bien, je ne sais que dire, je n'y avait jamais pensé sous cette angle mais vos propos sont plutôt intéressant. Mentit-il en triturant la manche de Dean qui restait immobile contre lui... Ça me rappelle l'histoire d'une oméga dans ma classe qui avait disparue du jour au lendemain, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il était advenu d'elle...

\- Elle a certainement été recueillit par son alpha. Fit sans grand intérêt Métatron.

Recueillit était le terme exact en effet … Pensa sarcastiquement Castiel.

\- Elle s'appelle Hannah et vous l'avez acheté à la dernière parade chez Dick. Fit-il d'un ton plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait aimé...

Métatron sembla enfin le voir pour la première fois, il le fixait et pensait à tout rompre. Puis il se redressa lentement et sortit à nouveau ce sourire de travers qui irritait Castiel.

\- Dick oui, qui a disparu il y a peu.

Castiel vit Rowena leur lancer un regard surpris avant que rapidement la compréhension ne brille dans son regard suivit d'un fin sourire en coin qu'elle effaça la seconde d'après.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui. Fit Castiel d'un ton neutre.

\- Certain disent que c'est un alpha rival qui l'a descendu et reprit ses omégas.

Pas loin...

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'écoute pas les rumeurs. Coupa court Castiel qui alla passer une main dans les cheveux de Dean. Pourrais-je parler à Hannah ? Demanda-t-il finalement sans détour, il ne servait plus à rien de tourner autour du pot.

\- Elle a vraiment une histoire banale, je l'ai acheté parce qu'elle avait été avec Bartholomew qui a toujours été très secret mais ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Fit Métatron avec ennui.

Castiel serra les mâchoires et refoula l'envie qu'il avait de lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure. Métatron ne se servait pas des omégas de la même manière que la plus part des alphas cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était mieux...

\- Je l'ai connu quand j'étais enfant, fit d'un ton amical, j'imagine que le fais qu'elle ait partie de ma vie à un moment fait que je suis plus curieux. J'aimerais juste lui parler, voir ce qu'elle est devenu, pas juste le savoir.

Métatron le considéra un instant puis acquiesça. Il se leva et sortit du séjour pour aller chercher Hannah. De suite après, Dean se recula de Castiel et sortit le portable de ce dernier qui était dans sa poche. Il envoya « M en vadrouille » dans la conversation de groupe, prévenant tout le monde qu'ils avaient des chances de croiser Métatron.

\- Charlie est dans son bureau, intervint Rowena qui regardait également son portable, elle a presque terminé.

\- Parfait. Fit Dean. Cole et Ketch ne rencontre aucun problème pour le moment, leur infiltration se passe bien, ils ont même trouvé les trois premiers omégas à évacuer et ce ci ne semblera pas poser de problème. Expliqua-t-il tandis que seulement quelques mots lui avait été envoyé. Benny peut s'occuper d'eux dès aujourd'hui. Fit-il en regardant Rowena qui réfléchis un instant.

\- Vas-y, mieux vaut ne pas traîner. Sourit-elle avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son verre. Il serait dommage que je lui règle son compte avant que tout ne soit réglé. Fit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Dean sourit et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent. Il reprit son rôle aussitôt, tout comme les deux alphas. Puis Hannah se trouva face à Castiel qui la regarda sans trouver quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il avait une photos d'elle mais elle avait une dizaine d'année seulement dessus, maintenant elle était une femme. Une très belle femme...

\- J-Jimmy ? Fit-elle avec confusion, sortant Castiel de sa transe.

\- Non, je suis Castiel. Fit-il en se levant vivement.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux et baissa aussitôt la tête en signe de respect lorsque son odeur lui parvint. Il était clairement un alpha comparé à Jimmy, mais la ressemble était-elle qu'elle avait réellement qu'il s'agissait de l'oméga renfermé qu'elle avait eut de temps en temps l'occasion de voir chez son ancien alpha.

\- Castiel Novak. Poursuivit le brun, espérant noyer l'information délicate qu'elle malencontreusement donné. On était ensemble à l'école, tu te souviens ?

Il vit Hannah froncer des sourcils, chercher dans ses souvenirs quelque chose qui visiblement avait du mal à refaire surface. Puis son visage s'éclaircit et elle releva le visage avec hésitation.

\- Cassie ? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'aller l'enlacer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'ayant tellement de fois imaginé.

Elle lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte puis le serra fortement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun qui lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, chose que Dean ne pouvait entendre... Il les observait sans rien dire, empiétant sur leur intimité mais incapable de détourner le regard... Ces deux la allaient bien ensemble. Si tôt la pensée traversa son esprit qu'il détourna les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Comme s'est attendrissant les retrouvailles. Fit alors Métatron d'un ton condescendant.

Il fichu en l'air l'atmosphère et les deux amis d'enfance se séparèrent de mauvaise grâce. Métatron était clairement ennuyé par cette histoire, il avait même une mine moqueuse sur le visage comme si cette retrouvaille n'était pas assez bien pour le distraire... Castiel avait encore plus envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure...

\- Puisque vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour Hannah, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me la vendre n'est ce pas. Fit alors Castiel avec suffisance.

\- Je vous la donne même. Répondit Métatron avec le désintérêt le plus total, allant même jusqu'à faire un geste négligeant de la main.

\- Merci. Fit-il en se tournant vers Hannah qui le fixait avec surpris et émerveillement mêlé.

Dean s'empêcha de regarder mais il le vit bien du coin de l'œil... La façon dont l'alpha alla délicatement prendre la main d'Hannah, leur regard ne semblant plus se lâcher... Il serra les mâchoires et fixa le sol devant lui, tournant ses pensées vers quelques chose de bien plus important, à savoir la suite de cette étrange discussion. Il devait continuer de gagner du temps, Charlie n'avait pas encore donné signal stipulant qu'elle avait finit de pirater l'ordinateur de Métatron et récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires à la suite des opérations.

\- Alpha, appela-t-il d'un voix douce et légèrement fébrile, vous allez me remplacer ?

Il écarquilla les yeux démesurément l'instant d'après, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire... Pourquoi lâchait-il un truc pareil ?! Il était un professionnel sur le terrain non de dieu, pas en oméga en pleine crise d'angoisse parce que son hypothétique alpha voudrait le jeter pour un autre ! C'était pathétique !

\- Bien sûr que non voyons. Répondit aussitôt l'alpha en allant sans plus attendre s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tu sais bien que je ne remplace jamais personnes et encore moins toi. Fit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

Dean avait les mâchoires serrés et fixait le sol avec obstination, ne voulant croiser pour rien au monde le regard du brun. Ce n'était qu'un acte, un rôle, une mascarade pour gagner du temps. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- Hey. L'appela doucement Castiel, tenant son menton de deux doigts pour le forcer à le regarder mais l'oméga était très borné. Tu es unique, murmura-t-il se rapprochant de Dean qu'il vit déglutir, et tu es à moi, pour toujours.

Puis leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec tendresse, laissant Dean complètement pantois, les braises dans son bas ventre réchauffant son corps agréablement. Castiel glissa sa main dans sa nuque et appuya le baisé avec possessivité, faisant fondre Dean contre lui à son grand bonheur. Il mordilla ses lèvres avant de les reprendre plus fermement, arrachant un délicieux gémissement à son oméga. Il voulait que ce moment ne cesse jamais, il voulait pouvoir embrasser cet être tout les jours, l'avoir près de lui en tout temps, jusqu'à la fin... Il rompit leur échange à regret, ne sachant quand ou même si il allait pouvoir embrasser à nouveau Dean un jour... Celui-ci baissa les yeux d'embarras. Non pas pour la scène qu'ils venaient de jouer mais par les émotions que cette dernière avait suscité en lui, il avait repéré sans l'ombre d'un doute les palpitations d'un oméga comblé... S'il n'avait pas son rôle à tenir, il aurait juré de frustration et frappé la première chose qui lui serait tombé sous la main...

\- Oh, vous êtes vraiment un couple mignon, Fit alors Rowena en se levant. Ça me donne envie de me prendre mon propre oméga. Sourit-elle.

\- Une femme ne pourrait pas satisfaire les besoins d'un oméga. Rétorqua alors Métatron. Elles ne sont pas équipé pour. Fit-il moqueusement.

\- On est au 21eme siècle mon chère, répondit la rousse avec mordant, je n'ai pas besoin d'un équipement interne et on ne peut pas dire que tous les alpha mâle aient un équipement satisfaisant de toute façon. Se moqua-t-elle, signifiant clairement que ce commentaire était pour lui en particulier.

\- Comment osez vous ! Et vous n'en savez rien ! S'offusqua Métatron.

\- Les omégas parlent entre eux et il se trouve que j'aime aussi écouter ce qu'il ont à dire. Rit-elle derrière une main délicatement tenue devant sa bouche.

\- Je suis plus tout jeune... C'est sûrement des omégas jeunes je suis sûr...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille toujours à leur bien être à votre place. Je les satisfait pleinement et en profondeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Fit-elle avec malice.

Dean et Castiel écoutait leur dispute avec des yeux ébahis. C'était pas le genre de discussion que t'entendait souvent... Dans ce milieu hyper conservateur, la femme, quelque soit son genre, devait respect absolut à l'homme et qu'importe qu'elle soit également une alpha... D'ailleurs, pendant longtemps, les femmes alphas on été l'objet d'une controverse virulente car les alphas étaient sensé être « les forts » de l'espèce donc forcément des hommes et pourtant, ces alphas si avait sans nul doute des corps de femmes. Lors de l'apparition de ce genre, une vraie « chasse au sorcière » s'était enclenché, ces femmes alphas étaient des abominations aux yeux des autres, comme l'avait été les omégas hommes... Le temps soignaient les blessures mais les mentalités persistaient à rester stagnante n'évoluant qu'à une allure moindre. Cependant, Métatron ne semblait pas faire grand cas de ce genre de chose, laissant Rowena remettre en question sa virilité devant des invités. Il parlait sans irrespect flagrant aux omégas, écoutait avec intérêt ce qu'ils disaient et ne s'offusquait pas lorsqu'ils étaient un peu trop impertinents. Si l'on omettait cet intérêt flippant pour les passées traumatisants et vices inhumains fait à autrui, il aurait put être un alpha proche de respectable...

Puis Castiel reçut un appel, appel qui signifiait que Charlie avait finit de travailler. Il prit l'appel, fit mine d'avoir une vrai conversation avec Charlie puis prétexta devoir partir pour gérer un problème survenu avec l'un de ses clients. Ils étaient de nouveau chez le brun une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Charlie les attendait déjà sur place et les informas que déjà quatre omégas avaient été emmené dans la villa de Castiel, dans laquelle Balthazar avait fait dépêcher l'un de ses collègues de confiance au cas où. Benny était encore sur la route, Ketch et Cole était toujours dans la maison de Métatron, à chercher les prochains omégas sur la liste. Charlie avait maintenant la main mise sur absolument toutes les installations électroniques de la maison de Métatron. Ils regardaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même ce dernier parler à voix haute tout en pianotant sur une vielle machine à écrire.

\- Je rêve ou ce con écrit une histoire sur moi ? Grogna Dean, sidéré et répugné.

\- Ça m'en à tout l'air... Murmura Castiel. Et maintenant on le surveille c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'oméga qui acquiesça.

\- Exact et on tient au courant Cole et Ketch du moins problème qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Ce sera un travail non stop. Je peux prendre le premier tour si tu veux. Offrit-il.

\- Non je m'en charge. Je sais que tu as besoin de te reposer. Fit Castiel en s'installant, le portable juste à côté de l'ordinateur pour joindre les deux sur le terrain si besoin.

Dean voulait protester mais il en n'était bien incapable, pas après le baisé possessif que lui avait donné l'alpha. Il avait besoin de calmer le feu léchant ses reins avec insistance... Il prit donc congé, laissant Castiel avec Hannah qui avait à peine parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivé, elle était resté sur le canapé pendant que les trois autres parlaient dans le bureau de son ami d'enfance auquel elle n'avait pas pensé depuis très, très longtemps. Castiel entrait d'ailleurs dans le séjour avec un ordinateur qu'il posa devant lui sur la table basse.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- … Oui... Je crois ne pas encore réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive... Souffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir juste encore une fois changé d'alpha mais... Ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, après tout ça faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'elle n'avait pas revue Castiel alors il était comme un étranger.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. La rassura-t-il. Tu es libre maintenant. Si tu veux, je peux mobiliser un de mes hommes pour que tu ailles voir tes parents.

\- … Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle avec émerveillement.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Tu... Tu crois qu'ils voudront de moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors tout bas. Je suis partit depuis si longtemps... Peut être ils croient que je me suis enfuit... ou...

\- J'ai reprit contact avec ta mère et crois moi qu'elle ne rêve que de te revoir. Lui assura-t-il en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Hannah sourit en serrant la main de son ami, une joie intense brillant dans ses yeux humides.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver, rit-elle alors nerveusement, et je suis terrifié à l'idée de me réveiller.

Puis elle fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant sur elle même. Castiel fit le tour de la table basse et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer et lui dire des mots rassurant à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Finalement Castiel resta toute la soirée à observé Métatron tout en discutant avec Hannah. Il gardait toujours un œil sur le vieille alpha qui ne cessait pas de taper sur sa machine à écrire. Dean vint le relever plusieurs heures après qu'Hannah soit allé se coucher et Métatron continua d'écrire le jour d'après sous l'œil de Dean cette fois. Pendant ce temps, Cole et Ketch sortaient discrètement des omégas de la maison, par groupe de quatre généralement et Benny les emmenait en sécurité. Lorsque enfin Métatron cessa d'écrire, une petite vingtaine d'oméga n'était plus dans cette demeure. Castiel observa le vieille alpha sortir de son bureau, se faire à manger puis sortir son portable sur lequel il pianota sans que le brun puisse savoir ce qu'il faisait. Son portable sonnant le fit alors sursauter. Il fixa l'appareil avec des sourcils froncés puis l'écran de son ordinateur... Il vit le prénom de Métatron s'afficher sur son portable son surprise.

\- Oui allo ? Fit-il, attirant l'attention de Dean qui était entrain de nettoyer l'une de ses armes à feu non loin. Métatron, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-i avant de mettre le haut parleur pour que l'oméga puisse entendre la conversation.

\- Ma foi, très bien et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, que me vaut ton appel dis moi ?

\- Oh juste pour savoir quand est ce que j'aurais le plaisirs de vous accueillir chez moi. Fit tout guilleret le vieille alpha.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, fit-il en consultant du regard Dean qui lui murmura tout bas des instructions, Dean est

\- Dean... Répéta Métatron pensivement. Il ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre ?

\- Hum... Ça vas...

\- T'es sûr ? Il n'est pas un peu... volage ? Demanda Métatron, faisant halluciner Dean.

\- Non, où veux tu en venir ? Demanda Castiel d'un ton plus rêche qu'escompté, ayant horreur que l'on accuse son oméga d'une telle chose...

\- Oh et bien c'est assez délicat, je sais que tu adores Dean mais... Vois-tu, j'ai pour principale vocation de trouver quel oméga conviendra à quel alpha et je crains que votre couple ne soit... pas viable... Je donne juste mon avis ! En tant qu'ami, je pense que je me doit de te prévenir. Eut-il le culot de dire.

\- … Et qu'est ce qui te permettrait d'affirmer ça ? Demanda à contre cœur Castiel, ne désirant que de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

\- Et bien... Ma femme, Rowena, m'a dit qu'il l'avait regardé avec beaucoup d'insistance la dernière fois...

Castiel vit Dean se scandaliser, prêt à dire ses quatre vérités à ce déglingué de service mais le brun lui fit signe de se taire, ce qu'il fit avec véhémence, se mettant à astiquer plus énergiquement son arme.

\- Et je dois avoué que... Reprit Métatron, prenant le silence de Castiel pour de l'incrédulité sûrement. Il me regardait parfois d'une drôle de façon...

Le bruit du métal retentit et Dean était debout et s'approchait de Castiel en de grandes enjambées, jurant tout bas.

\- Il vas voir de quel drôle de façon je casse la gueule aux alphas ouais ! Fit-il, commençant à hausser le ton en fin de phrase.

Castiel posa son pouce sur le micro de son portable et alla rejoindre Dean qui ne cessait de grogner des insanités maintenant.

\- Je vais lui faire avaler ses dents une à une à cet espèce de … Fut-il alors interrompu, Castiel ayant plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour répondre à Métatron.

\- Vous devez avoir mal interprété mon cher. Fit-il avec fermeté. Je connais très bien Dean et jamais il ne ferait ça.

\- En êtes vous sûr ? Peut-être ne parvenez vous pas à la satisfaire au lit et qu'il a besoin d'un extra ? Eut-il alors l'audace de rétorquer.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Grogna Dean aussi bas que son agacement le lui permettait. C'est lui le vieux croulant des deux ! Tu saurais parfaitement me satisfaire toi, tandis que ce vieux type est répugnant et il croit être irrésistible en plus !

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'aimerais que vous ne me parliez plus de vos fausses impressions concernant mon oméga à l'avenir. Fit-il fermement.

\- Bon, très bien, je comprends. Fit avec dépit Métatron. Voudrez-vous quand même prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé...

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Mentit Castiel qui avait juste envie de lui raccrocher au nez. Je peux passer en fin de semaine, qu'en dites vous ?

\- Ce serait fantastique !

Puis Castiel raccrocha et Dean se mit aussitôt à s'exclamer bruyament.

\- Non mais t'as vue ce qu'il dit sur moi cet espèce de porc ?! Comme si qui que ce soit aurait envie de lui ! C'est ridicule, je plaints ses omégas, faut vite les sortir de là les pauvres ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'un type de son âge s'amuse à dire des choses pareilles ! Un putain de menteur, ce genre de ragot c'est vraiment mesquin et petit en plus. Il craint putain !

\- Oui oui en effet. Acquiesça Castiel pour calmer Dean qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter. Mais pourquoi dire des choses pareilles ? Il veut nous séparer?

\- Hey Cas, je suis un oméga qui a l'allure d'un alpha. Ce type doit me trouver des plus intéressants et veut m'acheter pour que je lui raconte des histoires ! Se moqua-t-il avant de secouer la tête de consternation. Bref, sinon toi tu comptes faire quoi ? T'as récupéré ton ami d'enfance alors...

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour descendre ce réseau, d'ici quelques jours à peine, tous les omégas auront été évacué et on pourra entamer la deuxième partit du plan, se débarrasser en une fois de tous les alphas responsables.

\- Donc tu ne recules pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Fit avec détermination Castiel. Comment est ce que je pourrais fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien était après tout ce que j'ai vue et appris sur ce trafic ?

Dean ne répondit rien mais le fixa longuement avant de baisser légèrement la tête en souriant. Et ce sourire n'avait rien de plus qu'un autre mais pourtant, Castiel sentit une fierté immense le submerger et il eut envie d'aller enlacer l'oméga mais celui-ci opina du chef et retourna nettoyer son arme à feu avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de le faire... Puis leur routine repris... Ils alternaient leur tour de garde et retournait voir Métatron dès qu'ils remarquaient qu'il commençait à ne plus être distrait par ce qu'il écrivait. En soit, tout c'était passé parfaitement bien jusqu'à présent... Charlie leur avait fait part de toutes les informations qu'elle était parvenu à récupérer : le nom de toutes les personnes impliqués dans le trafic, la fréquence de leur correspondance, leur localisation... Elle a put en calculer qu'en cas de pépin, ils avaient maximum deux semaines pour s'occuper de chacun d'entre eux et avait déterminé un ordre de « visite », plaçant en premier ce qui aurait plus le chance de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et nécessitait donc une mise un terme de leur activité définitivement.

C'était même étrange que tout roule aussi bien... Ketch et Cole faisaient leur partie avec un professionnalisme exemplaire, si ils ne savaient pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis du harem de Métatron, ils n'auraient rien remarqué d'étrange les concernant... À part sans doute Ketch qui devenait suspicieusement câlin avec Cole une fois la nuit tombé... D'ailleurs l'endroit où ils dormaient faisait beaucoup marrer Dean qui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de prendre des photos de Ketch entrain de ronquer contre la machine à laver tandis que Cole gardait l'œil ouvert. Ils purent faire sortir une vingtaine d'omégas en plus avant que tout ne parte en sucette.

Castiel et Dean avaient décidé de retourner voir Métatron qui vadrouillait un peu trop librement dans sa demeure, empêchant leurs deux infiltrés de faire leur travail tranquillement. Ils étaient donc de nouveau dans le séjour du vieille alpha qui ne cessait de parler de sa passion pour l'écriture. Il aurait sois disant déjà publié ses propres livres de lui même et ça aurait fait succès. Quelque chose dans le genre. Et si Castiel ne connaissait pas Dean, il dirait que ce dernier était littéralement entrain de s'endormir sur le canapé. Il prit une toute petite gorgée de son verre de vin pour faire passer le temps. Manquerais plus qu'il soit pompette ! Rowena regardait dans le vide avec un air hanté sur le visage, il pouvait voir ses mains manucurés bouger nerveusement comme si elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir étriper son mari pour qu'il se taise enfin. Cette pensée faillit presque arracher un sourire au brun.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça fantastique ?! S'exclama soudainement Métatron.

Les deux invités ne sursautèrent pas seulement grâce à leur état limite léthargique. Castiel releva son regard dans celui de Métatron et acquiesça aussi dignement que possible.

\- Mais il arrive toujours un moment un l'auteur a besoin d'un coup de pouce. Fit avec lamentation Métatron. Si j'invente tout, j'ai peur de manquer de réalisme.

Oui certainement. Pensa avec ennui Dean qui n'en avait rien à cirer de ce qu'il pouvait bien refiler comme excuse, il voyait déjà à trois milles mètres qu'il allait devoir à nouveau faire preuve de « réalisme » dans ses mensonges.

\- C'est pour ça, mon ami, que j'aimerais que vous laissiez votre oméga me raconter un peu sa vie avec son premier alpha. Demanda Métatron, un sourire crétin tordant son visage déjà pas très glorieux. Je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler pour lui mais je pense aussi que ça lui ferait du bien, d'exprimer ce qu'il a vécu chez cet alpha.

Castiel fit mine de réfléchir bien que sa décision était déjà toute prise puis il hocha de la tête et jeta

un coup d'oeil à Dean, lui donnant la permission de prendre la parole.

\- Qu...Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Dean d'une voix craintive.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dise comment ça c'est passé lorsque Alastair t'a clamé.

Dean le regarda avec des sourcils froncés, cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il aurait fait mention du nom de cette vermine à un quelconque instant incluant la présence du vieille alpha.

…

Non. Il n'avais jamais prononcé son nom devant Métatron, il en était certain. Mais alors comment connaissait-il son nom ?

\- Dean ? Appela presque avec inquiétude ce fumier.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Souffla l'oméga. C'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à parler de ce temps là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Prends ton temps.

Si Métatron savait que c'était Alastair son premier alpha sans qu'il ne le lui ais dit, ça voulait peut être dire que c'était lui qui l'avait vendu à ce monstre. Cependant rien n'était sûr. Alastair pouvait très bien juste être une connaissance dont-il aurait tout intérêt à ne pas se venter. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire dire quelque chose qui le trahirait. Et au vue de la personnalité de ce type... Il fallait qu'il le fasse se prendre au jeu.

\- Et bien, lorsqu'il m'a clamé, il a mis en place une sorte de cérémonie étrange. Il voulait faire comme avant. Expliqua Dean en baissant la tête et joignant ses mains devant lui. Il y avait une dizaine de personne en robe encapuchonné qui disaient des choses dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Le lit où était prévu notre … accouplement avait été décoré par des sortes de voiles avec des inscriptions étranges. Sur un hôtel dans le fond de la pièce brûlaient plusieurs bâtonnet d'encans, je m'en souvient parce que ça piquait la gorge. Expliqua Dean en contractant les muscles de ses mains pour les faire trembler doucement. Alastair voulait que ce soit parfait, il préparait ça depuis des semaines alors je n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur mais... La pièce était éclairé par plusieurs dizaines de bougies... Fit-il d'une voix fébrile avant de déglutir lentement. Il y avait des flammes partout autour de moi...

Castiel était totalement subjugué par l'oméga. S'il ne savait pas qu'il mentait il l'aurait crût. En réalité, il n'était même plus réellement sûr qu'il mentait. Métatron lui en tout cas était à fond dans l'histoire que contait Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout d'où ça vient mais... J'ai une phobie du feu depuis toujours alors lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans cet endroit... J'ai finit par faire une crise de panique...

S'en suivit un silence assez long durant lequel Métatron le fixait sans relâche. Dean crût qu'il aurait à continuer lorsque le vieille alpha sembla percuter quelque chose.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est vrai que tu n'avais que quatre ans lorsque ta mère et ton petit frère sont mort dans un incendie ! Et le lendemain même, ton père t'as vendu à un alpha qui t'a battu tout le reste de ton enfance alors j'imagine que tu as bloqués ces souvenirs de ta mémoire pour te préserver mais la phobie est resté dans ton inconscient. Fit-il avec entrain, des plus émerveillé par sa découverte.

Seulement après, sembla-t-il se rendre compte de son terrible manque de tact. Il bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles puis se figea soudainement lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait Dean. Il avait changer du tout au tout. Métatron semblait être sur le point de se liquéfier et Castiel ne pouvait pas le blâmer, lui même était pris de frissons d'effrois et déglutit péniblement, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Une lueur meurtrière brillait avec force dans le regard de Dean, assombrissant ses émeraudes qui devinrent implacables et aussi froide que la mort.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup trop sur moi pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Grogna-t-il en se levant lentement, son corps exsudant de rage. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrait savoir que mon père m'a vendu juste après la mort de ma mère, moi et celui qui aurait tout orchestré. Poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers un Métatron qui se leva précipitamment pour s'éloigner de lui. Et vue votre amour pour les histoires sordides...C'est vous qui en être l'auteur n'est ce pas ? Hurla-t-il en se saisissant du col de Métatron qu'il plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! s'exclama le vieille homme. Castiel ! Tient ton oméga en laisse ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais le brun ne bougea pas le petit doigt, il était même toujours confortablement assit sur le canapé et observait en silence la scène se dérouler, de même pour Rowena qui tenait son verre du bout des doigts et souriait avec satisfaction.

\- Vous recommandez des omégas à des alphas, puis lorsque ces alphas se lassent de leur jouet, vous les racheter et les revendez à d'autres et ce jusqu'à ce que vous juger que leur vie est devenu assez intéressante pour qu'il vous la conte avant que vous n'alliez dormir, n'est ce pas ?! éructa Dean au visage de Métatron qui jetait toujours des regards abasourdis aux deux autres alphas.

\- B-bien sûr que non, je conseil les alphas pour qu'il forme une paire avec un oméga leur convenant , c'est tout.

\- Vous les conseillez hein ? rit sarcastiquement Dean. Castiel et moi somme parfaitement compatible et pourtant, vous lui avez dit qu'il devrait se débarrasser d'un oméga si volage. Vous lui avez fait croire que j'avais fait des avances à votre femme, pire, à vous. grogna-t-il avec dégoût. Vous vouliez simplement reprendre vos droits sur ma vie et continuer l'histoire là où vous aviez dû l'arrêter lorsque je me suis enfuit de chez Alastair !

\- Que ?... Non ! C'est totalement faux ! Je... Je n'aurais j...

\- Cessez de mentir ! hurla Dean en soulevant l'homme de terre. Comment ça c'est passé ? Vous m'avez vue dans la rue et vous vous êtes dit que ce serait certainement amusant de faire une petite expérience ? De voir ce que je deviendrais si je perdais toute ma famille d'un seul coup et me retrouvait avec un tortionnaire et violeur pour alpha ? C'est ça ?! vociféra-t-il avant de jeter violemment Métatron au sol.

Dean avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, qu'importe à quel point il hurlait, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour calmer sa rancœur sans borne. Cet homme, ce moins que rien qui rampait en chouinant de terreur devant lui l'avait privé de toutes ses chances d'être heureux pour se divertir ! Pour avoir une histoire à écouter plus intéressant que sa misérable vie ! Il avança lentement, chaque pas sonnant comme un présage de mort, jusqu'à ce que Métatron soit acculé au mur.

\- Vous avez tenté de convaincre mes parents de me vendre mais ma mère à refuser alors vous l'avez tué ? N'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrés, la douleur aussi vive que si c'était la veille qu'il l'avait perdu.

Métatron ne disait rien, il regardait sur sa droite le couloir menant à l'extérieur. S'il pensait pouvoir lui échapper, il se trompait. Dean dégaina le couteau dissimulé dans sa manche et s'accroupit en plaquant la lame contre la gorge de l'alpha apeuré.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué mon père aussi alors ? Hein ?! Comment ça c'est passé ?! Hurla-t-il, un filet de sang allant imbibé la chemise de Métatron qui était tétanisé.

\- T-ta mère voulais pas te vendre en effet, fit l'alpha qui osait le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais j'avais vue que ton père n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que tu sois un oméga alors... En plus de te faire abandonner par l'un de tes parents, j'ai pensé que te faire subir la perte de l'autre pourrait être intéressant. Répondit-il aussi simplement que ça.

\- Intéressant...Tu pensais que ce serait, intéressant... Répéta Dean, la gorge nouée, son serrant plus fort encore le manche de son couteau.

\- M-Mais la mort de ton petit frère était purement accidentelle. Le feu n'était pas sensé se répandre jusque dans sa chambre. Ajouta l'alpha prestement.

Comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit à la haine que Dean ressentait pour lui. Cet homme était vraiment grotesque et pathétique.

\- Ça a dû bien arranger tes affaires. Fit avec mordant l'oméga, le couteau s'enfonçant dans le cou de Métatron qui respirait de plus en plus vite. Une histoire encore plus tragique à entendre... Putain et c'était il y a une trentaine d'années, jura Dean, combien d'autre vie t'as bousillé juste pour passer le temps enfoiré ?!

Le vieille alpha se mit à balbutier, sentant certainement la fin arriver. Plus il parlait, plus Dean enrageait et pourtant, Castiel constata que malgré tout il restait calme, exigeant des informations sur les omégas en questions. Mais il était certain que Métatron ne resterait plus très longtemps en vie. Il porta donc la main à son bipeur et appuya sur le bouton. Tous les omégas devaient être évacués d'urgence et mit hors de porté des collègues de ce psychopathe. Puis, avant qu'ils ne comprennent que leur système avait été infiltré, il devait couper toute les têtes de l'hydre d'un seul coup... Il aurait été mieux de ne pas être pressé par le temps mais Castiel ne pouvait pas reprocher le comportement de l'oméga. Dean lui arracha jusqu'à la moindre information, l'homme se montrant d'une coopération exemplaire une fois menacé d'une arme.

\- Tu as mentit n'est ce pas ? Fit ensuite Métatron dont l'intérêt maladif brilla à nouveau dans ses yeux. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de te cacher toutes ces années comme tu m'as dit, qu'est ce que tu faisais?

Dean fut un instant sidéré que ce vieux fou soit toujours aussi obnubilé par les histoires dont il pensait certainement être l'auteur. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

\- Ça. Fit-il en toute simplicité avant de trancher net la chaire sous la lame de son couteau.

Métatron écarquilla les yeux, porta les mains à son cou, tenta vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie puis s'avachit contre le mur tandis que le sang imbibait son gilet et que le néant gagna son regard de sociopathe. Le silence s'en suivit. Castiel et Rowena observait Dean qui fixait Métatron. Puis, lentement l'oméga se releva.

\- Désolé Rowena, je sais que tu voulais t'en occuper mais...

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon chère, le coupa la rousse, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que toi.

Dean était toujours tourné vers le cadavre mais opina une fois du chef. Castiel décida qu'il était temps. Il se leva et alla poser une main dans la nuque de l'oméga qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- On n'a pas encore finit Dean, faut aider Ketch et Cole à faire sortir tout le monde et s'occuper des autres membres du réseau.

\- … Je sais. Fit finalement Dean d'un ton ferme avant de se mettre en mouvement, gagnant les appartements où les omégas résidaient.

TBC ...


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois. Deux mois que Dean était partit. Il n'avait pas essayé de le retrouvé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le trouverait pas si l'oméga ne voulait pas être trouvé. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucles les événements qui avaient suivit le meurtre de Métatron. Tout c'était déroulé très vite. L'évacuation des résidant de la demeure avait été embarqué aussi discrètement que possible tandis que Charlie avait débarqué dans l'heure pour prendre la place de l'alpha et faire ce que celui-ci aurait fait s'il respirait toujours à savoir, commander des livres et des omégas, papoter avec les autres alphas. Rowena était imperturbable dans son fauteuil, elle faisait délicatement tourner le vin dans son verre en faisant de temps en temps des signes gracieux d'au-revoir aux omégas qui en faisait de même. Castiel restait également à l'écart, ne sachant réellement quoi faire. C'était clairement pas dans son domaine comparé à Dean, Cole, Benny et Ketch qui allaient à droite à gauche, s'agitaient dans tous les sens mais savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. En trois heures c'était plié, Charlie avait finit de pianoter sur le clavier et pouvait maintenant contrôler à distance la fausse vie de Métatron.

Les omégas avaient étés sauvés et placé en sécurité dans la maison de Castiel et ce dernier rentrait chez lui, seul. Ils étaient tous partit la seconde d'après le sauvetage. Ketch lui avait lancé un sourire narquois, Cole un sourire aimable accompagné d'un hochement de tête, Benny était venu lui serrer la main et Dean... Dean était partit sans se retourner. Ce fut Charlie qui le teint au courant de la progression des choses. Durant deux semaines, quasiment tous les jours, il recevait des textos d'elle, l'informant qu'un tel ou un tel n'était plus une menace. Mais c'était tout, elle ne disait pas quand ni qui avait fait le travail. Il fut tenter plusieurs fois de lui demander des nouvelles de Dean mais se ravisait à chaque fois. À quoi bon ? Celui-ci l'avait clairement fuit... Moins de deux semaines plus tard, les quatre professionnels avaient finit leur mission. Trois d'entre eux avait finit par refaire rapidement surface pour recevoir leur salaire, tous sauf Dean.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois et deux semaines qu'absolument plus rien ne le reliait à l'oméga. Il sera les mâchoires et se traita intérieurement d'idiot. C'était ce qui avait été prévu depuis le début ! Dean, a aucun moment, n'était sensé rester près de lui ! Il était un oméga insoumis, indépendant et très doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi diable aurait-il voulut finir avec un alpha tel que lui ? Qui n'avait connu que le confort et la chaleur... Ils n'avaient rien en commun et ce depuis le début. En soupirant, il se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky. Occupé à verser le liquide ambrée, il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer silencieusement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il l'intrus. Il sursauta, heurtant le meuble derrière lui et faisant renverser son verre sur le tapis. Devant lui se trouvait un homme habillé tout de noir. Il avait la tête baissée, le visage caché par l'ombre de la capuche et les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ses épaules larges étaient tendus et ses jambes bien campées. Castiel déglutit en se reprenant. Était-ce un homme de main de l'un des alphas dont il avait financé la mort venu lui régler son compte ? Puis l'homme releva la tête et retira sa capuche.

\- Dean ? Fit Castiel avec incompréhension.

L'oméga avait un regard dure posé sur lui, sa mâchoire était serrée et son visage fermé... Pourtant Castiel décelait une lueur étrange et chaude dans le vert de ses yeux... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Souffla-t-il en contournant son canapé pour s'approcher de Dean.

\- Reste où tu es. Ordonna cependant celui-ci, faisant se stopper net Castiel... J'ai dû assommer certain de tes hommes...

\- Dean... Qu'y a t-il ?

L'oméga soupira fortement puis sortit finalement les mains de ses poches, mains qui étaient gantés. Il avait une sorte de col roulé remontant quasiment jusqu'au menton et couvrant toute sa nuque. Dean retira ses gants qu'il laissa tomber au sol puis ouvrit sa veste tandis que Castiel l'observait faire avec inquiétude et incompréhension mêlées. Puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu le juste au corps en cuir dessous. Dean quitta la veste qu'il laissa tomber au sol négligemment, saisit le bas de son haut, hésita un instant, puis retira le cuir d'un seul coup, dévoilant son torse musclé à Castiel qui déglutit et frémit. Il savait à quoi servait ce drôle de haut en cuir. Il servait à emprisonner son odeur lorsqu'il avait ses chaleurs.

\- Dean, q-qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Castiel qui recula d'un pas, une main plaquée contre son nez et sa bouche.

\- Je viens réclamer mon dû. Répondit Dean d'une voix ferme tandis qu'il débouclait sa ceinture.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama Castiel qui pouvait presque sentir l'odeur si enivrante de Dean lécher sa peau.

\- De mon payement pour la mission. S'exaspéra Dean, sourcil haussé.

Il avait maintenant la braguette ouverte, laissait voir son boxer et surtout son entre-jambe délicieusement proéminente. Castiel reteint de justesse un grognement lorsqu'il vit que ce boxer était humide, sûr que son odeur était encore plus enivrante à cet endroit.

\- Je ne comprend pas... Fit fébrilement le brun d'une voix devenue très rauque.

\- Un oméga en chaleur débarque chez toi, commence à se déshabiller et tu ne comprend pas ? Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Je te connais Dean, c'est tes hormones qui parlent, tu ne veux pas de ça. Fit Castiel avec certitude.

\- C'est vrai, mes hormones parlent, je crève d'envie de te sentir en moi en partit à cause d'elles mais... souffla-t-il en retirant ses chaussures, se retrouvant pied nue sur la moquette. J'y pense depuis plusieurs semaines en faîte, après tout tu m'as prouvé être un alpha respectable de nombreuses fois. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me prenne plutôt qu'un inconnu. Décréta-t-il en se rapprochant de Castiel avec nonchalance, le jean très bas sur les hanches, mettant en valeur elru forme en « V ».

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Dean. Gémit Castiel qui sentit son dos heurter doucement le mur, incapable de fuir cet oméga plus longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Grogna Dean avec une pointe de mécontentement, se tenant à un mètre à peine de cet alpha qu'il trouva adorable lorsqu'il couina doucement au moment où il posa sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de son visage. Tu as envie de moi et j'ai envie de toi, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Fit-il en attrapant fermement la cravate de Castiel qui frémit et glapit en même temps.

Le problème était que Castiel ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'une seule de ces chaleurs, le problème était que jamais aucun oméga ni aucun partenaire ne pourrait rivaliser avec Dean, avec son odeur, son touché, sa chaleur... Il serait définitivement ruiné pour tout autre s'il goûtait pleinement à Dean, il le savait. Il avait déjà eut un aperçu avec cette expérimentation pour l'aider à remettre son organisme en ordre après Alastair et il s'y était déjà brûler les doigts...

\- Dean... Je ne peux pas... Je risque de te... De te clamer... Souffla-t-il fébrilement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Fit Dean en désignant l'épais collier en cuir attaché autour de son cou. Avec ça, tu ne pourras pas. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à nous entretenir.

\- … Nous ? Demanda avec incompréhension Castiel, comprenant que ce collier l'empêcherait de le mordre et donc de le faire sien.

\- Je veux que tu me donnes un enfant Cas.

Castiel resta muet longuement... Un enfant ?

\- Je veux que tu me prennes pendant mes chaleurs. Continua Dean en passant sa main sur son torse, soupirant fébrilement. Je veux que tu viennes en moi et que tu me donnes un enfant.

Castiel fut soudainement et durement ramené à la réalité. Il se repoussa brutalement Dean et s'éloigna de quelques pas, dos à lui.

\- C'est ça que je veux Castiel en guise de payement. Reprit Dean d'un ton ferme. Je veux une famille, pouvoir laisser quelque chose de bien derrière moi. Et je n'en n'ai toujours pas eut l'occasion parce que je ne trouvais pas d'alpha méritant que je porte son enfant.

Castiel se passa une main fébrile sur le visage puis dans le cou.

\- Mais je t'ai trouvé toi. Et je veux que ce soit toi. Fit-il en empoignant son épaule.

Castiel sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, dans celui si vert et si sincère... Mais il y avait un problème dans sa demande...

\- Tu auras juste ça à me donner, rien de plus. Continua l'oméga. Je ne te demanderais pas d'argent ni rien du tout. Je l'élèverais seul, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Promis Dean en passant ses mains sur le torse de Castiel qui resta stoïque. Je sais ce que l'on dit des omégas enceints et non clamés mais je m'en fiche, je suis déjà une abomination alors un peu plus un peu moins. Sourit-il en haussant des épaules.

Castiel serra les mâchoires et ferma fortement les poings.

\- Tu pourras reprendre ta vie où tu l'as laissé sans t'inquiéter de mon retour et du retour de mon enfant, je lui dirais que son père était un inconnu.

\- Un inconnu... Répéta Castiel dans un grognement amer. Tu vas lui dire que tu t'es fait baiser par un inconnu dans une ruelle ? Fit-il d'un ton rêche, surprenant Dean.

\- Heu... Peut être quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Rit-il.

Et ce rire, alors qu'il lui paraissait si doux avant, devint soudainement le plus cruel des sons.

\- Tu veux que je vienne en toi alors ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant fermement le bras de Dean qu'il tira brusquement à lui.

\- Ou-oui c'est ça. Bégaya ce dernier qui frémit en sentant une grande main forte empoigner sa hanche, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

\- T'as juste besoin que j'enfonce ma queue en toi et que je te remplisse de sperme donc ? Éructa Castiel, son visage fermé et le regard transcendant son vis à vis qui déglutit.

\- Heu... Oui... Voilà...

Castiel grinça des dents et traîna l'oméga derrière lui avec force jusqu'à sa chambre, passant par les couloirs et évitant des gardes inanimés au sol.

\- Cas, où m'emmènes tu ?

\- Tais toi ! Ordonna sèchement Castiel, dominant d'un seul regard acerbe Dean qui baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

Et bien qu'il ait toujours détesté le voir faire ça lorsqu'il était dans son rôle, aujourd'hui il en était très satisfait et sa main se resserra autour de son biceps avec encore plus de force. Ils finirent par arriver dans sa chambre qu'il foula avec détermination et jeta Dean sur son lit. Celui-ci s'échoua dessus dans un couinement surpris et le regarda par dessus son épaule avec un mélange de peur et de désirs sans borne.

\- Alors... t'acceptes ? Souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible. Tu vas me prendre Castiel ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix fébrile tout en sentant son intimité devenir plus humide encore.

\- Oui, j'accepte. Je vais te baiser Dean. Grogna Castiel en retirant d'un geste brusque sa cravate. Je vais te prendre et jouir en toi jusqu'à ce que je t'imprègne.

Dean gémit en se cambrant et en écartant les jambes, invitant Castiel qui massa son entre-jambe dors et déjà dure d'une main ferme.

\- C'est ça Dean, soit un bon oméga et écarte les jambes.

\- Cas... Gémit Dean, perdu entre luxure et inconfort.

Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la façon dont Castiel agissait et parlait mais il avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour réellement s'appesantir sur la question. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, sentir à nouveau la hampe de cet alpha écarter son intimité et prendre place au plus profond de lui, sentir son sperme gicler en lui, apaiser enfin ses chaleurs et le féconder. Cette pensée fit éclore une onde de chaleur dans son bas ventre et il sentit l'intérieur de ses cuisses s'humidifier tellement il était excité, ses jambes s'écartèrent plus encore d'elles même, son corps suppliant d'être l'objet d'un accouplement.

Il entendit vaguement Castiel jurer entre ses dents puis son visage fut brutalement enfoncé dans l'oreiller tandis qu'une autre main abaissait son treillis et son boxer avant qu'une violente gifle ne soit asséné sur ses fesses, le faisant crier.

\- Regarde-toi ! Complètement soumis, prêt à être posséder par un alpha. Persifla Castiel en abattant à nouveau sa main sur la chaire tendre de l'oméga qui cria à nouveau, les larmes d'enivrements lui montant aux yeux.

\- Cas! Ah !

Castiel lui donna deux autres gifles, appréciant les hoquets de plaisirs de son oméga avant de constater qu'il avait maintenant la main couverte de sa lubrification. Il inspira fébrilement, reniflant celle-ci sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Si Dean sentait bon d'ordinaire, maintenant son odeur était délicieusement intoxicante et encore plus que les fois où ils l'avaient fais pour des raisons « thérapeutiques ». Il était en chaleur pour lui cette fois et personne d'autre. Il grogna et lécha le fluide en fermant fortement les yeux, enivré par le goût d'oméga en chaleur, prêt à se faire prendre mais surtout... Parce que c'était Dean...

\- Hmmm Castiel... Gémit Dean qui le fixait avidement tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait son membre dure.

\- Je t'interdis de te toucher ! Rugit Castiel.

\- Cas... Couina piteusement Dean en continuant de se masturber. Dépêche-toi.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Grogna Castiel en saisissant les poignets de Dean pour les maintenir dans le bas de son dos.

\- J'ai mal Cas ! Sanglota Dean qui se tortillait sous le brun à la rechercher de n'importe quelle source de contact.

\- Je sais, fit alors Castiel d'une voix plus douce, compatissante. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu vas avoir ce que tu veux, reprit-il plus sévèrement, l'amertume revenant aussitôt. Mais tu vas seulement jouir à l'aide de mon sexe. Finit-il en sortant son membre de son pantalon pour frotter son gland contre l'entrée de Dean.

\- Ah ! P'tain, oh oui ! Gémit aussitôt celui-ci avant de se mordre les lèvres, ses jambes commençant déjà à trembler rien qu'avec cette douce promesse.

Castiel se déhancha contre lui, son membre glissant entre les fesses de son oméga, se lubrifiant efficacement. Dean tira sur ses bras en vain lorsqu'il vit que l'alpha comptait le faire languir puis jura piteusement, une larme de frustration roulant sur sa joue. Castiel était vraiment horrible de lui faire sentir son membre si superficiellement, il voulait l'avoir en lui et se faire prendre avec ardeur !

\- Castiel ! Pitié... Supplia-t-il en se déhanchant contre lui frénétiquement. J'ai tellement envie de toi bordel ! J'ai jamais eut autant envie de quelqu'un de toute ma putain de vie ! Grogna Dean, faisant sourire Castiel par son vocabulaire fleurit qu'il reconnaissait bien là.

Celui-ci prit finalement pitié de l'oméga et positionna son membre contre l'entrée de Dean. Il saisit ses poignets, un dans chaque mains, et les plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête puis s'enfonça lentement en lui.

\- Ah hmmm HAn ! Gémit longuement Dean, tremblant d'enivrement à chaque millimètre progressivement enfoncé en lui, l'emplissant délicieusement et le faisant se cambrer lascivement.

Dieu qu'il adorait sentir ce membre écarter son intimité pour s'y loger profondément ! C'était bien plus enivrant que les premières fois car maintenant il était entièrement focalisé sur le plaisirs d'avoir ce parfait alpha en lui, aucun arrière goût effrayant ou écœurant à cause du souvenir d'Alastair. Il en avait secrètement rêvé depuis longtemps. De pouvoir serrer ses jambes autour de la taille de cet alpha qui l'emplirait avec ferveur. Alors lorsque Castiel plaqua finalement ses hanches contre ses fesses dans un grognement fébrile, butant au plus profond de son être, il jouit dans un gémissement étranglé.

\- Oh Dean ! Grogna Castiel qui perdit le contrôle de ses pulsions et pilonna fortement l'oméga en de court vas et viens brutaux.

Il sourit en entendant son oméga retrouver soudainement sa voix, émettant des gémissements gutturaux à chaque poussées, son sperme continuant de s'écouler lentement sur les draps dans sa jouissance. Sûr qu'il adorait ce qu'il lui faisait ! Castiel sentit rapidement sa limite arriver, comment pourrait-il lui résister ? Dean le serrait avec une telle force, si désespéré de garder son membre en lui... D'avoir son sperme... Cette dernière pensée le ramena subitement à la réalité et dans un sursaut de colère, il saisit les hanches de Dean, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chaire et sortit beaucoup plus de lui pour se rengainer furieusement. Dean poussa un cri de plaisirs, éjaculant une ultime fois d'affilé tandis que son dos en sueur était fortement cambré en arrière, ses bras et ses cuisses tremblants violemment sous lui... Puis ses muscles se relâchèrent soudainement et il s'effondra sur le lit, la respiration en vrac et sifflante. Il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour se resituer et il gémit piteusement lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel était toujours aussi dure en lui.

\- Tu n'as... Tu n'as pas jouit ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Fit sombrement Castiel, les tendons de son cou mordant sa peau laiteuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit alors d'une voix sanglotante Dean, détestant se voir refuser ce que son oméga désirait si ardemment.

\- … Parce que dès l'instant où tu serras enceint, tu vas t'en aller. Souffla Castiel qui était penché sur le dos de l'oméga et avait le visage baissé. Tu vas partir et je ne te reverrais plus jamais...

\- Je ne comprend pas... Souffla Dean qui aurait aimé que Castiel sorte de lui pour pouvoir se mettre sur le dos et lui faire face.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te donner ton dû Dean... Fit Castiel d'une voix tremblante en raffermissant son emprise sur les hanches de l'oméga. Je t'aiderais pendant tes chaleurs autant de fois que tu le voudras... Je te toucherais, te prendrais et t'aimerais mais jamais je ne jouirais en toi... Jamais je ne te donnerais d'enfant si ça veut dire que je te perdrais la seconde d'après. Finit-il dans un sanglot, ses mains se mettant à trembler violemment tellement il le tenait avec force.

\- … Retire toi. Fit Dean, un ordre doux mais ferme.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, voulu refuser farouchement mais se ravisa. Il se retira doucement de son oméga. Dean allait partir, encore une fois, et définitivement. Puisqu'il ne voulait lui donner l'enfant qu'il voulait, Dean allait aller trouver un alpha qui lui voudrait...

\- Regarde moi. Ordonna celui-ci.

Castiel lui obéit et redressa le visage, hésita un instant, puis releva son regard sur Dean qui était maintenant face à lui. Il était toujours dans son lit et toujours aussi nu, il ne cherchait pas à se couvrir ou à partir...

\- … Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Oui... Avoua aussitôt Castiel sans détourner les yeux d'embarras. Je veux faire de toi mon oméga, je veux te clamer et te garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Et je veux aussi que tu portes notre enfant mais je veux l'élever avec toi... Déballa-t-il tout d'un coup, le cœur battant la chamade. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour toi mais... Te donner un enfant et ensuite te voir partir, savoir que jamais je ne pourrais te prendre dans mes bras à nouveau, que jamais je ne verrais notre enfant m'est trop pénible. Gémit Castiel en pressant une main contre ses yeux plein de larmes. Je t'en pris, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça...

Puis Castiel sentit deux bras l'enlacer et le coller contre un torse puissant si atypique pour un oméga mais il s'y trouva tout de suite bien et rendit l'étreinte avec force et désespoir.

\- La clef du collier est pendu à l'écart des autres dans l'entrée. Fit alors Dean dans son oreille.

Castiel se recula et lui posa la question muette.

\- Si tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire, fit Dean avec tendresse, alors je veux que tu ailles chercher cette clef, que tu retires mon collier et que tu me clames comme tient.

\- Dean ! Hoqueta Castiel, qui n'aurait jamais crût l'entendre dire une chose pareille.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-il en caressant la joue du brun affectueusement. Je suis sûr que c'est en faîte pour ça que je veux tellement ton enfant. Je me disait que même un alpha tel que toi ne pourrais être à la hauteur, finirait par me forcer à n'être qu'un oméga, qu'il fallait mieux que je reste loin de toi mais je sais maintenant que j'avais tord, j'avais juste peur de perdre à nouveau le droit de choisir... Mais avec toi, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres en essuyant tendrement les larmes de l'alpha.

Puis ils échangèrent un baisé d'abord chaste puis fougueux, leurs lèvres s'épousant fermement et allègrement dans des bruits de succions tandis que leurs mains agrippaient l'autre avec force. Dean s'agaça de sentir des vêtements à la place de la peau chaude de son alpha et saisit fermement les pans de la chemise pour en faire sauter les boutons brutalement. Castiel hoqueta tandis que Dean s'attaquait déjà à son torse, embrassait la peau pâle de son cou avidement tout en arrachant la chemise des épaules de l'alpha qui grogna d'appréciation. Dieu qu'il aimait voir Dean aussi entreprenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas voir sa part oméga prendre le dessus et le faire se soumettre à lui sans aucune hésitation, du désirs pure dans les yeux mais Dean n'était pas Dean sans son côté rebelle.

\- Je te conseil d'aller chercher cette fichue clef maintenant parce que d'ici très peu de temps, je serais entrain de m'empaler sur ton membre. Prévint Dean d'une voix rauque contre sa clavicule qu'il mordilla tandis que ses doigts glissaient dangereusement le long de son bas ventre.

\- D'accord, grogna Castiel qui n'avait aucune envie de quitter son oméga ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas. Fit-il en s'arrachant à regret.

\- Ça risque pas. Rétorqua Dean qui sourit en voyant avec quel empressement son alpha alla chercher cette clef.

Il alla se réinstaller sur le lit en grognant, perdu entre frustration et excitation. Il avait rarement expérimenté un tel désirs. Il couchait régulièrement avec des alphas durant ses chaleurs, mais jamais il n'avait eut autant envie de l'un d'eux comme il avait envie de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison, c'était Castiel, tout était différent avec lui, tout prenait de l'intensité, tout prenait sens dans ce monde de dingue sans foi ni loi. Il fixa les draps qu'il avait souillé, des draps souillés parce que Castiel l'avait fait jouir, avait posséder son corps et l'avait fait crier de plaisirs. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que sa main passait sur son torse, appréciant les frissons qui naquirent puis descendit vers son membre à nouveau dure.

Castiel allait le prendre à nouveau. Il allait écarter ses jambes pour se placer entre et enfoncer son sexe en lui encore et encore. Il allait le faire sangloter de plaisirs puis finirait par le remplir de son sperme et le mordre, le clamer comme sien. Dean grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son membre qu'il masturba lentement mais d'une poigne ferme. Castiel allait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et cette nuit était peut être celle où ils concevrait leur enfant mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, ils auraient des centaines d'autres occasions. Ils se voyaient déjà entrain de forniquer partout dans cette immense demeure. Oh ouais, il écarterait volontiers les jambes pour ce beau mâle !

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te toucher ? Fit soudainement la voix rauque de son alpha à ses côtés, une main puissante immobilisant son poignet.

\- Je suis un oméga en chaleur Cas, je me fou de ce que tu me dis de faire. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire roublard qui amusa Castiel.

\- Même si je te promet une fellation ?

\- … Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Dean qui n'avait eut ce genre de faveur qu'avec des bêtas et même eux pouvait se montrer récalcitrant car sucer un être ''inférieur'' était rabaissant.

\- Bien sûr. Fit néanmoins sans aucune hésitation Castiel en déposant un baisé tendre sur la joue de son oméga avant de bifurquer vers son oreille. J'adorerais t'entendre me supplier en essayant de t'enfoncer dans ma bouche alors que je te maintiendrai immobile contre le lit et jouerait avec ton membre.

\- Cas... Gémit Dean en se redressant, ses mains allant tout de suite à la rencontre de la peau chaude de son alpha.

\- Et si ça te dit, on pourra même essayer d'inverser les rôles. Fit Castiel en baissant les yeux vers le sexe de son oméga. Tu es bien membré, grogna-t-il, et je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que ça fait de se faire prendre par un homme.

Dean le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris de longues secondes. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait crût un jour entendre de telles paroles venir d'un alpha...

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Souffla-t-il, sidéré.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter, et certainement pas sur ce genre de sujet. Répondit Castiel. Pourquoi cela t'étonnes autant ? Après je ne te force pas, si toi ça ne te dit pas...

\- Si, bien sûr que si ça me dit ! S'exclama Dean, toujours un peu scié par la proposition de l'alpha.

Il savait que Castiel était très ouvert d'esprit mais avait pensé devoir quand même attendre quelques mois voir plusieurs années avant de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Castiel était vraiment unique.

\- Mais ce sera pour une autre fois, reprit celui-ci, tout de suite maintenant, je crève d'envie d'être en toi. Veux tu me laisser te posséder ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, ses doigts caressant le cuir du collier.

Dean sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant accès au fermoir. Castiel le déverrouilla grâce à la petite clef et retira doucement le collier du cou de l'oméga qui soupira d'aise.

\- Tu es toujours aussi sûr ? Demanda Castiel qui fixait son cou avec insistance, il pouvait voir les vestiges estompés d'une ancienne morsure, celle d'Alastair...

\- J'en suis sûr. Fit Dean en prenant son visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais j'aurais une demande.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Voudrais-tu placer ta morsure sur l'ancienne ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. J'aimerais que cette partie de mon corps ne soit plus la source d'un mal être. J'aimerais qu'en regardant la marque, je ne soit plus assaillit de regret et d'horreur, je veux pouvoir la regarder et penser à toi, rien qu'à toi.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta sans hésiter Castiel en déposant sa main dans le cou de Dean qui ronronna de plaisirs.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, l'excitation montant très rapidement en flèche et transformant l'acte chaste en un échange obscène de luxure. Dean parvint laborieusement à retirer le pantalon et le boxer de Casitel qui l'allongea sur le lit sans quitter ses lèvres et sa langue un seul instant. Leurs mains explorèrent avidement le torse et le dos de l'autre. Dean agrippa fermement les fesses de Castiel et le plaqua contre son bassin dans un grognement appréciatif.

\- Dean...

\- En moi ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Dean en écartant amplement les jambes, son bassin commençant un lent et langoureux déhanchement ostentatoire.

Castiel sourit tout en lui mordant la lèvre, saisit son membre, se positionna contre l'entrée de Dean et s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde dans une longue poussée ferme. Dean gémit longuement tout en cambrant le dos, la chaleur de Castiel l'envahissant si délicieusement. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'alpha et ses jambes encerclèrent sa taille pour l'attirer fermement à lui. Castiel fondit dans son cou et commença à embrasser et lécher la peau marquée, marque qu'il comptait bien faire disparaître en y apposant la sienne. Les deux hommes se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre avec force, Castiel heurtant avec précision l'endroit en Dean qui le rendait délirant et toujours plus avide d'un plaisirs se faisant incandescent. Les grognements et gémissements, couplé aux sons des grincements du lit et de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre résonnait obscènement dans toute la chambre.

\- Hun Oui ! Cas ! … C'est si bon bordel, han, t'arrête pas ! Gémit Dean, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de Castiel qui grogna et donna un coup de rein encore plus violent. HAN ! Cria aussitôt l'oméga en écartant les jambes et rejetant la tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement à lui. Oui, vas-y, plus fort ! Baise moi plus fort Cas ! Grogna-t-il, entre l'ordre et la supplication, les larmes aux bords des yeux, le corps en ébullition, prêt à lâcher prise.

Castiel jura fébrilement et s'exécuta, faisant cogner la tête du lit contre le mur violemment à chaque coup de reins. Dean n'était plus que gémissements gutturaux, son visage rouge et ses yeux verts humide de plaisirs captivèrent Castiel qui sentit son membre pulser dans les chaires chaudes de Dean.

\- Je vais jouir Dean. Prévint-il de sa voix rendu délectablement rauque.

\- Vas-y, hoqueta Dean en appuyant contre l'arrière de la nuque de Castiel dont il dirigea le visage dans son cou. Fais moi tient !

Castiel saisit alors les cheveux de Dean dont il tira la tête sur le côté puis il plongea dans son cou et enfonça ses crocs dans sa chaire tendre tandis qu'il éjaculait profondément en lui, ses hanches continuant un léger vas et viens spasmodique brutal. Dean jouit la seconde d'après dans un gémissement étranglé de plaisirs, ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de son alpha qu'il sentait le remplir avec euphorie. Puis quelque chose que Dean mit du temps à comprendre se passa. Il sentit son intimité s'étirer plus encore, juste après l'anneau de muscle. Il hoqueta, une onde de chaleur venant ravager son bas ventre et il sentit son membre se durcir à nouveau.

\- C-Cas ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouvert, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans son torse.

\- Désolé... Souffla piteusement Castiel dans son cou en donnant encore de petits coups de reins fermes, continuant de jouir en Dean. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. D'habitude je n'ai aucun problème à retenir la formation du nœud mais... On dirait que mon côté alpha tient absolument à te féconder.

\- Oh putain. Jura Dean en enlaçant fermement le dos de Castiel. T'excuse pas, j'adore ça bordel ! Couina-t-il, l'idée que Castiel empêche son sperme de sortir de lui tout en continuant de le remplir le rendant fébrile pour des raisons purement instinctives mais qu'il accepta pleinement et avec alacrité.

Les alphas avaient tous un nœuds et durant la puberté il se formait régulièrement mais avec le temps ça devenait plus rare car la formation du nœud était déclenché par un puissant désirs allant bien au delà du plaisirs charnelle. C'était une sorte de vestige de l'animal.

\- Je suis désolé, on risque de rester comme ça un moment. Souffla Castiel qui n'osait pas regarder son oméga.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, le rassura sitôt Dean, si c'est toi, ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

Sûr qu'avant il aurait été très ennuyé de se retrouver bloqué avec un membre dure et le remplissant toujours plus de sperme durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes mais il s'agissait de Castiel. Castiel qui tressautait et grognait doucement à chaque vague de jouissance tandis que les chaleurs de Dean se calmaient peu à peu, sa part oméga apparemment très satisfait par cette copulation réussit. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Castiel léchait doucement sa morsure tandis que Dean avait l'impression que son ventre gonflait. Il trouvait ça perturbant comme terriblement excitant à la fois.

\- C'est impossible que je ne sois pas enceint. Rit Dean en repositionnant son bassin, faisant grogner Castiel qui avait toujours le nez dans son cou. C'est la première fois qu'un alpha me fait ça. Souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du responsable. Je me sent si... plein ! Putain, j'adore ça. Gémit-t-il tandis que les spasmes de jouissance de son alpha s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Je pensait que ça me rebuterait, tu sais, être possédé à ce point par un alpha m'a toujours fais peur, devoir attendre impuissant qu'il ait finit de me souiller tandis que j'en serais pleinement conscient... Fit-il avec mépris avant de caresser le dos du brun et de saisir ses fesses à pleines mains avec gourmandise. Mais avec toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer des heures avec ton sexe en moi.

Castiel se redressa sur ses mains à ces mots et déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Dean qui le fixa avec affection et une nouvelle lueur de luxure tandis qu'il se mordait doucement les lèvres.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus. Sourit-il avant de se redresser avec précaution.

Il saisit les cuisses de Dean qu'il écarta largement, faisant haleter puis gémir celui-ci et lui lança un regard concupiscent avant qu'il ne se retire lentement de lui. Son nœud avait juste assez dégorgé pour sortir, faisant trembler Dean de part en part. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit sa semence sortir en abondance de son intimité tandis que Dean frémissait en tentant en vain de fermer les jambes, Castiel était décidé à regarder son œuvre.

\- Ton orgueil est comblé ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean en levant un sourcil provocateur.

\- Très. Répondit Castiel en retournant finalement au-près de Dean qu'il embrassa. Savoir qu'un oméga aussi beau et fort que toi m'a laissé le posséder me remplit de fierté.

Dean sourit tendrement avant d'approfondir le baisé, baisé auquel Castiel répondit aussitôt avec passion. Leurs mains ne tardèrent guère à aller caresser le corps de l'autre, empoignant les hanches, griffant les flancs, pinçant les tétons et provoquant toutes sortes de gémissements débauchés et même des petits rires. Dean sentit son souffle s'emballer plus encore lorsque Castiel commença à se baisser le long de son torse, léchant sa peau halée et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur dû à ses muscles tendus par l'excitation dévorante. Puis une onde de chaleur se fracassa dans ses reins lorsque l'alpha alla embrasser chastement le base de son membre avec révérence, son regard bleu sombre prometteur le ravissant. Il gémit piteusement et se cambra avec force lorsque l'alpha lécha son sexe sans demi-mesure, sa langue tout contre sa chaire bouillante puis jura fortement lorsqu'il le prit sans détour en bouche, le plus profondément possible. Ses mains fusèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noir de l'alpha qui restait là, parfaitement immobile, avec son membre dure au chaud dans sa bouche qu'il suçait doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une putain de sucette !

\- C-Cas ! Gémit d'une voix brisée Dean qui ne rêvait que de s'enfoncer entres ces lèvres rosés exquises, sa lubrification coulant abondamment entre ses fesses et trempant les draps.

Castiel ne fit strictement rien, continua de l'observer avec avidité entrain de se débattre contre le plaisirs. Puis, l'une de ses mains glissa lentement de sa hanche jusque vers son intimité, laissant tout le temps à Dean pour comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Son souffle s'emballa, ses doigts tirèrent sur les cheveux noirs en vain et il crût un instant que la frustration allait le rendre fou lorsque trois épais doigts écartèrent ses parois, s'enfonçant profondément en lui pour aller buter directement et fermement contre sa prostate. Il se cambra violemment dans un hurlement de plaisirs et s'offrit totalement à l'alpha, écartant largement les jambes pour qu'il puissent le doigter aisément tandis que lui appuyait fébrilement sur la tête de l'alpha en se déhanchant comme il pouvait entre ses lèvres. Mais Castiel le tenait fermement de l'autre main et le poussa dans le précipice sans aucune pitié. Dean ne tarda guère à jouir violemment dans la bouche de son alpha qui avala sa semence tout en continuant de masser sa prostate pour faire durer le plaisirs le plus longtemps possible.

Dean retomba contre le matelas comme une masse, le souffle erratique et le corps vibrant d'hormones qui le mettaient dans un état de transe vraiment, très, très plaisant. Il resta léthargique et béa tandis que Castiel se redressait, son membre sortant de sa bouche dans un son humide parfaitement obscène. Puis il l'observa avec hébétude lui écarter largement les jambes et frémit de part en part lorsqu'il sentit Castiel s'enfoncer lentement en lui, celui-ci appréciant visiblement chaque parcelle de son intimité qu'il envahissait de son membre imposant. Dean couina, ses doigts serrant mollement les draps, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues cramoisies tandis que son corps était aussi flexible qu'une poupée de chiffon, acceptant cette hampe naturellement et avec insatiabilité. Son intimité eut même l'audace de se resserrer, quémandant avidement d'être malmené par son alpha. Castiel grogna et ne put refuser. Il sortit, puis se rengaina brutalement en Dean qu'il se mit à pilonner avec force sous les cris de plaisirs de celui-ci.

\- Oh Oui ! Oh Cas ! Han! Comme ça !

\- T'aimes ça hein ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Castiel dans son cou, ses hanches se balançant fermement et heurtant les fesses de Dean qui perdait toutes retenues.

\- Oh Oui j'aime ! Putain Cas, fais de moi ta salope par pitié ! Sanglota-t-il, sa part oméga prenant un peu trop ses aises, son instinct lui hurlant de se laisser posséder complètement et sans retour possible.

Castiel ne semblait pas avoir bien plus de contrôle sur sa part alpha également... Il releva les jambes de son oméga et parvint à le mettre sur le ventre sans même sortir de sa chaleur enivrante. Puis il décida soudainement de stopper tout mouvement et resta logé au plus profond de Dean qui couina piteusement de frustration, son corps protestant violemment contre cette brusque cessation cuisante.

\- Présente moi ta croupe oméga. Grogna alors Castiel dans l'oreille de Dean qui écarquilla ses yeux humide.

Celui-ci trembla de toutes parts, ses doigts serrèrent avec force les draps, son souffle se fit haché et gémissant tandis que du pré-sperme souillait les draps. Il sentit aussi son intimité produire une soudaine affluence de lubrification qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses malgré le membre épais l'étirant pleinement. Jamais il n'aurait laissé un alpha lui parler de la sorte mais Castiel... Castiel le rendait complètement dingue, il était prêt à tout pour lui, même se faire vulgaire si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

En des gestes lourds, il se força à soutenir son poids sur ses mains et ses genoux, sentant le membre dure en lui bouger et lui arracher un halètement. Il se tenait précairement à quatre pattes mais Castiel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il se mordit les lèvres et plia donc lentement les coudes jusqu'à ce que le côté de son visage soit tout contre le matelas. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans son torse, se sentant terriblement exposé et délicieusement accessible mais Castiel ne semblait toujours pas satisfait, ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans ses hanches avec force et il attendait patiemment. L'esprit embué par ce désirs incommensurable, Dean écarta les genoux et creusa les reins autant que possible, s'installant dans la position parfaite pour se faire saillir.

\- P-pitié alpha... Sanglota-t-il, crevant d'envie de sentir son alpha le posséder à nouveau.

\- Et que voudrais-tu oméga ? Demanda d'une voix rauque le brun en saisissant l'autre homme par la nuque pour le plaquer fermement contre le matelas.

\- Par pitié Baise moi ! Fais moi tient ! Supplia Dean, totalement dominé par Castiel qui grogna d'une profonde satisfaction et s'exécuta avec ardeur.

Dean ne fut instantanément plus que gémissements gutturaux et perdit toutes ses forces, seulement capable de se concentrer sur le plaisirs le transcendant. Castiel se redressa, lâchant la nuque de son oméga qui, de toute façon était, bien incapable de lui résister. Il saisit ses hanches pour les maintenir en l'air et ainsi pouvoir enfoncer férocement son membre dure en lui encore et encore, créant des bruits humides de succion à peine discernable parmi les hurlements de son oméga totalement euphorique de plaisirs. Il sentait Dean se perdre sans précédent, se resserrer autour de lui avec force à regret, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, jamais. Alors il passa sa main devant la cuisse de son oméga et saisit son membre dont il pressa fermement la base pour l'empêcher de jouir si vite.

Les yeux de Dean commencèrent à se révulser, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand dans des gémissements devenus couinements étranglés tandis que Castiel continuait de le prendre avec force, son nœud se formant peu à peu et lui coupant le souffle. Il ne sentait plus son corps qui semblait englué dans un épais plaisirs intense, tellement intense... Il se sentait partir, tout perdait de sa cohésion, son existence était résumé à ce nœud qui l'étirait au possible tandis que du sperme de déversait abondamment en lui en des coups de reins intransigeants et interminables. Et ce n'est que lorsque Castiel eut enfin finit de le saturer de sa semence qu'il lâcha son membre. Aussitôt, Dean jouit dans un silence assourdissant, durant des longues secondes délicieusement agonisantes, et perdit connaissance.

Castiel, lui, respirait fort et profitait encore de sa jouissance. Il se mouva voluptueusement en Dean encore de longues minutes tout en ranimant de mordillements la morsure à son cou, ses mains parcourant son corps avidement. Puis il soupira d'aise dans sa nuque chaude et humide lorsque son organisme se calma enfin, sa part alpha plus que satisfait de la revendication totale de son oméga. Il saisit Dean et les fit basculer sur le côté puis enlaça étroitement l'homme d'un bras en travers de son torse puissant. Il se mit à déposer des baisés dans sa nuque sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'enfoncer en lui dans une lenteur langoureuse, aimant plus que de raison sentir son intimité s'abandonner à son sexe et pomper son nœud...

Il avait souvent entendu les autres alphas dire que coucher avec un oméga en chaleur était intense, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vécu quelque chose de si intense que lui.


End file.
